Recollections
by RoseWaters
Summary: It was something that I lost.Something irreplaceable,Something that only belonged to me. Something of a movie with characters I couldn’t see. Something scattered in bits and pieces like broken glass,Something I began to wonder if I really wanted back. NxS
1. Lost

"_My biggest regret in life isn't something I could or couldn't do, _

_or something I couldn't let go ._

_My biggest regret in life is the things I can't remember." _

_NARUTO_

**Recollections **

**Chapter 1: Lost**

By: RoseWaters

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Edge of Mist 11:43 pm_

I could literally feel my cloths begin to hang against my body. The thick layer of clothing that I was wearing slowly becoming saturated with water that hung loosely in the air surrounding me.

My eyes began to narrow as I strained to look ahead through the sheets of fog. The cold air burning my lungs as each slow breath brought on a new pain.

I have always had a certain hatred for the Mist Country. It's possible that it's because I only have bad memories of this place. Or, perhaps I have a distain for damp weather and I was confusing the two.

Whatever it is, it's beginning to grate on my nerves. There is a feeling of uneasiness that I can't seem to shake off.

I let my eyes travel ahead to where I knew that idiot was standing. Through the thick layer of fog I could make out his figure pressed against a tree.

I felt the air shift from behind, and I didn't bother to turn around to see her. She had been positioned on a tree branch a good 20 feet up.

It wasn't until I felt her cold fingers wrap around my upper arm, I felt myself shift back with force. My eyes catching the gleam of silver against the moonlight as it slipped past my neck barely missing its mark, before our body's slammed into each other.

Her chest crashing into mine, and I could hear her gasp as she lost her breath from the force. My hand grabbing the back of her shirt feeling my fingers scrunch up the damp fabric as I helped her regain her balance.

"Sasuke."

My eyes caught hers as she pulled away.

"There are about 200 of them surrounding us."

Why the hell couldn't I sense them? I let my eyes search the area over again catching nothing. Her fingers grabbed my wrist pulling me down and I was forced to focus on her.

"It's the middle of winter and there are leaves everywhere. Isn't that strange to you?"

I could hear the strain in her voice. She was nervous and trying to hide it. I focused for a moment letting chakra slip to my eyes, feeling the warmth that it brought before I refocused and noticed the strings of chakra filtering through the entire forest.

Shit, this was no amateur. To maintain a Genjutus that spread across an entire forest took at least six talented ninjas.

"The Genjutus lasts all the way until the Konoha gates, Sasuke. We need to get the hell out of here. They know who we are and where we're at."

She was right, she usually was. My voice left me as I planned quickly.

"I'll tell Naruto, you start running for the gate."

I watched something flash across her face before she began to sprint off in the opposite direction.

………………………

Naruto POV

This was the most lame-ass, boring mission I've had since I became a Jounin. Seriously, who does that granny think I am, sending me on a scouting mission? There isn't even anything to scout!

I'm seriously bored.

My eyes wandered behind me and I felt the sting run through me.

I watched as she pulled him towards her. Her long hair flowing in the night, as his arm wrapped around her.

I watched as she looked up at him and I was happy I couldn't see her expression. I quickly turned away feeling an overwhelming sense of annoyance run through me.

Scout, I have to fucking scout.

It happened suddenly, I turned to see Sasuke. His voice lower than usual, eyes shaper and Sharingan activated.

".Idoit."

My body moved before my mind did, and it took me a few seconds to realize that Sakura was nowhere in sight. I felt my shoulders tighten as I looked over the area, hoping to spot her.

My eyes didn't catch sight of her and I could feel myself become more nervous.

"Where's Sakura?"

He didn't turn to look at me. This fucking bastard! My body skidded to a stop and I watched as his did the same, instinct taking over. My head tilted right before my eyes saw the Kunai slip past my line of vision.

My head shifted left and right as Mist nin began to walk out from behind trees. Why couldn't I sense any of them?

My eyes shifted to him, and I knew where this was going. We were being ambushed and I was the only one that didn't notice.

I watched as one of the mist nin's head shifted to the left, auburn hair falling over his features as his fingers pressed against his ear.

I could make out his conversation perfectly, as if he wanted us to hear every word.

"Yeah we have the two here. Did anyone intercept the girl? Ah, _that guy's_ team found her, how unfortunate for her."

I watched as a cold smile crossed his face. My hands tightening into fists, as my nerves got the better of me.

"Yeah, I understand. Ah, no. Yeah, tell them they can do whatever they want to the body. Remember the orders; no one leaves this forest."

His eyes meet mine, and I knew he was as on edge as I was.

Sasuke's voice brought me out of their conversation.

"Take care of things here."

Before I could object Sasuke was gone. My eyes looked around the surroundings as I watched the Mist nin's come around closer, closing me in.

That damned bastard left me alone to take care of this shit so he could go play hero.

"Look at that, your own teammate ran away."

I couldn't help my own laugh, and I watched as they looked at me.

"This guys crazy, captain, let's take him out fast!"

As another kunai slipped past my head I could only mumble one thing.

"I always get the shitty jobs."

………………………………………

Sakura's POV

I was struggling to even my breath, as I stood in the middle of the clearing. There had only been twenty and I was feeling tired. My eyes traveled across the ground, bodies scattered around and I could feel my annoyance as I felt his presence behind me. His back against mine, so easily getting in between my defenses.

"That's quiet an ugly scene for a women to be in the middle of."

My body moved to the left as his sword came slicing down. He was in front of me, his speed nearly matching Sasuke's, and throwing me off my balance.

I let me hands hit the ground back flipping to regain my balance, and attempting to dodge his swing.

I shifted to the right as his sword came down. It was longer than Sasuke's and I wasn't specifically accustomed to fighting against this type of an on slot.

His speed making it difficult to find any time to analyze the pattern of his attacks, over all he was an opponent I was a poor match against. His speed and basic ability to stay at a distance because of the length of his weapon made it hard for me to use my strength or medical abilities. If I could just get him close, I could win.

I was distracted and misread his movement, his sword slicing down the right side of my left arm, his body incredibly close to mine. His chest pressed against mine as his fingers slid through my hair.

"Such a pretty thing; I'm going to enjoy slowly cutting you to pieces."

I took my opportunity, my foot slamming against the ground watching as it crumbled and threw him off balance.

"Bitch, you're no woman!"

My fist connected with his face and I watched as his body slid across the ground.

I felt my body freeze up, I took a slow breath as I realized who it was.

"Where's Naruto?"

He slowly walked next to me taking in the area.

"On the…way."

His hesitation made me waver and I wondered exactly what _on the way_ meant.

My eyes flashed around for a second before I slowly walked back until his back touched mine.

"You know they followed you."

I felt his back tense up.

"Then I guess it's my responsibility."

I think I really hate him.

"Yah."

* * *

Naruto Pov

This is such bullshit. I'm so sick of it!

How many are going to keep coming. I kept my eyes focused forwards as I darted into the clearing, my body flipping, while I punched another ninja in the face. I landed hard on the ground the pressure sending a wave of numbing pain up to my knees.

My eyes caught hers as her head shifted to me. Her face lighting up; I could feel my lungs twist around her finger. She was a gone 10 feet away, she bleeding everywhere, her breath uneven, and she just looked tired.

I stood up quickly, trying in too hide my shabby appearance. I didn't want her to heal that nasty ass cut across my shoulder when she looked like that.

"You look like shit."

My head snapped over in his direction, he was closer to me, only about 3 feet apart. His cloths were torn, hair ruffled, and unsteady left arm.

"Cause you just look like you should be in ad's, asshole."

"Tch, I've been busy."

My eyes roamed over the surrounding area and the bodies that covered nearly every inch of even ground.

"Cause you did it all on your own."

I could hear the annoyance in her tone; it was seeping through her usual nonchalant demeanor. I watched him turn away purposefully ignoring the comment we all heard her mutter.

She caught a kunai as it flew towards her, the body of the shinobi who threw it following close behind. I watched as her fingers slid down his throat, the green glow making a trail as he began to gasp for air, swaggering backwards. His hand threw another Kunai to the ground.

I panicked for a moment as I watched the fire spread across the explosion tag. Her body flipped back as an explosion lit the area around us. I watched her skid across the dirt as she landed; the debris and dirt forcing her body back as small rocks nicked her skin.

His hand was in the small of her back steadying her before she could skid any further.

Too close. Too close.

It was because I was distracted that I didn't notice it. They were spreading around us at high speed, whipping around tree trunks and branches. Silver webs that spread around us; metal wires digging into our skin as it tied us down.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I shifted my head in an attempt to find her. She needed to be ok. I felt the metal slice through my skin and I hissed in pain.

"Naruto, don't move!"

I could hear the panic and anxiety in her tone.

"Well, these little shits are what caused so many casualties?"

My eyes darted forward as they landed on the approaching figure. His face was becoming visible through the mist the closer he got. It wasn't until he was only a few feet away that I could make out what he looked like.

He was taller than Lee, with bright orange hair, and a sword that would have rivaled Zabuza's slung against his back.

"That's probably why I never liked Mist." My eyes narrowed on Sasuke. His tone was so thoughtful as he said that, that I thought he was joking, but the asshole never could tell a joke.

His grey eyes watched us carefully until they landed on Sakura. He watched her for sometime taking in all her features. My nerves where reaching a breaking point.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?"

I couldn't see her face but I heard her anyways.

"I don't know who that is."

I could hear his low hard laughter echo across my mind.

"Long pink hair, deep green eyes, and a calming presence, nothing has changed."

He stepped forward his group of men staying back, hidden among the trees.

"You might not remember me but I remember you all too well."

His tone held resentment and it was pissing me off.

"I was one of the many sick that you treated, during your stay in Mist a year or so ago. My whole family died two days before you arrived. I really hated you for saving my life; I hated you for not coming two days early. What I hated most was that Konoha, those bastards, sent one tiny girl to cure something our whole village was left devastated from."

His head tilted to the sky thoughtfully.

"They say you didn't lose a single patent. I wonder how many you just lost now? Did you recognize any of them?"

Her even tone broke his thought.

"I don't know who that is."

I could feel his growing annoyance. His fingers wrapped around a little blue book. The bingo book; even I knew that Sakura, Sasuke, and me where all listed in there as K.O.S; kill on sight.

"I know you understand what I'm saying."

I felt Sakura shift behind me and mutter something I didn't understand.

"This is Pathetic." Shut up Sasuke!

His eye's shifted to Sasuke's calm ones.

"What, not scared of death?"

I watched as the bastard smirked, not saying a word. Stupid asshole was pissing the guy off even more. Why couldn't he ever beat down his arrogant aura and try to buy some time so that one of us could come up with an escape route.

The guy stood in front of Sasuke grabbing his hair and pulling his face forward.

"I'll kill you all, I know who you are."

The Sasuke-bastard spit in his face, he's gonna get us killed that ass! I watched as he was kicked in the ribs, his body falling to his knees in a hiss of pain. That ass kind of deserved it.

"You can be first then."

I watched as he unhooked his giant sword from his back the blade leveled with his side and Sasuke's neck.

His eyes looked past me to where I knew Sakura was.

"Do you regret saving my life now?"

My heart raced as his giant sword swished through the air causing a screech like nails on a chalk board.

Shit, he didn't deserve this!

I need to do something, move! Damn it, I can't move! I could feel myself begin to lose control. I was becoming desperate and the damn fox was reacting. And fuck, at this point I don't give a shit!

"Sassssuke!"

That's all I could do. God I needed to move, now! I could feel myself losing it, my vision turning red my heart racing.

"NO!"

Then everything seemed to slow down as I watched her body slip past mine as she made her way forward, small flecks of her blood falling against my shirt; her fingers winding around the hilt of Sasuke's sword as she rushed forward.

I could feel the blood rush out of my face; her body was cut in so many places. Blood dropping to the floor as her hand griped the end of Sasuke's sword pressing it against the man's sword.

Her body was shaking as she held up the metal sword. I never wanted so much in my life to be able to posses that inhumane strength of hers. There was no other way she'd be able to get free.

"Do you regret your arrogant Hokages orders now? Do you regret saving my life so that Konoha can look stronger?"

I watched as he grabbed her by the throat shoving her body into the ground with so much force I thought she would shatter to pieces like a broken doll. Sasuke's sword clattered on the ground next to her. Her bloodied fingers struggling to reach it; nails crawling into the dirt in a desperate reach for Sasuke's sword.

"Do you regret it!"

She could barley talk as his hands tightened around her throat.

"I only regret that you wasted the life I gave back to you."

I stood still as I watched his crazed eyes. Her green eyes losing focus as her fingers desperately reached for the sword beside her. I could vaguely hear Sasuke getting free from the wires, only too slowly. It finally sank in that I was watching her die.

It was then that desperation began to sink in my world fade to red. I'd kill that fucking bastard, I'd kill him before he killed her, or I'd die trying.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Sakura struggled below him in a vain attempt to gain oxygen. I pulled against the wire letting it dig into my skin, as my vision began to blur from the blood lose. Just a little more and I'd be free.

I turned back to look at her, watching as the frantic movement of her fingers began to slow. I felt my lungs tighten, my mind acknowledging for the first time that I might not make it in time.

I felt my entire body stop as that bone chilling chakra covered my senses.

My eyes landed on Naruto as he stood towering above the mist nin; his hand snapping the Mist-nins wrist in half.

I saw Sakura rolled over to her side, her body propped on her elbows; she was heaving and gasping as she began to cough up blood. Her shaky hands grabbed my sword cutting though the wires all the remaining wires.

She crawled over next to me as she returned my sword to its sheath. I could literally feel that decimating power and I wanted it. My eyes slowly ran over the scene of the Mist nin; my mind raveled at the power Naruto's body held as his chakra began to seep out.

"I'm going too.."

His voice lowed as his orange and black sweatshirt began to tear at the seam as red tails began to make themselves present.

His clear blue eyes seeping red as his cold voice echoed with sadistic pleasure. I looked around noticing for the first time the stunned Mist trop.

"Kill you."

Before anyone could fully grasp what was happening the Mist nin was on the floor, blood coating the frost covered dirt. As the man lay on the ground in convulsions of pain before his body completely stopped moving.

It was with his head tilted down that Naruto disappeared from sight, screams coming out of the trees in all directions as the last of the Mist troop was destroyed.

Bloody carcasses scattered around the clearing. The overwhelming sent of blood coated everything as his figure returned.

His face turned in my direction and it took me a second to notice that he was looking past me.

His eyes looked on Sakura as she began to struggle to her feet. The killing intent was overwhelming; a smile slowly began to twist his features.

I quickly stood pulling her behind me as I watched a fifth tail emerge. Was he even still Naruto?

"Sakura-chan"

His voice was malevolent and crawled with hidden meaning.

I felt her hands on my upper arm, pushing me to the side as she stood beside me. My head tilting behind me as I caught her expression, and realized I couldn't read her. What was going through her mind? When was it that she stopped being so easy to read.

"Help me." His voice was different this time, more Naruto-ish yet lacking his usual affectionate tone when addressing 'Sakura-chan'.

I heard a ruffle sound as I turned around to see her unzipping her long-sleeved shirt. My eyes flashed forward avoiding her. What the hell she was doing?

My body tilted to the side as she rushed forward wrapping the shirt around Naruto's waist as she pressed her body into his.

I could see the deadly chakra ripping through the fabric as her body stayed pressed to his. I watched as her mouth moved unable to hear her words. Her fingertips slowly lost grip as her body was suddenly pushed off his. She hit the ground; her figure bouncing and skidding across the dirt as the remains of the shirt dissipated into the red chakra.

He slumped to the ground his hands gripping his hair. His wounds were being healed and pulled back open again and again as the demonic chakra twisted around him. I knew that I should just go suppress the demon with my Sharingan but I wasn't sure if I even had enough chakra to seal the damn thing. If I didn't I'd be caught up in all that demonic chakra, that chakra was like acid to the skin, I knew first hand.

I could see Sakura getting back up from the corner of my eye. I needed to make a choice before she decided to do anything else.

It was then that I heard voices. I could recognize all of them before they arrived. So the old hag actually sent reinforcements? In seconds a frantic Ino, Neji, Shino, and Nara stood silent watching Naruto.

Suddenly thing seemed to move faster than I could follow.

I watched as Ino glanced over at Sakura who throw her medical pack to the ground; an array of medicines spiraled across the frost of the ground. Nara glanced over at Sakura's actions; she was bleeding over half the medical supplies.

He began to walk over to me taking a glance at Ino who was fighting over whether she should attempt to heal Sakura or rush towards Naruto. It was clear that her medical ninjutus weren't advanced enough for either.

Neji had gone over to Sakura who was still frantically searching through her medical pack. I could vaguely hear their conversation, catching Neji asking 'what are you looking for' very softly as if demanding an answer would break her.

His white eyes watched her bloodied fingers traced labels searching for something in the pile of medical supplies now left on the ground in a haphazard manor. He crouched down next to her as she replied very distantly 'something to save him'.

Shino was next to Neji attempting to persuade her into stopping but Neji began to help her search, asking what the material looked like.

"Don't touch him!"

I could hear the edge in Nara's voice as he yelled for Ino to halt, as her mind decided Sakura was in the lesser condition.

"He'll die!"

She was near tears and frantic and doing a poor job of hiding it.

"Don't be troublesome woman! You aren't at Sakura's or Tsunade's level you're only going to get yourself hurt and cause more problems!"

His words clearly stung her pride. It was obvious that Nara had no idea what the hell to do. The situation was clearly getting worse.

"Sakura what are those?"

I shifted to Neji as I watched Sakura open up a small red bottle and quickly swallow more orange pills than I could count.

Her voice was soft.

"Naruto."

My eyes shifted over to Naruto all five tails suddenly standing still. There was a stiff silence as I felt her chakra.

I watched as chakra began to twist around her hands as a few cuts began to heal themselves as skin began piecing back together.

Neji was staring at her with an expression somewhere between a sense of acknowledgment just around the corner form thinking she was going to kill herself and he was going to watch.

**Ino's POV **

I watched Sakura as chakra began to consume her arms. I had realized long ago that the Sakura I knew had long since died, and was replaced by a woman I knew little of. I felt my heart tear, she was our best beat.

But her body was at breaking point, and even if it wasn't, there was no way she could even heal Naruto. That chakra was like acid, it would slice your skin in half and poison you from the inside out.

"Soliders?" I quickly turned to Shika as he watched a flow of chakra that _**shouldn't**_ have existed. There's no way Sakura's body in that condition could handle so much concentrated chakra in one area, and he knew that too. With this I watched as we both summed up the situation.

"Shit" a genius and that's all Shika could say to describe how royally screwed we were?

My eye's shifted back to the now still Naruto his face hidden from view by his lulling head of blond hair. His head suddenly shifted up and I felt my stomach drop as red eyes glared into Sakura's direction only for them to fade into seas of sapphire as a soft sincere smile spread across his face. I never knew Naruto, I never tried, but the longing in his eyes didn't pass me.

"Sakura-chan,…you all right?"

His words were clearly forcefully said as the image of the short hyper blond faded from my memory now replaced with a man, who'd give up everything on the drop of a dime, for only a second thought by her. I didn't want to admit it, but I envied her at that moment.

I slowly turned to look over at Sakura her lower lip quivering as she forced a smile on her features. She was barely standing; half dressed in her black one strap halter, blood staining her skin, and messy long pink hair. What happen to little self conscious Sakura who would have flushed at her inappropriate attire and stand behind completely self-conscious. What happened to Sakura?

"I'm ok Naruto, you saved me. I owe you one. I'll feed you Ramon, and Neji gonna pay."

Her head tilted to Neji who stood next to her. I shifted back to Naruto his ever smiling appearance fading. As hurt and jealousy seeped through his tone.

"Promise, you'll do it in front of the bastard…"

"Promise." She echoed.

He fell back on his knees the demon chakra began to tear at his body even quicker. I don't know what it was that made the thought snap in my head, but I couldn't help but fear what she would do next.

I turned quickly watching her hand seals fly as quickly as Kakashi's.

I must sound useless as a desperation I didn't know I had seeped through my voice, as I cried out her name.

"Neji stop her!" I heard Shika shout in a vain attempt.

He reached out and grabbed her hand watching as her image blurred into an array of petals. Wasn't Neji faster than that?

**Sasuke POV**

I watched as she reappeared in front of Naruto's. Her body dropping to her knees as her hand plunged through demonic chakra. I could see tears in her eyes as she bit down on her lip. I watched as the fabric of her shirt tore apart just like the skin that was being sliced open and slowly discoloring her ivory flesh to a dark purple.

She was being poisoned, her body was rejecting the demons chakra but her hands only wrapped harder around the fabric of his torn black shirt, as she pumped her chakra into the wounds. It was as if her chakra was fighting a battle with the demon, and she was pushing the demon back in through the wounds.

I watched as the last tail dispersed into the air. Naruto's body leaning against hers and I watched as she lowered him to the ground.

She stood her back to the group.

"Let's go home."

Her voice was laced with pain and that's when I noticed the small breaths she had, the way her body trembled as she stood, and the way her arms hung limply to her sides as unseen cuts began to drip blood like streams down her once fair skin. I was up in a flash catching her falling form before it hit the ground. I felt her chest press into mine as I slouched down so that her head could rest in my shoulder.

That was when I heard a tone of Sakura's voice that had escaped my memory over the last few years. It was desperate and pleading, and it made my stomach drop. Just like that one summer night.

"Please don't let Naruto know what happened."

Konoha hospital 3:57 a.m. March 16, 2007

Sakura's POV

The room was black the only light filtering in through the window. I'm not exactly sure what happened after I lost consciousness in. What I do know is that I'm in a Konoha hospital.

I heard the door knob shift but I didn't bother to look at who was entering my room. Tsunade-sama's presence was always so commanding and motherly that it stuck out to me. I remember she once told me that it was odd for me too feel specific emotions in peoples presence but Kakashi-sensei only replied that it was _'simply because she's so in touch with chakra'_.

"Sakura"

She wasn't happy.

"Sakura are you trying to kill yourself?"

I wish she was yelling, it would have been a bit more like the old days..

"Abusing soldiers, avoiding medical protocol, and being a plain dumb ass."

I stayed silent to ashamed to look her in the eye. Honestly what was I suppose to do, watch him die? He's my teammate and Hell and Heaven be my witness I won't become something lower than trash, or lower than what I already am.

"I was desperate." Just go away, I can't be around you.

"Desperate?"

Her tone ligered and I could hear the resentment in it.

" Do you know what you did to your body?"

My eyes shifted to the wrappings around my arms, and fingers.

"They're not going to heal easily."

I already knew, no one knows there body, like a medic.

"I understand, and you know I would have given a lot more."

There was a silence between use and for some reason the distance was seemingly more tangible when we were alone

"Can I ask a favor?"

I could feel her tired frustrated and pitying eyes on me. That look nearly killed me, it burned my very soul. Was I really that pathetic? Or did people just enjoy giving me that look?

"What is it?"

"How many people know?"

I could tell she thought it was an odd question. God I'm so tired and everything just hurts.

"Just me and Sasuke, he wanted to know your condition before he would allow himself healed."

I allowed my fingers to run over the dark material that hung loosely over me. Sasuke huh, you know I respect him, he's always been strong, but I can't help feel but feel so much resentment when I look at him. I push it down and smile, swallowing any pent up frustration, on missions you need to _trust_ each other.

"That's good. Can you not let Naruto know what happened?"

She gave no answer and I took it as a yes. I felt her body leaving the room and I called out to her retreating back.

"Let Sasuke know, I'll clean and return his shirt, and thank him for me. I know he hauled my ass back here even with his injuries."

I heard nothing once more as my door shut behind her departure.

I sometimes wonder if anyone noticed how truly horrible a person I am. I smile at him every day, as I curse his very presence. I'm so fake; I just can't seem to let go of all the emotions I have about him. I wish I could take my hand and smack him against the face. And with a proud look someone like Neji or Naruto or him could wear, call him an asshole. In the end I only sink back and forge that smile on my face as formalities ensue.

I want, no need, to see that he's alright. I need to make sure Naruto wakes up. Truth is told I can't make it down the halls tonight, my body won't move, and it hurts to just sit up against the wall. Well, it's going to be a long down those halls, might as well start now.

………………………………….

Konoha 3:36 March 18,

Naruto's POV

White flooded my vision as my heavily lidded eyes opened up to the midday sun. A cool breeze drifting into the room as the sheer white curtains rippled together and the scent of the two Daffodils perched on the window sill drifted into my nose.

I scanned the surroundings as my hair swayed in the breeze. I forced myself to rise when I felt the small pressure on my finger tips and chest. I got up slowly pushing my sore body into a sitting position. It was then that my heart skipped a beat and I felt as if my breath was stolen from my lungs.

Vivid cherry locks spread over the pure white sheets. Lengthy thick lashes hiding her sleeping eyes, and soft pink tinted lips. Her fingers where wrapped tightly around mine as her sleeping head rested on my chest.

Each finger was wrapped in white bandages from tip to elbow. I was drawn to her as my fingers slowly traced the white bandages as a familiar scene of guilt sunk my heart; it was something I couldn't understand.

Her form stirred at my contact as her eyes fluttered open and her body lifted off me like a feather caught in the wind. Her pink long hair fell to the sides of her face the ends curling elegantly. My eyes took in every detail as if I would never have another chance, from her bare feet to the small silver chain around her neck, from her slender legs to the oversized black shirt that showed her thin curved figure.

My eyes locked with her, oceans of jade shinning in the bright light as the sun's rays showered down on them. It was her eyes and the quiet stunned look that made my heart race and my throat dry. She was beautiful and I felt inadequate next to her. Every one of her features seemed to make me think less and want more. She was so goddamn fucking hot. I smiled brightly not wanting to miss what might be my only chance.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

I watched as her eyes widened in what I assumed was shock, but I figured I was wrong since she soon smiled back her voice as sweet and tempting as her. I remember I briefly wondered if she was a good singer, and why she was with me. My mind stopped any thought process as she replied sweetly.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

I reluctantly shock her bandaged hand while something deep in me screamed for me to wrap my arms around her and never let go. To protect her from _something_.

* * *

"_Now that I know all I know, I regret not being able to remember every moment I every spent with her. I regret not knowing her birthday, favorite color, her smile, her touch, her failures, and accomplishment. I regret the pain I made reflect in her eyes by not remembering. I regret most of all the fact that I couldn't remember everything I ever knew about Sakura-chan." _

_~Naruto_


	2. Altercation

"_**I would always think to myself: If I had the chance to do it all over,**_

_**change how we first meet, I'd do every little thing so damn different. I'd do everything **_

_**different to make her see me…to make Sakura see me…to bad I couldn't remember that **_

_**thought…Irony really is a Bitch."**_

**NARUTO**

_**Recollections **_

**Chapter 2: Altercation **

**Sakura's POV**

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

_It's funny, really it is_.

After all he was joking. As much as I wanted to tell myself it was a joke, that'd he start laughing as if he hadn't just crush my heart. I knew it wasn't.

_It's funny, _really it is_. It's funny, _that I can't stop my hands from shaking. _It's funny_ that I can't find my voice. _It's so fucking __**funny; **_that I want so desperately to cling on to him. To rush forward throw myself into his chest and wrap my finger every part of him to feel like he is whole. Real.

_It's funny_, really it is.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

It's funny; really it is, because I can reply without the slightest hint of any misplaced emotion. I can smile as I feel my insides shaking, my heart and chest constricting under the pressure.

He was smiling so brightly, those determined blue eyes staring down at me with something that I haven't seen in such a long time. When was the last time, he looked at me like _that_? When was the last time that his smile seemed so sincere? When was the last time that Naruto played a joke?

It's so funny.

He's not joking though. It wasn't a prank. He wouldn't start grinning, because Naruto doesn't grin anymore, because Naruto rarely smiles, because Naruto hasn't looked at me like _this_ in such a long time; because my world didn't just shatter.

It's so damn funny. It's funny, that I still manage to keep that perpetual smile on my face, even while my minds breaking down. It's all just so funny. I think I could laugh so hard that I cry.

"Is it all right if I call you Sakura-san?"

I felt my smile falter. It's so funny. I never thought I'd hear him call me that. I never thought I'd look so rational if he _forgot me_. If in his world I simply didn't exist anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm being too personal. I'll call you Haruno-san!"

There was no mistaking that sound of bashful uncertainly. It's so funny, but it's not a joke. I retained my disposition, year of telling waiting families that their loved ones died right in front of me a couch for a false face.

"No, call me whatever you like, but Haruno-san makes me feel old. Is it all right if I call you just Naruto,"

My voice was perfectly controlled, wondering if he found me too forward.

It's so funny, that I would be dying for him to tackle me to the ground screaming Sakura-chan. It's funny, because I know that even if he still remembered me he'd just sit quietly until I awoke, than apologized for making me worry.

"Yes. Sakura-san!"

God, it's so damn funny. I'm having a hard time evening my breath. I need to leave, run.

"Let me go get one of the nurses."

It's so funny; that I can get up so calmly and walk away from what I wanted.

It's funny, that I got exactly what I wanted. I wanted him to forget everything. It's funny, that I wanted him to be the carefree, loudmouthed, idiot that would make me smile.

I was walking away from what I wanted so calmly that it terrified me.

I heard a shuffle and I ignored it, scared to look back and lose something. I wonder if it was reflex that made me turn so sharply, or if I still had that special connection that I once had when I was younger?

I caught him, before he could fall to the ground. I caught his weight, with my arms wrapped around his waist, and I supported him.

You know it's funny. Like always, I couldn't carry his weight, I couldn't support him, and I fell backwards, my back hitting the cold tiles as he lay on top of me. I could feel everything. The frosty tile against my back, the way his firm chest pressed against my lower stomach, his deep shallow warm breaths between my breasts. His shaking hands, his nervous shuffle.

I could clearly read the embarrassment in his eyes, and I wondered when he lost his expressional face. I wondered why I just now realized how different he was from yesterday, from what his 15 year old self was, from what he was at 12.

I felt him push off, a suffocating cold enter where he once was. I pushed myself up. I'm sure I felt the wound on my shoulder reopen, as the stitches snapped apart, my skin tearing as the warm sticky red liquid slid down my arm slowly. The only thing I couldn't feel was the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-san!" he said it so fast, so hurried, and with such a sincere look that it unnerved me.

"It's ok, Naruto, your pain killers probably didn't ware off, your legs are probably still numb."

He scratched the back of his head in a habit long gone. It sent shivers down my spine. It's so funny. It's so funny, that I could feel my breathe quicken.

"Can you get to your bed yourself?"

"Yeah, sure, sorry!"

He smiled again, and emotions I suppressed with such natural instinct began to overwhelm me. I could feel my heart beat with such an erratic tempo, my breaths become shorter and shallower. I watched his blond hair wisp across his eyes as he hopped into his bed shifting back to me. A big grin and thumbs up.

"_I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a life time, Sakura-chan."_

The memory came so fast and so strong, his position so hauntingly similar to the 12 year old boy that seemed a distant blur in a scope of memories I didn't want to evoke.

"See I told you I could get back in!"

He was smiling again. Naruto was smiling again. It's so funny. It's funny, that I was panting, that I couldn't catch my breath that I could feel the weight of emotions gathering in my throat. It's funny, that my chest began to constrict in pain as my lungs burned. It's funny, that the room began to spin in circles around my head. It's funny!

I forced myself off the floor, rushing to the door in such a slow frantic pace. As if my legs suddenly became too heavy to carry. I felt the rush of panic as my hand gripped the side of the open door.

"Sakura-san?"

God turn around; look at him, stop being weak! It's not your fault!

It's funny how much strength it took to look at him. It's funny, to see him sitting in those white sheets grinning from ear to ear. It's funny, that he looked so much like he did when everything began to turn for the worst. It's funny, that I was waiting for him to make a promise of a lifetime that would ruin our lifetime.

"Will you come visit me again?"

My mind shattered to pieces as I nodded dumbly before pushing myself out of the room.

I clutched each wall tightly as I made my way down the white halls. Everything was moving so fast and slow at the same time. I could feel my shallow breaths, my shaking hands, and the lump in my throat, I was well aware that everything around me was spinning.

I turned down a deserted hall clutching onto the wall in the darkening hallway. My back slamming against the wall as my feet gave way. My body sliding down the white wall paper, my distasteful pink hair failing on the reflective tiles as I stood staring at the ceiling, my throat burning, my chest heaving with pain as I forced my tears down.

The door beside me was opened slowly, quietly. I didn't need to look to see who it was.

My life's just so funny.

Why was it that I only seemed to find this man when I didn't want to see him? I could never find him when I was 12.

I could feel him looking at me, watching me with something I couldn't place. It's funny, that I would end up meeting up with him now. I'm pathetic. I'm slumped beside his door, dressed in his shirt and my black shorts, as I stare blankly up at the ceiling.

"Sakura. What is it?"

"Was that a question Sasuke?"

God why am I being a bitch?

"Yes."

"Oh, it sounded like a demanded, I was confused."

"Sakura."

I really hate the way he says my name; like it's something special, like he cares.

"It's funny, you know."

"What's funny?"

Why am I having this conversation?

"Irony,"

"Sakura."

Stop pushing me! Please leave so I can pull myself together, before I fall apart.

"Naruto doesn't remember anything, Sasuke. Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_?"

He doesn't remember _us_. Me.

"What do you think I mean, Sasuke!"

"Can't you fix it, his memory I mean, with a medical Jutsu or something?"

I looked down at my bandaged hands, heated anger seeping in crushing my calm demeanor. I couldn't help the malicious laugh that left me.

What's wrong with me!

"Sure let me use my medical ninjutsu, with my worthless hands; just let me concentrate chakra through my nonexistent chakra channels, Sasuke!"

He hesitated.

"….I'm sorry… I'll tell Tsunade. Go get your shoulder checked out, it's bleeding all over the wall. I'm going to see the dope after, why don't you come along so that you can explain."

"Yeah, why not."

I don't know what it was that made me break down at that moment, but I started laughing so hard. I started laughing as my heart tore apart. It was all so funny in an ironic sort of way.

"Sakura?"

Don't call me like that! Don't say it like your concerned! Don't feel sorry for me anymore! Naruto's the one who doesn't have a memory. Naruto!

"It's just so funny, Sasuke."

"Sakura?"

He sounded worried. I want everyone to stop worrying about me! Naruto needs help, not me.

"It's funny because he always said irony was a bitch!"

"Sakura?"

Why won't anyone cry for Naruto! Someone cry for Naruto! Someone worry for Naruto!

"What Sasuke! What! Please tell me what!"

Why am I yelling?

"Sakura….your….crying."

My eyes widened as I moved my hand up to my eyes to feel the tears. God it's funny how weak I am. That's why no one worries for Naruto. He's so strong. So why am I worrying for him?

I felt myself laugh harder as I covered my face in my hands. I hate myself.

I felt Sasuke's arm on my shoulder and my head snapped up to look at him. He was on his knees in front of me, face blank as a slate. I leaned into him, my fingers twisting into the material of his shirt.

I could feel his unsure arms wrap around me as we sat in the dark empty hall of the hospital. I was desperate for comfort.

"Sakura…It's….not your fault."

His voice was uncertain and I could tell that he was trying to find something comforting to say to me. I didn't believe a word he said, but just being there helped, it really helped; because he was never there before.

It's so ironic that Naruto was always the one to console me and I use to wish it was Sasuke that wrapped his arms around me. Now as I cling to his chest I wish more and more for the protective embrace of Naruto.

It's funny, that I wished so hard for Naruto to forget everything, to not be tainted, or feel responsible, it's so fucking funny that I got my wish and I didn't want it. Irony's a bitch.

**Sasuke POV**

I could feel it in my whole body. My hands felt like they were on fire. Each wave of nerves sent my mind places it should not be. Each step down that white hall put me closer to the edge. I didn't do anything wrong.

I just tried to help. She was on the edge with guilt. I did anything a good teammate would do. I just filled in for Nar---

My feet halted against my will as something screamed out stupidity. I just filled in for _Naruto_.

That's all I did.

I must look so damn dumb. I'm just filling in. God-damn-it, I'm nothing anymore than a replacement.

I've been a lot of things in my life but I've never been, a filler before. I've never missed the small glances she sends his way, or how he always manages to be the first one to aid her in battle regardless of if she needed it or not.

I felt a sharp pain down my arm.

Then there was always that one gesture of hers. She had always had a habit in our youth, and it never passed me. When she spoke she would look right into your eyes as if you were the most amazing thing in the world.

Then a soft pink color would spread across her cheeks and her eyes would glance down so quickly as if she was ashamed to be looking at something as wondrous as you. It was something that used to make me feel like I was something extraordinary.

It was about a year after I returned that we were all on a mission. We were all almost 17, Sakura's birthday a month away. Naruto had gotten a nasty cut on his arm during an ambush to sand. She had knelt down in front of him in the burning sand. She didn't say anything as she healed him. Her chakra was low, but the guilt of the wound was on her mind.

When we were ambushed 9 attacked her, while 3 took me, and only 1 went for Naruto. He rushed into help her and took a nasty cut down his arm as he blocked the sword cut that was intended for her waist.

It was then that Naruto started to pour out all kinds of apologizes. It was obvious that he assumed she was angry with him. I remember it was the phrase "Sakura-chan I had to!" It was such a swift and fluid motion that it seemed so natural.

His hand went to the side of his face that she had slapped. He stayed wide eyed and speechless as his mouth hung open slightly. Her eyes were looked with his. And I was sure Naruto could tell she wasn't angry just…desperate.

She kept her eyes locked with his as she spoke.

"You don't have to do it, because, I wouldn't be me without you. So don't, don't you ever give your life for mine."

It was then that it happened, that downward motion of her eyes; the blush was gone, but that intense look didn't pass me. I know it passed him. I know Naruto didn't notice it. He just smiled softly as she finished up.

He always loved her, and I could still see it. Something happened between them, something that through things off between them. It pushed them apart and keeps them quietly out of arms reach. As if she's scared, and he's unwilling.

I stopped at Tsunade's door and walked in. I'm going to beat the hell out of that dumbass. He always managed to screw everything up.

**Naruto's POV **

I've been sitting here for a half hour! There's nothing to look at! I'm going so damn crazy! I've been looking out the same window, at the same empty street, staring at these stupid daisies!

I wonder if sexy Sakura-san gave me these! Why would she? I don't even know her. She must be a medic. She did know about the pain killers. Oh, the pain killers!

Oh, Shit. Shit. I really fucked up! She must think I'm some kind of perverted bastard! I swear, why me! I had to fall into her, soft, perfectly rounded, relatively big, boobs!

Ok I'm either the luckiest son-of-a-bitch ever, or I just screwed my only chance with Sakura-sa-, Sakura-chan has a nice ring.

"What the hell am I thinking? She must hate me! I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes you are."

I swear every bone in my body froze at that voice. My head swung around to face the door, only to meet the glare of some guy. I don't know why but I'm really annoyed just looking at this guy! There's just something about him that pisses me off. His black hair and eyes the way he leans so casually on the door frame. Confident prick!

"Who the hell are you?"

Why is he looking at me like that? He's just staring at me! With those freaky red eyes, wait, what the fuck? Weren't they just black?

I watched him, feeling uneasy as a thick silence spread across the room. My eyes lingered over to my orange pants, and the kunai holster on the far counter top. My head shifted back to him as he spoke.

"What. Do you plan on trying to kill me with a kunai?"

I'm not stupid. Well, not _that_ stupid. He wasn't asking me a question more like mocking me. Like he knew I couldn't do anything.

I really hate this guy, everything little damn about him. I could literally punch him in the face and feel nothing but fucking joy!

"Why are you here?"

I asked the question since it appeared he wasn't going to tell me who he was. I began to think of any way to get out of the room. I could try jumping from the window since the door was blocked. The only problem with that is I'm on the 4th floor and my legs are still numb.

Is this guy trying to kill me? Does he have a mission? What the hell does he want and why is he staring at me that, like he's trying to read me.

"To…visit"

He came here to _visit_ me yet he won't even tell me his name. I don't know who he is!

"I don't know you, so get the hell out."

Yeah that's it turn back to the window and ignore him. He'll go away. Just ignore him, and keep looking out the window. Look a blond haired woman is coming with a large bag. I wonder who she is visiting.

Ok, what the hell, he's still here.

"Why the hell are you still here? Didn't I tell you to go away?'

"Hn"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You really don't remember me?"

I really hate this guy! He acts like there should be a reason I would want to remember him!

"Why the fuck would I want to remember someone like you?"

God, I don't know what it is but I just hate him. He barely said anything and yet I can't look at him without feeling pissed. I'm so pissed; I can feel my hands gripping into the white fabric.

"Hn, why would you want to remember someone like me?"

What is it with this guy? Out of nowhere he sounds depressed, his face doesn't seem depressed, but it's the way he said it. God damn it, I feel bad. I feel bad but I'm still pissed. No, I'm not really pissed. I'm…I can't put a word to _it_. It's more like, I don't know, maybe…it's kinda like regret and maybe jealousy?

I suppose I should say something….he did come to visit after all.

"Look, stay or go. I don't really care."

I watched as he looked past me out the window. He spoke slowly as if I get confused.

"Do you know how you got here?"

It's weird I hadn't really asked myself that question. Why was I in a hospital? Why was there a woman I didn't know waiting for me to wake up? Why is this guy here?

I have so many questions, and none of them have answers. I stared at him. I couldn't remember him but I knew where my house was. I knew I was a ninja. I knew everything about myself and Konoha, but It was the faces that were missing.

I could see the Ramen stand in my mind and a figure of an old man but no face. Do I have parents, a lover, maybe I'm married? Oh my god, I could have kids! I can't remember! Oh god. I can't _remember!_

I felt my hands shake as I understood everything and nothing. What the hell happened to me? Why didn't I think about this earlier! Why wasn't this something that seemed important!

Oh my fucking god. I could be rich! Wait, I must know this guy if he came to visit me. Maybe he's my brother. I could have a sister and he's married to her, or he could be my best friend.

Probably not the last one ,but hell maybe he could tell me about my life! Shit, he must be mad or hurt at me for not remembering him, or really calm just like he looks.

"Do I know you?"

His eyes stared right through me and I noticed that for a man who seemed to shout I'm-better-than-you he never meet my eyes, like he couldn't.

"Hn."

The next words were the only ones I could think of.

"Sorry. What's your name again?"

His eyes shifted to me again before flipping back to the window.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you again, Sasuke"

I watched him nod, and I wondered how I managed to apparently be on friendly terms with such a cold person.

"How do I know you?"

I watched his eyes roam over the room before he seemed to collect the right phrase.

"We were teammates, the three of us."

"Are we strong?"

"Were good at what we do."

"So, Sasuke, who's the other person?"

His expression changed, almost darker as if something was bothering him. Did we have some asshole guy? But before he could answer the door slammed open! And my wide eyes meet bright blue.

I didn't understand. Maybe she's my sister she did have blond hair and blue eyes, it possible. She looks about my age, maybe were twins!

Her blue eyes locked with mine before they shifted down. I remembered she was the woman I saw maybe 5 minutes ago walking in with a plastic bag. I watched her quietly as her eyes once again shifted towards me before flickering towards the door. My mind stopped trying to explain as I saw another figure slid into the room.

It happened again, my heart fluttered, my throat dried, and my chest became tight. I wonder will she be able to do this to me every time I see her.

She had changed, she know had on a black turtle neck and a pair of black shorts with a red skirt over it, a holster around one leg and a pair of black short boots.

I could still see the bandages around her arms. She was a ninja, granted, a damn fine ninja but none-the-less a ninja. She held the presence of concentrated power. Her face was calm a small smile present and her pink hair smelt so strongly of lilacs that I could smell it from my bed. I was about to invite her in when I heard _him._

"Sakura, I talked with the head nurse. Tsunade won't be able to make it. She said to tell you to take care of everything, and that she will find time within the next few hours to meet up."

"Thank you."

Their conversation was short. The friction between them didn't slip me. There was something there. From the way Sasuke had said her name, as if it were special, as if it needed to be said differently.

It was in the way his eyes would shift to lock with hers only to glace away in a hurried rush. There was something there, unsaid but on the surface. I guess that's when I realized I _hated _Uchiha Sasuke!

Even their damn names sounded good together! Sasuke and Sakura, SasuSaku, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha! Anyway you said it, it sounded good, and I hated it. I hated Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ino, would you mind giving us some time?"

Her green eyes didn't look at the blond named Ino, but she slipped out of the room without so much as a good bye.

So here I was with _Sasuke_ and Sakura. I should have figured a cool jerk like Sasuke would get a girl like her. I didn't deserve someone like her, she was beyond my reach.

"Naruto, do you know who we are?" her voice was so soft.

I know that's Sasuke-bastard, and your Sakura. I know me and that bastard are teammates. I don't know anything besides what he told me. That's what I wanted to say but I changed my words.

"Only that he's my teammate."

I watched as she smiled moving a little further away from me and closer to the door as if she planned to run away. Her eyes locked with mine and for a moment I couldn't think.

"Naruto, I was your teammate too."

She was my teammate, that's why she was with me. Not a lover, not a wife, we didn't have kids, and somehow even though I already knew it, I still hurt because I wanted it.

"So we're all close?"

I watched her hesitate. Her eyes shifting to the ground and leaving mine so suddenly I thought perhaps they never meet at all.

"Were the best three man cell out there."

She didn't answer my question.

"So you're both really strong?"

Her eyes glanced down before meeting with mine again.

"Well, most."

Then once again that intense stare left mine. I wanted to leave; I couldn't be with her like this. It was breaking my heart. They must be together, they looked good together.

"So do I get to go home Sakura?"

"We can all leave right now. Do you have any questions? Do you want us to explain anything about your past. I can fill in anything between 12 and 19"

Do you love that bastard? That's the only question I wanted to ask.

"No, I don't care about my past."

I didn't expect to say anything like that but the words slipped and I could feel the crushing regret that they brought with them.

"Can I take you out to get some Ramen? Maybe you'd like to know something?"

She was so calm. Was I so unimportant that she couldn't be bothered to care if I forgot her?

I turned away from her to catch sight of him.

I watched his expression; his black eyes narrow as if in understanding as our eyes meet and linger on one another's. Sasuke was feeling annoyed.

Maybe in some small way I was a threat, maybe, just maybe, I had a chance with Sakura. She did just ask me out to dinner, right? You could even call it a _date_.

"I'd love to."

Her eyes were wide as if surprised and fluttered down to the ground.

"Let's go Sakura! Sasuke-Teme, why don't you follow along?"

"Hn."

I swear I won't let him win. I want Sakura all to myself. I guess I'm the possessive type.

**Tsunade POV **

It was late, and I was stressed.

I had read over Neji report nine times and I still had a hard time understanding it.

They killed a whole Mist camp; 300 mist ninja, from Chuunin to ANBU.

Dozens of the mist ninja were found breathing but unresponsive. Their eyes open and dead at the same time. Sakura, I really hate that illusion of hers, Mist medics are going to have one hell of a time removing it.

The rest were completely dead. A mixture of sword abrasions, and burn makings along with numbed cells from electricity, that was Sasuke's work.

Stopped hearts, shrunken lungs, cell acceleration, and crushed bones, Sakura's work.

Of course there was Naruto's work, snapped neck and holes, and the blackened skin of demon chakra.

I couldn't help but hold my head in frustration. Mist would know who did it. Everyone knew of Kakashi's demons. Those 3 were in everyone's bingo books. Everyone knew of what their mission scenes looked like. This was going to be the final weight that tipped the scale. God there's going to be a war.

I felt his presence at my window.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

It was bad news, I already knew, I did win a year supple of free sake last night, right before there 3 bloody bodies came through those gates.

"Tsunade-hime, Akatsuki is pulling the strings of Mist. Something big is going to happen."

"What should I do?"

"Prepare, we don't have more than a week before something happens. You need to get everyone ready. You need to heal that apprentice of yours arms; you know she has the techniques needed to restore my idiots' memory. Konoha might fall if we're ambushed and those 3 aren't ready."

"So Akatsuki, and Mist, along with all the hidden villages beside Sand are against us. Hey, Jiraiya I don't think we're going to make it to 80."

We just need to get ready. I hope everyone's ready for this shit storm.

* * *

"_**You know, I once though, Maybe if all three of us had different pasts, if we weren't so mixed **_

_**up with all this crap, would we be happier, would we smile more, or would we all be dead? It **_

_**was all this crap that made us what we are today? Shit, I'd rather be weak then be what we **_

_**became."**_

_**~NARUTO**_


	3. Murmur

"_**I once asked her 'why do you love him?' she had smiled so sadly it made me regret my question. It was said so certainly, I would have never imagined a 13 year old little girl said it. 'If I could Naruto, I'd tell my heart not to be so foolish, but I'll tell you a secret. Naruto your heart doesn't have ears, it doesn't hear you cry or know how foolish it is, so just listen. Hope it tells you something else one day. Even if it's just a murmur, make sure you hear when it changes'. I've listened so hard, but it's never changed."**_

**NARUTO**

_**Recollections **_

**Chapter 3: Murmurs**

I guess I noticed it a little late. So when all the swarming thoughts in my head couldn't clear I picked the most reasonable phrase.

"What the shit?"

So I guess the most reasonable reaction was for her to rush through the closed hospital door. There was a long pause. The room was dead silent and the second seemed to stretch out.

"Eh, Sakur—"

Her face went though a few shades of pink before red hit.

"Oh, god, I-I'm s-s-ooo sorry."

I guess she noticed a little late as well. Her body hit Sasuke's with so much force she was thrown back. Or maybe it was so little force because Sasuke himself didn't even sway. She gave out a small 'uff'.

I reached my hand out to grab hers but was a little late. Sasuke had already grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up and into his chest. That Bastard!

He's to close to her. I noticed her knees shake as her figure began to slump down. Panic hit me then.

I think it was the first time I saw Sasuke's face change. His eyes went wide as his hands griped her shoulders lowering her slowly to the tiles as he slumped down in front of her. She was shaking slightly, her head lowered, with her pink hair covering her face, and her hand clutching her wrist.

"What the hell did you do, you bastard!"

I guess it was the panic, or something.

The room got very hot, and the lights seemed too bright. My head suddenly started to throb. It was killing me. Like something was ripping inside of my brain. I closed my eyes tightly trying to ease the extra pain the light from the ceiling was causing. As if on cue the sudden darkness sent sirens ringing through my ears. I suddenly felt dizzy, and before I could react my knees hit the ground.

It was in a flush of images and colors that something stuck out. I couldn't tell where it was, but the ground was shattered to pieces. Dirt, concrete, and running pipes stuck out all around me.

I could feel the warm liquid running down my arm. The searing pain the salt water pooling around me caused; as it seeped in though open flesh. I could feel my rapid breaths, the dirt under where I was sitting. I could taste that metallic fluid in my mouth. I felt the extra weight on my arm.

I could feel shaky fingers wrap around my arm. The foreign warm liquid continued to slide down my arm, and through those shaking gentle fingers. Blood, it was blood, and I could make out the small figure as it stood on its knees, as my arm ran through its chest. I could feel myself shaking. My eyes wide as fear gripped my mind and guilt strangled my heart. I could feel my throat dry. I could feel every damn thing at it scared me.

I looked up at the figure only to see a shaking form. I watched the lips move unable to hear there voice, but able to clearly make out what they were saying and hear it echoing through my ears. It was ringing louder, the image blurring as my fear grew. The words grinding into my very core

"_Are you ok, now?"_

I opened my eyes gasping loudly and coughing frantically. I felt as if I had resurfaced after being held under water. Wave after wave, of nausea hit me. This fucking sucks. This feeling, that…what was that? A memory? Had I killed someone like _that_. My eyes stared down at my shaking hands. Had these hand run though someone chest? Why did they sound so concerned for me? Why where they worried about the one who did that to them. Why were they worried for _me_? Was it a friend, or a lover? Was it a teammate? I hate this fucking feeling. I hate the way I feel right now.

"Are you ok, now?"

My body shook as my hands gripped whoever was touching my shoulder. I pushed them away franticly adding as much force as I could muster. Why hadn't I noticed someone there? My eyes finally focused. Pink hair was scattered across the tile. Her figure was lying on the ground, her eyes looking at me. As if taunting me; killing me with that betrayed look, and it killed because it seemed so familiar.

I was about to apologize, maybe, even explain. I couldn't, I couldn't tell her what I was, maybe, what I did. I didn't want her to know. Hell I didn't even fucking know. I didn't want her to see the monster I was or _am_.

I didn't explain, and in a flash I was thrown against a wall. A firm grip on my neck. I locked eyes with Sasuke. Pure rage showing through red eyes. Those 4 black commas whirling around like wheels.

"let go." I demanded. I forced my eyes to keep a steady glare at him rather then searching for Sakura. To see if she was alright, or maybe, even injured.

Shit, I really hate this guy. It's all his fault.

"Sasuke! Stop."

My eyes looked over and saw Sakura. Her eyes unreadable as she gripped the bastards arm. Her voice wasn't pleading it was daunting.

I watched as there eyes locked and I could feel the intensity between them. His eyes slip to her wrist. The white bandages an odd purple. My eyes then followed up to her arm another purple mark on those pure white bandages. One Sasuke's, one mine. What was wrong with her arms? Was she in pain? Did we both cause her more? And why was this guilt so nostalgic. Like it was always there looming over my head. Like it was common to hurt her. Like I, or maybe we, always did.

His arm released my neck and I watched her leave the room. I watched her back quietly.

"Get dressed."

It was an order, and I realized just how all this started. I had noticed the tattoo on my stomach while dressing and Sakura had come in to check on me. Only problem was I only had boxers on.

"Let me warn you now. I won't let you hurt her like the last times. I don't care if she forgives you. I don't care if she begs me, or cries out to stop. I'll take care of the problem. I'll take care of you, Naruto."

My eyes locked with his. And I realized that the hatred was a lot deeper then just some rivalry over Sakura. We hated each other for deeper reasons. Memories or no memories the hatred lingered in me. Whether I knew why or not. Feelings don't change so easily.

His words echoed in my mind. _I won't let you hurt her like the last times. 'times' _just how many '_times' _ have I hurt her?

We must have been sitting there for over 2 hours. I was trying to explain major events in our lives in a brief outline but the questions wouldn't stop; one general statement would turn into a full length story.

"So I fell into the river on our third mission?"

I couldn't help but smile, as his utter shock was turned into embarrassment as Sasuke added his own comment.

"No, you drowned in the river and then fell off the waterfall."

His statement was so blunt and executed at such a perfect time that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! I must have been really strong at twelve to have not died after falling off a fuckin' waterfall!"

"Well actually, you grabbed Sakura, pulling her down into the river. She eventually pulled you up, I guess"

I once again began to laugh remembering him grabbing my arm pulling me into that freezing water.

"Well, umm, thanks for saving my ass Sakura."

I was happy when he dropped the 'san' from my name. I watched his face shift into another shade of red. Whether from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"Yeah I guess Sakura did kind of save you. I mean I went to save Sakura and she held onto your hand."

I quickly stopped laughing and looked over at Sasuke noticing Naruto staring at him as well.

"You were going to let me fall of a giant waterfall?"

I could hear the shock in Naruto's tone.

"Hai."

The silence lingered between us, as Sasuke's words sank in. Not a second of hesitation. It was nearly scary.

"Don't look at me like that. Kakashi was getting ready to grab Naruto anyway."

I realized he was talking to me. There was silence again before Naruto began shouting. As I tried to repress a laugh.

"You Son-of-a-bitch! You just wanted to look cool in front of Sakura-chan!"

I watched Sasuke smirk. He was just egging him on. It really made me nostalgic. This would never have happened if he hadn't lost his memory. We all just would have gone home after the mission. If it was late, one of the two would have waited, and then offered to walk me home. I'd say no, and we'd meet on another mission, 2, maybe 3 weeks later. Something bothered me; after we left the hospital they seemed different with each other. As if they had a secret duel.

My face flushed at the realization and I felt childish. Wasn't I too old to blush?

"Did you just call me 'Sakura-chan'?"

Naruto stopped yelling curses at Sasuke, "Oh, shit, sorry it slipped."

I couldn't help the smile across my face.

"It's ok..." It felt right.

"Ah, so Sasuke was just trying to make you 'Jealous' back then too Naruto?"

I didn't have to turn to look, I felt Kakashi come in a few moments ago.

"Holy shit! Who the Hell are you? Where the hell did you come from? How the hell did you know my name?"

I watched Kakashi pause, and then take the seat next to Sasuke. Sometimes I felt like Kakashi steer clear of me. It might sound silly, but sometimes I think he avoids me. I guess it's just me because a few months ago I mentioned it on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto and they both said it was just me. They said he probably doesn't know how to start conversations now that I'm older.

It's funny I always see Gai talking with Tenten, then again, Gai's, Gai he talks to everyone. Well, no, he doesn't talk to me, but I've seen him talk to Hinata and Ino. It's my fault I'm always to busy, and after missions everyone goes to that one bar, but I usually just go home. If I made myself more open, I could probably talk to others. I don't know why I'm thinking about this it's stupid.

"Naruto when you say things like that it hurts an old mans heart."

I watched Sasuke glance over at Kakashi, and then shift his eyes over at me before talking. Sasuke was annoyed, and it was obvious. The mood between him and Kakashi was never the same. I don't know what happened between them but it was always there.

After awhile Kakashi stopped showing up. Somewhere so did we. None of us…well things just weren't the same anymore and conversations turned bitter quickly.

"The dumbass went and lost his memory."

There was a long silence between us once more. I realized Sasuke's tone was different this time. He wasn't just trying to annoy Naruto anymore. There was something that went wrong in those 30 seconds that just set the wrong wheels moving. I could never understand what made Sasuke switch like that. Or what exactly happened between the three men I had known my whole life.

"You fucking bastard! You act like this is my fault!"

There it was. That shift in the air. It was something different. It was past there usual insults. It was pure tension. It was like the tension on the roof of the hospital that one afternoon so many years ago. I wish I knew what it was that made us like this. I was suddenly annoyed with Sasuke, pissed off Naruto couldn't just let things slide, and pissed that Kakashi would meet everyone's eyes but mine. Most of all I was pissed that I was pissed. I…sometimes…I think one day were all just going to say something and break what thin lines of friendship we have. It makes me sad because I want it to happen. That way we can openly hate each other instead of this fake shit we have been doing for the last 2 years. What's wrong with me? That's horrible.

Naruto was standing over me now staring straight at Sasuke like he could murder him right then and there. Sasuke wasn't looking at any of us. There was something at the tip of his tongue and it was taking him great precaution not to let the phrase slip from his tight lips. I suppose my voice slipped and my anger poured into my tone.

"Stop it. You both are too old to be bickering like morons."

My tone surprised even me and I could feel Naruto and Sasuke staring at me as I opted to stare at my uneaten bowl of Raman. I was always like that. I'm such a bitch why couldn't I just be quiet and let them cool down. What the hells wrong with me? They must hate me. Hell, I would hate to be my teammate.

"I'm sorry."

I said it quickly, my shame over powering me. The night was going well we were talking, laughing, even getting each others goats. Why do I have to ruin everything?

"Sakura-chan, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I got mad for nothing."

"Hai, he's right."

"What the hell, you fucker. You pissed me off by your little insults." His voice was low and menacing.

"I didn't insult you, dope. I told the truth. I guess I could have phrased it better. Something like, 'Naruto lost his memory, what a fool'."

"Yeah! Like that! Wait, you bastard! That's the same thing!"

I saw Sasuke smirk "but it was worded better."

Naruto was silent for a moment contemplating whether it was worded better or not. After a while he seemed satisfied, sat back down and ordered another Raman. There was a long silence as my chop sticks swirled in the golden both, creating imaginary patterns. Naruto and Sasuke were always fixing the problems I started.

"How much do you remember Naruto?"

I was surprised at how serious Kakashi sounded. Naruto's face was thoughtful for awhile before he began to speak.

"Well…I don't know not much just…pieces."

Pieces? What dose he mean by that? Can Naruto already be gaining back his memories?

"Peieces?"

It was Kakashi who voiced the unanswered question. My eyes watched him for a moment his silver hair seemed a bit gray in the dim light of the Ramon stand. He seemed…tired. Somewhat on edge.

"Little things…voices, shadows, and glimpse of things…almost like an old movie."

"Anything consistent?"

Something was wrong. Kakashi seemed off. Like he knew something. My mind clicked then. The demon, Naruto didn't know about that damned fox. Oh God, I needed to get his memory. He could be in trouble if he fought the Akatsuki, and lost himself to the demon. He fought better when he was in control. That must be why Naruto's been so carefree. Shit, this sucks.

"It means something that happens again and again, dope."

I guess I didn't realize how long Naruto took to respond, but Sasuke seemed to have realized the problem.

"I knew that bastard…It's just its real quick glimpse. Like while we where walking here, I'd look at certain things and see small glimpse of things. Like when we came inside…it was like a bunch of photos of people. A girl with long dark hair, and some one I remember calling Kiba…and a dog."

"But nothing consistent Naruto?"

"Yeah…a phrase…like a murmur…it asks me if 'I'm ok'"

I suddenly felt nauseous, my head was spinning. My hands went to the chain around my neck playing with the small silver trinket.

"Sakura."

My eyes flashed over to Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke."

His eyes scaned me for a moment as if he was looking through me. As if our minds went to the same place. I watched as he mused over his next question. Sasuke was never one to rush his thoughts. He'd plan, and he'd wait until he knew exactly the right way to word something.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!"

My head shifted in the direction of a short dark haired man. I instantly recognized him.

"Hai, Doctor Kumi."

"Tsunade-sama has asked you to report to her office!"

"Now?"

The words seemed to spill from Sasuke's lips as my eyes darted over to the clock he was glaring at. 11:30 pm. The little man must have just noticed Sasuke since he backed up slightly before glaring.

"Hokage-sama, is very busy, time doesn't concern her. Sakura-sama is aware of this. It's called _respect_!"

I could hear the sneer in his words. It seemed most of the hospital staff didn't care much for the Traitor, and the Demon. It pissed me off that our whole team was labeled.

"Hai, your right Kumi-san, apparently respect is hard to come by in Konoha, don't you think?"

My eyes shifted in his direction as he began to fidget clearly getting my hidden meaning.

"Sakura-sama, I apologize I was simply trying to relay the messag—"

"And you have, good night Kumi-san."

It was done then, he walked away quickly, head down. I didn't bother to turn to my group.

"Well, duty calls. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I'll buy next time."

I stood up and pushed aside the orange cloth ready to exist when I felt someone grab my upper arm. Avoiding any contact with my bandages. I'm so weak.

"Sakura, I'll walk you. It's late."

"Sasuke, It's ok."

I scarcely heard my sensei as he walked past me, his voice a quiet whisper.

"Sakura, the rumors are already spread. Your arms will attract unwanted attention."

I turned to argue, my rage now at its peek, only to have soft wisps of gray smoke cloud my vision instead of his lazy black eye.

I turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I'll be walking with Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Oh, Bye-bye Sakura-chan!" I couldn't help the smile on my face as he ordered another bowl of Ramon.

We parted quickly, our walk silent for the majority. Her head was kept firmly to the ground. As we walked through the silent streets the winter breeze searing the skin on my face. The bars were in full swing, and the streets were empty.

"Don't touch him again."

She said it quietly, so low and steady that it seemed like the phrase meant nothing. I knew exactly what it meant, and I knew exactly why it had come up. It was what the dope said, no, it was what he remembered.

"Sakura--"

Her words cut me off, her eyes still focused on the ground. Her voice was confident. It annoyed me. After everything she still defended him. Just like she did me.

"Did you hear me, Sasuke?"

"I heard you."

She lifted her head slowly, as if contemplating whether the floor held some significance I couldn't see. She had always been like that. As if she didn't trust her own words.

"Then we're understood. Correct?"

It was then that our eyes meet, and unsaid words were spoken. We stood there, silent. As she stood in front of me, her eyes uncertain. She never did have the confidence Naruto or I had.

"Sasuke, if you say it, I'll believe you. I'll believe you, as long as you say it."

Even if I said it, I wouldn't mean it, and she wouldn't believe it.

"Sasuke, it's not his fault."

Why did she have to lie too herself? Why did she believe that? He'd have killed her. He could kill her with his own hands, and still, still she would say it wasn't him.

"Sasuke, just say you won't hurt him."

"I won't say that. Sakura."

"Sasuke, you don't understand he didn't mean it!"

"He still did it, Sakura. I watched him. He's not himself. If it came down to him or you. You know my choice and so dose he!"

"Sasuke, I wouldn't give up on you! Would you give up on me?"

I knew where she was going with this, but it wasn't the same. Even though I want revenge I'd never hurt her to kill Itachi. I would never lose my own mind. If I did, I would want him to kill me before I hurt her. I can't see that again. She's my family, so is Naruto, but if he, I just can't let the same thing happen. It was my fault the first time, I wasn't strong enough. It was my foolish mistake. I won't have any more blood on my hands. I'll protect her, like I should have done with my own family.

"Sasuke answer me!"

"No, Sakura I wouldn't give up on you."

She griped the fabric of my black shirt pulling herself toward me. Her eyes scanned mine as if calculating her next phrase as if she felt guilty for it. I hate the way she is. I hate the power she has over me. I hate that she has become this important.

"Then say it."

Her hands where shaking and I assumed she was in pain from just grasping my shoulders. My mind went back to the Ramon stand and her uneaten bowl of Ramon. The chop sticks must have put too much pressure on her skin. Shit, she's in pain, and its my fault.

"I won't touch him."

It was the first time I lied to her, and somehow I knew it wouldn't be the last. I knew she believed each word and knew they were lies.

She let me go and began to walk ahead. My eyes saw the wooden doors of the Hokages office.

"Thank you for walking me here Sasuke. I'll see you."

I stood there and watched her enter the building. I only waited about a minute until I saw someone slip out of the Hokage's window. Our eyes locked for a brief moment before he left the window sill in a flash. My eyes then noticed Sakura come into the Tsunade's office.

Just what could Naruto's sensei be telling our Hokage? I let my hand run through my bangs as I picked a nice tree to sit in. If rumors where already around town that Sakura's arms were useless, it could get dangerous. Konoha had so many drunks around after 12.

I watched her enter my office her pink hair flowing behind her. My student surely did grow into a beautiful woman.

"You wanted to see me?"

I watched her stand there her head to the ground. I suppose it's my fault that they ended up this way. What could I have done? They were the strongest I had. I should have known. Team 7 had been through more in there 18 years of living then I had at the age of 30. I suppose it tainted them to a certain degree. All there insecurities seemed to be heightened after awhile.

"Sakura, I think I can fix your arms."

I watched her fidget for a moment. Clearly she had already thought it was possible.

"Sakura, how do you think I can accomplish this?"

"You could force chakra down the destroyed channels, once you open a path my own chakra will flow to the area automatically healing the channels."

So how long ago did she theorize that? It was so like Sakura to already have a solution to an unasked question.

"Do you realize the risks?"

It was a stupid question. She had probably thought through the whole procedure.

"It will be painful, but I feel it's necessary."

She was figuring that silver chain again. It was a nervous habit of hers. Just how long had she had that thing? I haven't seen her take it off in maybe 3 or 4 years. It's not very expensive you can tell just by looking at it. So why is it so important? Just where did she get it? Silver wasn't common here, It was more traditionally worn by the sand.

"Well if you're ready, come over and have a seat by my desk. We'll start now."

She walked over quietly, and I watched as she untied the bandages. It was such a small act of biting her bottom lip that I understood how much pain she was in. I had seen her come back from missions bleeding and not flinch when each shuriken was pulled from her skin. I nearly shivered. These kids were practically monsters. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They were beyond what anyone expected. Just 3 of them killed 300 mist nins. It was unimaginable.

"We can finish this in two sessions. I'll be here tomorrow night as well."

My eyes widened as she placed her arm on my desk. The flesh was a twisted purple. Two sessions wouldn't take much of my chakra but it would drain her.

"If possible I'd like the discoloration gone, by tonight."

My eyes flashed to look at her. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my breath. I placed my fingers above her forearm. Allowing chakra to form at each tip. She followed suit, poring chakra to the top of her arm. I began slow pushing small amounts of chakra through the damaged tunnel watching her flow her chakra in and rebuild the small path.

"You don't have to go that slow. We'll be here all night."

My eyes finally locked with hers as a half smirk covered her expression.

"Besides it doesn't hurt that bad. I've had worse."

I took a shaky breath before running through the rest of the channel in one quick motion. I watched as her teeth bit through her lip. Her eyes shut tight as her body shook from the pain. Her chakra was down the path in seconds and my eyes widened as the channel was built back completely.

"Shit. I mean really, shit. Why the hell dose there have too be another 41 channels. Shit! Lets just do them all tonight."

My eyes widened. Was she crazy!? I wasn't stupid I knew of how this must feel. It was like someone taking a searing hot knife and sliding it down your arm.

"Sakura are you insane?!"

"No, I just know I won't come back tomorrow if this is going to happen again. So finish it today while I have the courage."

She's crazy by the time she leaves she wont even be able to move her arms!

"Come on I need to finish this by 1:30. I have plans tomorrow."

"Fine, Sakura. But the next 41 times I'm not going to stop in-between."

"Just start."

I raised my fingerer tips again and ran them through another channel feeling my chakra cut through the demons lingering chakra. There was 21 channels in each arm 42 total. I watched her chakra pour down the channel.

"Sakura I'm going to do 5 at a time. That way I only have to run through about 4 times on each arm."

"Fine."

I once again lifted my fingers allowing each tip to settle on one channel. I ran my hand down quickly. And my eyes flashed up to Sakura. Her whole body was shaking. Her breaths were rapid, and her eyes were dilated.

"I'm fine. Do it again."

I had been doing this for nearly two hour. Sakura's right hand was done. I only had two channels remaining in her left. It had become difficult. On more than one occasion I was forced to go through the same channels twice, or sometimes up to nine times. I was becoming impatient. Sakura was panting heavily, sweat running down her neck. Her chakra was minimal, she was shaking with pain, and I was beginning to think that the pain was making her lost consciousness. I poured extra chakra to my fingers and found the last two channels. I quickly ran though them, allowing extra chakra to slice through the demons. I instantly felt guilty for adding the extra chakra as I watched Sakura clench her teeth together a quiet whimper escaped her mouth for the first time in those 2 hour. Her head lowed and she allowed her chakra to repair the last two channels.

My eyes examined her hands. The discoloring was gone. She was too pale. She seemed to glow even in the dimly illuminated office. I quickly helped her bandage her arms. They would be sore for at least one day. Though I imagine it was hard for her to move them at all.

"This is good."

I looked up at her as she began to walk out of the office.

"What's good Sakura?"

Her head turned to me a smile across her rigid face.

"I can help Naruto remember in two days."

I started at her for a moment. In two days she would find a way to heal his mind? I had taught her jutus for wounds, but I myself never had any talent for mental healing. I couldn't even find anyone who would dabble in that area. They all said it was too risky.

I only knew how to heal concussion, and brain hemorrhaging, even that was considered a step above the other villages. I had heard the nurse chatting about how she healed a man who lost his mind, but I thought it was idle gossip.

"Sakura, you can't heal memories."

"I think I can. I've tried and healed a few memory loose patents at the hospital it wasn't anything as big as Naruto's. Still…I think I can help him. I have to help him."

So all those rumors where true. I guess student surpasses teacher. Medical, strength, she even has genjutus something I was never good at.

"You know what they say Sakura."

She turned to look at me. As she made her way to the open window.

"What?"

"Memories are the things you don't want to forget."

I noticed something then. Maybe it was the way her expression became blank, or that small something that passed through her eyes. It was there something that kept everyone at a distance from her. They all had it the whole damn team. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, even Naruto. Something in there eyes that made you realize how far they kept you from them.

"Or you want to but can't seem to forget."

She left then. Her steps so quiet that I nearly though she was never there. Why the hell couldn't anyone use the door to leave?

My eyes glanced down at the paper before me. All three of them official decrees of war against Konoha. Three days that's all we have.

"_**I suppose we all hear them. Those little whispers as you walk by. For Sasuke it was traitor, or orphan; Kakashi was a pervert or cold; for Sakura it came as weak or useless: but mine was always monster or demon. I think it those whispers that haunt you at night. It those types of whisper that linger; making them seem real, tangible. It's those types of whispers that become murmurs and prove to you there true. Over and Over again, that's how a murmurs born."**_

_**Naruto**_

A/n: Sorry it took so long my grandma just passed away. So sorry if it sucks my mind just wasn't really in it. Anyways NaruSaku seems to be the winner and don't worry A HUGE NaruSaku moment will happen in the next chap. And I promise it will be good and be updated in the next 2 weeks I'm already writing it! Anyways love to get a review Hint hint sorry I'm such a review whore! Anyways Rosewater out!


	4. Torque

1"_I always hoped it was part of my imagination. That voice, that power, that feeling of drowning in yourself. The though of crashing in the turns and curves of your own mind; of dying in the torque of your own damning thoughts."_

**Naruto **

Recollections

Chapter 4: Torque

"If she dies I'll kill you, Naruto."

_Who dies_?

Flashes. Fleeting feelings. Blurs. Voices, blank faces.

_It's moving to fast._

Wide eyes. Ruble. Bodies. The smell of smoke. The taste of metal. The sensation of death.

_What have I done?_

"NARUTOO!?"

_That voice_.

"You have to STOP!"

_That scream. _

Tears. Blood. Bright green.

_Those eyes._

Hands. Cold, soft, shaking, gentle hands.

_That feeling._

Soft, pink, bloody lips. In a lopsided grin.

_That look._

That glittering silver chain.

_Stop, I can't take it._

"It's not your fault, Naruto-kun."

_...Sakura-chan?..._

Loveyaallbunches!keepreadingplease!Sorryforthwaiti'mabitch!

(A/N: KUUBI is written in italics no quotations.)

"SHIT!"

I need to stop shaking!

"Shit"

Come on hands, stop fucking shaking! It wasn't real! It was a dream? A bad fucking dream!

"1Shit!"

I need to take these covers off. Ok just stop shaking. Crap, I'm sweating bad. I can even feel it in my hair. I can't stop my hands from shaking. What is this feeling this…it's surrounding me.

"_It's not a dream."_

I could feel my eyes widen as I looked around my room. There most be someone here. Shit where's my Kunai?! What is this feeling, like trying to remember how long till this goes away?

"_You can't kill me with a Kunai."_

I felt my fingers stumbles over the cold metal. "Where the fuck are you!?"

Why can't I see him? He has to be somewhere in this room. I need to calm down. Shit.

"_Did you forget, Kid?"_

Where the hell is he?

"_You don't remember me."_

"You sarcastic son-of-a-bitch! Come out so I can kick your ass."

"_It wasn't a dream you know."_

I could feel my whole body go rigid. The way my heart seemed to echo in my ears like a drum.

"_I, no, we did it together. Believe me you enjoyed every minute of it."_

"Shut the fuck up." It's not true. I wouldn't want to do something like that. I couldn't

"_Do you remember the look she gave you?"_

"Who?" Don't say her name.

"_The way she called your name to stop?"_

"Who was it?" Please don't say her name!

"_Or the way she forgave you for nearly killing her?"_

"Who the fuck was it!?" Why dose this seem so fucking familiar! I know I've done this before.

"_I remember how she cried for you, while you broke her wrist."_

"Stop it." My stomach twisted as a jarring snap rung in my ears.

"_To bad you don't remember, because you enjoyed it so much."_

"Who are you?"

"_Who am I? You should be asking 'What are you?''_

My fist slammed into the wall beside me, and I watched as blood slid between my knuckles and outlined the cracks of the drywall.

"I said who the fuck are you?"

Nothing. No noise. Nobody. Just me. All I could see was the small amounts of light filtering in through my curtain. I looked down at my shaking hands. My mind reeling as an image passed. I took a deep breath as that haunting smirk swept through me.

"What am I?"

………………………………………

"What do you want me to do?"

Why are we having this conversation again? What is it, the fourth time? Why don't I just look at him?

"Are you going to answer me? You're not **that **drunk."

Maybe I should just quit? Yeah, quit. I'll quit and stay in this dirty bar with the one fan that's missing a light and makes that infuriating clicking sound every time it makes a rotation. And swirl this bottle with my finger tip all damn day.

"The bottles empty. Do you want another?"

Why is the bottle always empty? Why dose he always have to point that out? Why can't we just get drunk off our asses and die old together. Why the hell did I say yes to _this_? I could feel the hollow bottle as my fingers closed around it.

"Look I told you I got your back. I won't let anything happen. It will be alright!"

Why does he say such stupid shit? He knows it won't be ok. Were fucked, royally fucked. Here I am getting drunk at 11 in the morning or is it afternoon? Fuck I'm drunk!

_Crack_

"HAHA! Are you doubting me? I'm still ruggedly handsome and strong!"

Stop saying things like that. It's not ok. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Stop saying it like some happy idiot!

"Look, at least look at me?"

_I can't…..Crack… _

"Stop, you'll break it and cut yourself."

My eyes darted up to his face, as he clenched my wrist that was holding the bottle. I hate when he looks like this. So serious, so strong, so goddamn right. I could feel him grab the bottle out of my hand. His eyes surveyed it carefully as if it was a piece of gold. I love his dark grey eyes.

"You sure are strong. No chakra and you still cracked thick porcelain, you're scary."

That age old smile. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you first, hell second?

"Go to hell Jiraiya!"

"Oh Yeah! Now that's the Tsunade-Hime I adore! A big breasted bitch!"

I could feel the smirk on my face, "I should send you on a suicide mission."

I watched him smile wider, "Oh, is that what that last mission was about?"

He's such a bastard.

"Seriously what should we do?"

I watched his face shift, and his eyes fall, I knew what he was looking at. That gold band. Wasn't he over it yet?

"We'll send everyone into the safety tunnels tomorrow morning. Then we will position all Chuunin around the walls. Jounin and ANBU will wait closer to the center of the city. 4 groups will be made. Each consisting of 3 ninja's. Theses are the groups that will confront Akatsuki."

My mind reeled over the information.

"It sounds good, but what about—" He cut me off.

"Don't let him get involved. Don't let him in the safety tunnels. They will use hostages, to coax him out."

"Are you sure it's Akatsuki that has been leading the other villages?" I asked.

"Yes from what I gathered, they are sending a small group from each country. First. Akatsuki will enter with theses small groups.."

My eyes narrowed. "So kill Akatsuki, and we win?"

"Basically."

How long have we been trying to do that for? Eight years?

"And the Genin?"

"We will tell them that they are our last line of defense and they will be positioned in the safety tunnels."

We had a conversation like this three times before. The time Orochimaru left, the time Dan died, and the time he went to find out about the so called revolution in the rain country. The question I wanted to ask lingered on my lips threatening to give me away.

"I'll come back; I'll never leave your side."

"Idiot." The word was so common between us, but it's all we needed to hear. After all we weren't use to the sentimental shit.

………………………………

…_clink…clink…clink…_

Go away….

…_clink…clink…clink…_

Go the hell away?...

I guess that one worked. Who the hell would come visit me at 3 in the afternoon anyways? I just want some sleep I didn't get any last night! Damn dreams.

….clunk….

Fuck. Did they just open the door? I have it locked.

_Maybe they have finally come to finish you off. _

I shut my eyes tighter blocking out the noise.

_Come on kid, they want you dead. _

Go to hell. You don't kill your own shinobi.

…_No but you'd kill a monster…._

I slowly opened my eyes. There masking there chakra. Shit. I closed my eyes as I heard the knob to my door opening quietly. There it is. I slowly gripped the end of my kunai. Each foot step. Count each foot step.

3…2…1..

I shoot out of bed, whipping the kunai in the direction of the door. I heard the metal scrape against each other. Shit the sheet, I can't see them because of the sheet. I shoot my head to the side as a Kunai cut through the fabric of the white sheet. I quickly turned to the right as a figure blurred towards me. My hand latched out and I managed to grab them, as I forced them to the ground.

Fuck. I shut my eyes tight. I felt the fabric of my sheet collapse down against my back.

There it was that cold piece of metal against my throat. Shit. I only pinned down one arm I guess. Well I lived a good life…..I think? Shit isn't my life supposed to flash before my eyes. Well lucky fuckin' me! I guess that only works for people who remember there goddamn lives!

"Naruto."

Wait I know that voice.

I opened one eyes. Green.

"Sakura-chan?"

My eyes roamed over her. Her long pink hair scattered against my wood floors. My eyes landed to where I hand managed to pin her down. Oh shit.

There I was, with my hand pressing down her thigh, as her skirt, which I love at the moment, is ridding higher and higher up. With her under my covers with me, while I'm in between her legs.

Fuck, I need to stop with the sexual innuendo. Shit, she's just so sexy and her skirt is just the right length.

"Naruto?"

Shit!

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes narrowed on me. She's going to kill me, but look at the way her breaths are making her….

'"Naruto, you're heavy."

I quickly stood up, and I watched as she followed. Dusting off that little skirt, that I seem too have taken a liking to.

She quickly turned her head to me a smile on her face. With great effort I managed to pull my eyes away from the hem of her skirt.

'Sorry, I thought that…."

What should I tell her? I've been hearing voices in my head, and it told me you were coming to kill me?

Her eyes narrowed, "thought what?"

"How did you get in my house?"

Her face suddenly brightened.

"With a key."

I watched as she dangled the silver key from an orange chain.

"I gave you a key to my house?"

She has a key to my house, she's wearing that sexy little skirt, and she didn't beat the shit out of me when I copped that feel. Just what exactly are we to each other?

"Are you ready?"

"You didn't answer my questio…Where are we going?"

"Every Thursday at the end of the month you take me too a different restaurants too eat dinner."

"I do! Shit! I'm so sorry I forgot!"

I must have looked funny at the moment, since she laughed at me.

"It's ok; I knew you would, so instead I brought grocery so I could make _you _dinner."

I watched as she turned towards the door of my room, and began to watch that short little black skirt swish back and forth against the top of her thighs.

"Naruto?"

I quickly looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yes Sakura-chan!"

Green eyes narrowed and seemed to flash with something new, as a knowing smile graced her lips.

"It's not polite to stare."

My face suddenly became hot as she walked out the door her hips swaying back and fourth. That fuckin hem that I LOVE tempting me to the bottoms of hell, as I smile my way down.

I found myself following her out with out any thought. When did she first notice?

……………………

This is so fucking troublesome. I couldn't help but lean my head back against the bench as my eyes watched the drifting clouds.

"Ino you're never on fucking time."

"_Neji stop her!"_

I need to stop thinking about that. He wouldn't let her do it. He understood that the danger of her dying was too high. Then why would Neji hesitate to stop Sakura? Just why would he let her? I know for a fact his reflexes are faster than that. He could have stopped her chakra flow so easily with his position.

Ino why are you always late? And why the hell do you make me come to a coffee shop. You know I hate the shit. Just why do you give me time to think things over? Why do you make me question people I already trust?

"This really is just to fucking troublesome."

"What is Nara?"

My head tilted to the side.

"Neji?"

Really fucking troublesome.

…………………………..

"You make the best dinner ever!"

"Honestly, Naruto, it's only instant Ramen!"

My eyes fell on her as she laughed softly. I watched as her hand came up to her mouth to cover her laughs.

"_What have you done, Naruto?"_

My eyes tapered on her bandages.

"Sakura."

Her eyes meet mine as she quieted down her laughs.

"Naruto, what happened to your hand?"

I watched as her eyes flashed to my scared knuckles and the white powder of drywall encrusted upon them. I immediately felt embarrassed, and my hand began to rub the back of my neck.

"I fell pretty hard."

Her hand was over mine in a second her eyes focused on the cuts. It instantly felt cool, like waves splashing over my cuts. I watched as her green chakra cast shadows across her face, making her seem older, beat down with experiences. I suddenly wondered just what was going through her mind.

"All done!"

My eyes flashed down to my hand the cuts gone. Erased like foot prints in the sand.

:"How did ya?"

"I'm a medic!"

I suddenly felt dizzy and her words began to slur, and then echo constantly through my head.

……………………….

_Foot steps, many, many footsteps. Crashing against the dirt. Shaking the floor like small earth quakes. _

"_Get the hell out of the way!"_

"_She needs a medic!"_

"_Stop the bleeding!"_

"_Where the hells the medic!"_

_Flashes, so many people, so much blood. Green, deep dark green just smiling at me as people moved left to right so quickly. Blocking out the light. Pink mixing with red then turning brown, tainted, painted the wrong way. _

"_She's going to die with out a medic!"_

"_**I'm a. medic**__!"_

……………………………..

I breathed deeply focusing on her words. Focusing on what she was saying as my mind blurred and sounds rang through my head.

"Oh Naruto! I almost forgot. I was going to ask you if you'd let me…"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"_I can't!"_

_I could hear the blood drip against the reflective tile. The flashes of light. The way the metal tools reflected so much radiance. The way white seemed to be smeared with too many shades of red. _

"_You have too go!"_

_Hurried hands, rushed voices, and the erratic beep as each peak on that machine seemed to tip lower, fade just a little more. _

"_Please." " __**Let me!"**_

………………………………………………

"…Try to return your memories."

I took a deep breath as the pounding in my head subsisted and her words began to sink in. And the images faded into the background.

"_Don't let her see what you are."_

"What do you think Naruto?"

"_She won't understand, you don't understand."_

"I could start today Naruto."

"_You're tainted in blood, even hers."_

Her fingers squeezed my hand as she leaned over the small table separating us. My eyes lingered on her lips each movement, each syllable.

"I want to help."

I don't think I want you too help. I don't think I want to remember. Sakura-chan.

"_You're a monster!"_

"Please"

Each syllable that poured off those soft pink lips, each word that made me want to remember every word those lips ever said to me. Make me remember every feeling every thought she ever gave me. Everything that I ever knew about her. Anything that could stop that voice.

"Naruto-kun"

I watched her fingers slide up the side of my face as my eyes lingered on her lips, the cool feel of the bandages against my temples as a soft warming began to take over my face. Her warm breath lingering on my skin and my head nodded yes as her seductively plump lips turned into a smile as her body weight pressed against me slightly. I like the way that sounds. _Naruto-kun._

_Wind_

_So much wind it was almost hard to breath. Leafs where fluttering every where as I stood on that dark dimly lit stone path. That ominous white building looming in the distance, as if confirming that strangling feeling in my chest, that overwhelming guilt that stung. I could feel it that desire to turn and run. Then I saw her coming, that blond hair, those blue eyes. _

_How long had I seen her face, and still I could count our conversations on one hand. _

"_Naruto?!"_

_She said it like it was a surprise. Like I wouldn't come. Like I couldn't. I could feel the rage and guilt mix in me rolling off like waves. I was weak, I began to walk away. _

"_You should go. Maybe take some flowers. She likes white roses."_

_It slipped as if it should be common knowledge to the whole damn world. "She likes Pansy's." _

_I watched those blue eyes flicker she said it softly and I missed it._

"_She has a room filled with flowers but there from the wrong person."_

_The wind fluttered through my jacket and I turned away from her, from the hospital, from something I could feel I needed to do._

"_Are you running away? You moron she needs you."_

"_What do you know; I haven't heard her say your name in years. You don't even know her anymore, Ino."_

_I didn't need to turn around to see the crushed look on her face; I could feel it, like it was tangible._

………………………………

My eyes focused on her, her eyes closed as her hands continued to string chakra through my head lifting the haze and forcing things out at a rapid pace. My hand gripped onto her shoulder and her eyes snapped open quickly. Such pretty eyes. Just what color green where they? Jade, Emerald, sea foam, forest, or apple? I just want to touch her, hold her, I just feel like she could disappear.

"Naruto-kun?"

My other arm wrapped around her should and I pulled her towards me the sent of jasmine nearly intoxicating me. Her eyes still staring at me not a word coming from her. It might be wrong, hell it is wrong, for all I know I'm psychotic, practically a monster. Still I want to buy her Pansy's and hold her so tight, never let go. I watched everything about her as I held her shoulders tight in my hands and felt her breath against my noise. Our lips nearly touching, and her beautiful cherry hair cascading over her shoulders like falling waves.

"Can I kiss you Sakura-chan"

Her eyes softened and I felt her chest lean into mine the empty red bowl of Raman at the side of our table.

"It's not Romantic if you ask."

I felt my breath hitch and my chest tighten as her eyes closed softly.

"_You're a monster boy!"_

My eyes widened as the room blurred. A sense of panic spread over me.

…………………

"_Naruto."_

_My eyes focused and I could see her. Her short pink hair fading into brown as the blood trickled down the side of her pale face. Her eyes softened and a smile crossed her features as her hands wrapped around the part of my wrist that wasn't imbedded in her chest._

_I could feel it. Her blood running down my arm, her fingers cold and shaking, her fuckin' knees give way as she fell to the ground her arms pulling out my wrist as she used her other hand to cover the wound while her other began to inter lace it's fingers with mine. _

_I watched her silent as each drop of blood mixed with the water spilling out of the broken pipes that surrounded the village that had been the battle ground. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_It was the only words I could manage. She just smiled and squeezed my hand a little tighter. _

"_Are you ok now?"_

_Her words hit me hard and I wanted to yell at her, call her crazy. Wish above all else that she never forgives me. Never talks to me. Never say my name with that voice. My arms opened as her kneeling body fell into mine her chin resting on my shoulder as her blood began to smear my shirt. _

_She was so close, so cold and her words rang so clear against my ear, as her lips tickled the skin around it. _

"_It's not you fault, Naruto-kun."_

_My eyes looked past her as I hugged her limp body to me, trying to warm her. _

"_If she dies I'll kill you, Naruto"_

_The words rang in my head and I could hear him as he struggled to his feet. My eyes found him in the background as he stood strong like he always did. Like Uchiha Sasuke always would. Sasuke was limping towards us before his body gave way and he hit the ground a few feet before us. I watched as he began crawling, his sword in his hand. _

_He never made it as foot steps raced in. _

"_Get the hell out of the way!"_

"_We need a medic for __**Haruno Sakura**__."_

………………………………………..

My eyes snapped open and I was fixed by green. Wide green pained eyes. I could feel my hands shaking, my nails digging through the fabric of her black turtle neck, and bruising the skin on her shoulders. I pushed her away then, and watched as her pink hair whipped towards me as she fell back her hand stopping her fall, and her hair falling along side her face.

My hands trembled as I looked at her. I did that to _her._ I nearly killed her, I caused her pain and I couldn't even remember doing it. What's wrong with me? I don't deserve her! I could hurt her again, I just keep hurting her!

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

Don't ask me that; don't ask like I just didn't push you across the ground.

"_You just love hurting her."_

No I don't.

"_Than why do you keep doing it?"_

Fuck off.

I watched her push off the ground and watch me for a moment before she took a few steps forward.

"_What are you going to do? Keep her near you till you kill her? Mangle her? Break her."_

Shut the fuck up.

"_Tell me how are you going to stop yourself? Are you going to keep her away?"_

If I have to.

"Look, Naruto-kun we can take a break, and…"

My eyes focused on her hand as it landed on my shoulder.

"_Were you trying to break her wrist again?"_

"Don't touch me!"

I watched as she pulled away quickly her eyes softened as she held the hand I just slapped away from me, like it was burned. I should apologize.

"_Look you hurt her again. Seems it's become a habit of yours."_

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?"

"_Do you want to see her cry?"_

No

"Naruto-kun?"

"_I wonder if she has a scar across her chest from you."_

Stop it.

"_I wonder if her hands are bandaged from you too."_

Enough!

"Naruto-kun."

"_You must be honored that she'd call someone like you with such a sweet term, Naruto-__**kun**__."_

Go away!

"_Doesn't it make you feel guilty that she still calls you that even though you tried to kill her?"_

"Naruto-kun."

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"I'm sorry."

"_Are you taking out your anger on her? What did she do to deserve that?"_

"Don't apologize it's….annoying."

I knew I said something wrong from the way her body tensed and her eyes narrowed. I'm being terrible she doesn't deserve this.

"Get out. Just leave. I don't." The words seemed foreign as if they were so wrong.

"_Do it, say it before you end up hurting her, or worse."_

"I don't want to see you again Sakura."

"Naruto, you can't mean that? It's ridicules!"

"_You want to know who I am boy I'll tell you." _

"I won't just leave like that!"

"_I'm the nine tailed demon. I'm a monster, and so are you."_

It's a lie.

"_You know it's true you've felt it. My power, our power. You're a monster."_

"Look Naruto if you just."

"I said get the fuck out!"

My hand reached for anything, and I felt the heavy porcelain in my hand as I tossed it across the room.

I watched as the red bowl flew past her, shifting each strain of her pink hair. Making her bright eyes wide as it passed her face. Hitting the wall and resonating that broken sound across the room.

Red pieces of porcelain scattered across the ground in tiny fragment. No way of piecing it back together, of making it what it use to be, no way of ever going back, of taking away what happed. Nothing left but fragments of something that use to be whole.

I lowered my head as her eyes remained wide staring at everything but me.

"Just leave. I don't want to remember."

Her voice stuttered for a moment before it came out softly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to remember you!"

It came out harsh, each syllable coated with hate I didn't realize I had.

We stayed that way, silent. My head to the ground and her across from me before I heard a few foot steps and the door to my house opening. It was a sound I'd heard so many times but something about that door closing made me feel so empty.

If I ask him and he tells me what I already know I'm gonna get pissed off. And getting pissed is so troublesome. If I don't ask, it's going to stay in my mind and piss me off, which is also troublesome. Shit.

"Neji, why didn't you stop her?"

He didn't ask who, or what. He knew what I was talking about and there was no hesitation.

"She asked me not to."

My eyes narrowed on him. Was he serious? She was bleeding to death, her chakra was out of control from what ever the hell she took, and she was dead set on saving Naruto or dieing.

"She could have Died Neji!"

If he flinched I maybe wouldn't have been as aggravated as I was right now.

"She didn't."

"I gave you an order as a captain."

"Would you have stopped her if you were in my position? You know Sakura was Naruto's only hope? Knowing everything you know about them? Could you have looked her in the eye if Naruto died and you stopped her?"

I know but still, still. He would have let her walk off into her death.

"You didn't want Naruto to die. You chose him over her. You chose one ninja's life over another."

"Did you want him to die Nara?" Nothing in his tone, no regrets, no what ifs, just nothing.

"I would have chosen the reasonable path. One death over two."

"There were no deaths."

My eyes narrowed. Wait, was, no, he must be.

"Did Shino know?"

"No she was already in front of Naruto when you asked; she already had a genjutus cast. I just played along with it."

"You willingly let her run in knowing she would probably die?"

"She asked me not to stop her. I owed her."

"You would have let her die because she asked you something, while she not thinking straight because you **owed** her?"

"You owed her?"

My head twisted to the right at the sound of that voice. Low, icy, deadly calm. Shit, shit, shit!

"Uchiha." Neji hated Sasuke.

"Neji." Sasuke hated Neji.

Not Sasuke not now.

"So you chose not to stop her?"

Shit this is really bad. They hate each other as is. Sasuke become ridiculously responsible to his fucked up team.

All of them taking s-class missions one after another. Practically digging there graves as they went. It's like they were looking for an excuse to die. Yet even though they saved each others asses they still weren't the same. There team was messed up from the inside out. Kakashi doesn't even look at Sakura, Sasuke can't stand Kakashi, there's so much tension between Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, that poor guy, can't even look Sakura in the eye anymore and she's tried everything to get noticed by him. I don't know exactly what happened but that team is not a team anymore.

"I chose to respect Sakura-san's wishes. Something you seem poor at doing." Low blow.

"let her kill herself because Naruto's was you friend." Low blow.

"She asked me—"

"She's naive."

"Better than a traitor, Uchiha."

That's when it happened that's when Sasuke reacted, that's when a flash of pink skidded in front of Neji. That's when this whole situation turned from troublesome, to one hell of a breaking point. That's when Sasuke and Sakura finally clashed.

"_It's kind of funny you know how at the end after crashing, so hard, so fast that there she was. There Sakura was to bring me Pansy. It's funny that I recently found out what they mean. Pansy for recollections, Recollections to break the mind, and Haruno Sakura to break me." _

_** Naruto**_

……………………………………….

I want to give a special shout out to a few of my reviews. I want to thank you for what you said. It's a bit embarrassing but I just kind of let myself get depressed over my grandma and your reviews really made me feel better so thank you so much for your kind words!

**DAVE DAVY AND TASTE OF FIRE! Thank you!**

**I'll update soon I already have the next chapter 2 to 3 pages in! Loves!!!!!!! Oh let me know where I could improve. And next chapter won't be told very much in Naruto's view, and if it confused you Naruto is fighting with the KUUBI! In his mind! **


	5. Perception

"_**I've killed to protect. I've become infamous to be noticed. I've become weak to grow strong. I've walked through dreams to leave in my wake nightmares. That's what I see, that's what I am."**_

_** Naruto**_

**Recollections **

**Chapter 5: Perception **

I was running late. I was always told that a woman should make a man wait. But an hour was over doing it. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the thought as a small powdery cloud appeared in front of me. This weather is ridiculously cold for March. Shikamaru is gonna kill me, he hates to wait. I can just imagine him sitting at that table muttering all kinds of curses and the phrases 'troublesome woman'. My eyes widened as the sight of the small outdoor café caught my eyes. Shikamaru wasn't sitting; he was standing, body tense. My eyes lingered to where he was staring.

I don't understand it! I just don't understand her.

There Sakura stood. One hand gripping Sasuke's fist as her other held a kunai to his throat as his other hand held her arm holding the kunai. I continued to walk forward until my eyes caught a hold of Neji who stood tense a few feet behind Sakura. My feet carried me towards the scene in a slow pace as my eyes caught her eyes. Narrowed and just so angry as they stared up at Sasuke's blank face. I could see the skid marks through the dirt, just how far back had she gotten pushed before she managed to stop Sasuke's blow. I began to walk faster, it didn't make sense.

She was tired you could tell by looking at her, the way her chest was heaving, how her breath came out in strangled puffs of white smoke in the air. She just looked so, tired, angry, hurt? I continued to quicken my pace as my mind tried to make sense of the situation. This couldn't be right, why would they pull kunia's on each other their teammates.

"Ino, stop! There serious! Don't get involved!"

My pace stopped as my eyes darted to the right where I knew Shikamaru was standing. I knew it was bad when I saw his expression. The way his eyes where narrowed how his arm tensed at the side of his weapon pouch.

"Sakura, Move."

It was Sasuke's voice low, calm, smooth, icy, and deadly. It sent a shiver down my spin as my mind took notice of how his statement held a fatal threat. I watched her expression mirror his, her anger gone to a cold indifference.

"Make me."

Nothing happened as they stood that way. It was so sudden, so quick that I nearly missed it. He completely over powered her. Pushing her to the ground with only force, his eyes narrowed in an instant. It was obvious that he didn't want to hurt her, but to move her out of his path. Make a point.

Every movement was quick, flawless, and perfectly time. The way her wrist flicked as she hit the ground, his movement to the right to avoid the shurikan, that she predicted. He barley avoided her foot as it collided with the ground. My body stumbled back as the ground itself erupted. I watched Sasuke jump through the debris and catch Sakura's wrist the force behind her punch cutting the side of his face. His kanta was out faster than I could follow. A kick by Sakura forced Sasuke to stop his blade and push her away as they both landed on the ground. My eyes missed the movements, and somehow a tree to my right exploded. Whether by Sakura or Sasuke I couldn't tell. I felt Shikamaru grab my upper arm and pull me back.

"Shika-kun, we need to stop them."

His expression was serious his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I can barely follow there movements how the fuck do you want me to stop them! Sakura's serious, even using explosion tags. Damn morons!"

I didn't realize Neji was there until I heard his voice to my left.

"Uchiha's serious as well."

Fire flashed before us before a quick wave of water left a fog though the air. It was so sudden that the fog separated as icy blue strings of electricity slashed through the fog. It was only after the fog cleared that I noticed roots standing out of the stone paved streets like columns as electricity wrapped around and faded away.

My eyes focused on them, there stood Sakura her shoulders heaving and Sasuke across from her looking ruffled. They were glaring, absolutely livid as they stared at the figure in between them.

My eyes narrowed as that man stood there as if he simple wandered into a bar fight. So calm and cool.

………………………………………………………

How is it that you don't notice your mistakes until they walk across your line of vision? I use to wonder if it was a mistake to push her in his direction. To add simple reassuring phrases here and there when I felt it needed. I know now I was wrong. Why is it that I realized to late that I tried to correct my life failures through them? I used them as an escape, as redemption, and now they were torn between there lives and those of my ghosts. I felt my back lean back as my eyes locked on Sasuke, somehow it never felt right to catch her eyes. It was as if those eyes were a mirror of green that shouted accusations and told my shambled life story. As if she knew what I convinced myself I wasn't doing.

"Eh, what's this?"

It was the way Sasuke averted his eyes from me to throw an aurora of distain in Neji's direction that confused me. I expected that look to be directed at Sakura. I chanced a glance in her direction. Her face was blank, cool indifference that was placed on so well that it was eerie. Her shoulders were shaking and I could see the way she shifted weight to her right. The gesture was small but prominent. It showed her lack of composer, she wasn't completely focused.

Sasuke's eyes where completely focused on her now. Watching her carefully, but his voice was directed to me.

"Sensei."

I noted the way he addressed me, sarcastic, condescending, and chilling only like Sasuke could.

"I was about to finish something, but I was interrupted, not a first for Sakura though?"

It was a cut intended to hurt her, but if it affected her she didn't show it.

"Oh, what were you trying to accomplish this late at night? "

I allowed my eyes to travel around the destruction.

"And with all this…." I allowed by voice to linger. "Noise."

His eyes caught mine for a minute and I could feel his annoyance in the air.

I lost his attention quickly as he was focused on her. "Sakura, move or,"

"Or what Sasuke_-kun_? You'll kill me?"

There was nothing in her face to show that she was joking. She was expressionless, and the foreign prefix that had left his name so long ago held so much malice that Sasuke actually recoiled.

I noticed it than the way his eyes lowered, how his voice lost the chill it carried. There was something unspoken that happened.

"I wouldn't kill you Sakura."

It was the way his tongue soothed out her name.

The situation changed at that moment. Her weight was off her leg as her tongue ran across her lips. Her face contorted into annoyance.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it 3 years ago. Or was attempting to run me through with your sword a show?"

I watched as his gaze was held by the stones below. As if he was so low he could not even meet her eyes. The other witnesses watched tensely.

"I've changed."

It was obvious he has trying to convince him self not her. Her mood shifted so quickly, the low bitter laugh that seemed to reverberate off of every surface obviously unnerved him. It was like I didn't know her, Sakura completely changed. Her hollow bitter stinging laughter as she took a step towards him. Her voice was low like a haunting whisper.

"You've changed?"

It was rhetorical in every sense. I watched every part of his body tense as her question reflected off his features. This wasn't right; she was manipulating him in every sense. She was in complete control of the situation. It was so mystifying to see Sasuke backed into a corner by Sakura. To watch her control his feelings like I watched him do in days long pasted. It was so sickening that I finally lost any thought of the idea to calm this fight and found myself a deaf, dumb bystander. Haruno Sakura just didn't want to hurt Sasuke she wanted him…………..

…………………….

**Break him! **

I want Uchiha Sasuke broken to pieces.

"You've changed?"

I felt it then that sick satisfaction; I knew exactly what to say. What to get a rise out of him. I knew exactly how to manipulate him, just like he did us.

"You are just like him, you know."

He took a step back and I took a step forward. It felt good. It felt so damn good to see him uncomfortable. To be in control of the situation, to just have the upper hand.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Sasuke_-kun_."

I added every once of venom my voice could hold to that damn prefix. One name and it was done. One god damn name. That's all it would take. That's all. Just those 2 syllables!

"Sakura!"

My eyes shifted over to Kakashi as he stared me down. As if warning me, letting me know, I was going too far. He should mind his own fucking business. What did he know about anything?

He wasn't there when Sasuke fought with Naruto. He wasn't there when Naruto lost control. He wasn't there when I really needed him.

I felt it then, and it pissed me off. I hate it I hate that I can cry at a time like this! I wiped the tears off my face.

Why! Why the fuck am I crying!

"Sakura?"

I felt Sasuke come closer, as he put his hand on my shoulder, with that concerned tone. I hate it! I hate that some how him touching my shoulder is comforting. I hate that I missed him, I hate that I was in love with him. I hate that I'll never be able to forget him. I hate that he is so much a part of my life. I hate that I need him. I hate that I know no matter what he does I'll alway forgive him.

"Don't touch me!"

That's when it happened. The sound echoed through my head as my eyes grew wide. I watched as his face whipped to the side. I took a step back holding my hand to my chest. I had wanted to do it for so long. I had imagined doing it with my head held high confidence in myself. There I stood clutching my arm to my chest my head towards the ground as I cried. I did it I smacked Uchiha Sasuke across the face.

I'm a horrible person. A weak useless little girl that's crying because I got rejected! What the hell was I expecting!? I rejected him first it's not his fault.

It's just, it's just.

It hurts so bad. Like a blade through my chest. Like my throat is burning and my hearts constricting and squeezing my lungs. Still I'd take this feeling over and over again if it would mean he would look at me like that again. I, I'm so in love with Naruto.

I needed something, anything, to forget them all! I don't want to remember Sasuke's face, I don't want to remember Kakashi's voice, and I want to forget everything about Naruto. I want to forget them all! Because it hurts to much to know.

It's not that I didn't hear Ino shout to stop as I ran away. Its just I didn't care anymore.

………………………..

He's not going to be happy when I tell him he's going to have to hide out during the attack. Knowing him he's going to bitch and complain about how he can kick anyone's ass.

I gingerly opened the door and was surprised to see it was unlocked. It was already past sunset and the apartment was cast in shadows. Complete silence coated the room. I heard the crack of glass under my foot and my eyes were drawn downward.

Red shards? With are those painted Sakura petals? Isn't that the pattern that those two picked out at the festival a year ago?

"Did you come to kill me?"

I felt my whole body tense at those words as I turned to the right. There stood Naruto. His eyes to the street as he leaned against the window, I hadn't even realized he was there.

"Haha, why would I kill my favorite student!"

His eyes still lingered on the street, the light from the window reflecting off his gaze. It was slightly unnerving to be honest. There wasn't a light on in the room. It almost felt as if time stopped. He wouldn't look at me. I nearly jumped when he finally spoke.

"Teacher, huh?"

I took the opportunity to lighten up the room.

"haha! And the best author of all time!"

Another wave of silence over took the room and I noticed two cups and another red painted Sakura bowl on the small table.

"Were we close?"

"Eh? I don't swing that way!"

It was so sudden the shift in his tone as he stared out the window.

"Don't fuck with me old man!"

I took a deep breath of air at his tone. It was obvious where this conversation was going.

"Like a grandson."

His eyes suddenly shifted to me, and I realized, just why he was in the bingo book.

"_What_ am I?"

I slowly let out a breath of air as I leaned against the wall, my eyes focusing on the pieces of broken glass. I waited until I felt his eyes leave me and begin to stare out the window once again.

"I was hoping the situation was already cleared up. I thought sending along a hot little nurse would make the realization a bit smoother."

Not a word out of his mouth. It was obvious, he was stressed. He was never a quiet man. Maybe more solemn as he aged but never quiet.

"Eh, you're Naruto Uzumaki."

Cop out on my part but I'm not good with words.

"I know that! So don't lie to me; I see how the people here look at me, like I'm a disease."

I began to rub my neck. Just how in the hell was I supposed to start?

"I'm sure you noticed the seal on your stomach. Hmm, well you have, hmm. Better to just say it straight out. Well, Naruto, you see the nine tailed demon is sealed inside you."

There was another wave of silence as he continued to stare out the window. I guess I expected more of a reaction. Or maybe it was that I wanted more of a reaction.

"Does she know, what's inside of me?"

It wasn't hard to tell who he was talking about, It never was, she was always the only one.

"Sakura knows."

I watched as he brought his fist to rest on his forehead.

"What's your name?"

He always did ask stupid questions.

"Call me sensei."

Silence crept over the room again as my eyes drifted to the window. There was no light but I could see it perfectly from my position. The way the snow began to fall.

………………………………………….

"One."

I let my finger drift over the rim of the small cream glass.

"Two"

Another rim to let my finger run over.

"Three."

Another rim, another cup

"Four."

Ah, at this one I forgot how screwed up we all are.

"Five."

This is the cup I lost count of how many people I'v seen die.

"Six."

This is the one I forgot Kakashi on."

"Seven."

This is the one I used to overlook Sasuke."

"Eight."

This is the one I remember them both on.

"Nine."

This one's still full.

I felt it go down slowly. And I was begging to feel warm. I wonder if I constitute as drunk. Do you know when your drunk?

I could feel the warm glass as my finger slowly slid around the rim. No wonder Tsunade drinks Sake.

"I'd like another glass please."

"She won't be having another."

Oh, I know that voice. It's like Sasuke's just a bit more pleasant.

"What is this? Nine glasses? Are trying to be fat and Ugly?"

I know I'm not beautiful, but sometimes I wonder if he even means it when he says I'm ugly. I wonder what glass I forgot Sai at?

"Sai, come drink with me."

I felt him sit beside me as the old man put a drink in front of him.

"You don't drink what's the occasion? Finally make Chuunin, with your poor skills?"

"I thought I was an ANBU member?"

I could feel the way he was looking at me. He missed my joke. He missed most jokes.

"I'm not that drunk. I think."

"I heard about the situation. Does dick-less remember yet?"

"No."

"You're so lame you can't fix it, can you."

"I can."

"Why haven't you then?"

"I tried."

"If you tried and you said you could do it he should remember."

"I can do it!"

"Then why doesn't he remember."

The conversation was going to fast. So I took a breath and let myself find the right way to phrase it.

"It's complicated."

"No it's not. You can fix it or you can't"

"I can fix it."

"But your not?"

"right."

"Then you can't fix it."

"I can."

"Then why doesn't he remember."

"It's complicated."

"No it's not."

"He doesn't want to remember!"

"Why."

"It's complicated."

"I already explained its not hag."

Things where moving to fast and it began to feel as if things were spinning. I gripped the bar top for support as I answered with the only response I could come up with. Maybe it would have been better phrase if I could manage to remember what he said earlier.

"Because he doesn't want to remember me! He hates me!"

Suddenly things stopped spinning and my voice became low as the words sank in.

"He really hates me."

Sai didn't reply. There was a silence as those words rang through my head. Naruto hated me. That feeling returned. The way my chest tightened and my lungs burned. The way the room suddenly began to feel small. How bad my heart truly hurt. My hand gripped the bottle. Before I could pour another glass his arm was around my wrist.

"Let go."

His look was blank as I meet his eyes.

"You've had enough."

I haven't had enough. I know I haven't because I can still feel it. The way I felt when he asked to kiss me.

"Let go Sai."

I ripped the bottle out of his grip, In a flash his hand held my wrist again. His grip was so tight, it hurt.

"You've had enough."

"No I haven't!"

I knew I was yelling I just didn't care anymore.

"Sakura."

I paused. He rarely said my name.

"Sakura, you've had enough."

I let him take the bottle from my hand. There was another wave of silence as I sat staring at the bottle next to him.

"What happened?"

I was surprised he even asked.

"He said he didn't want to remember."

"Why."

"Because he doesn't want to remember me."

Still silence, and somehow the words slipped out.

"It hurts so bad."

I watched him glanced at my hand as it clutched the fabric of my shirt.

"What, hurts?"

"I think, I think I love him, and It hurts."

I knew he didn't care. I knew he would never repeat it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I told you that. I've never told anyone I had feelings for him."

I pushed off the table and felt my body lean to the left, before I could regain my balance he caught my upper arm.

I slowly began to walk to the door of the bar.

"Come on I'll carry you. It's a good training exercise, since you're a fat ass."

I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand grip my thighs as he hoisted me up. He'd changed so much, so much for the better. I wish we all could have become like Sai. I rested my head on his shoulder as I felt the cold air hit my skin. I never expected him to care. Than again maybe he didn't.

"You know what hag."

"What Sai?"

"I think he loves you too."

"You think."

"Yeah I don't know why since your fat and ugly."

Maybe he cared. The snow is beautiful tonight, it lights up even the darkest sky.

…………………………..

Here I am in my office drunk off my ass. I'm just waiting for it. For the guards to rush in here panicked telling me how the enemy is at the border. Hear screams, smell smoke, see so many dead. It's kind of odd to know death is at so many doors and have no way of stopping it.

"I lost count of how many wars I've been in after my 16th bottle of Sake. Do you remember Shizune?"

Hmm, that's right I forgot. She isn't around anymore. Not after she betrayed me with Danzo. She would have killed Naruto if it wasn't for Jiraiya. Man did it hurt when I found out she was in with him.

"Shizune you remember what you said when I asked you why. You said 'Tsunade your not fit to lead, to soft. I apologize.'"

I remember the way she was crying as she died on the hospital floor. Ha, I didn't even know she was the assassin till the ANBU mask fell off her face. The look on Jiraiya-kun's face was so funny. I think he was more surprised than my self.

"He had six fractured ribs that day, because he blocked that kick you aimed at me Shizune."

I miss talking to her. She always had Dan's personality.

"I think I knew it was you. You're the one that wanted Sai in the mission. You just had to have someone from root. I knew something was wrong there but I pushed it off, because, really you were my family."

It's sad because even through she tried to kill me when I got in her way. Even through that was the one time in my life I was more hurt than when Dan died. I still miss her by my side with that pig scolding me for drinking.

"Tell me, are you upset that I drink this much. Are you upset that I let so many young children become more screwed up than we were? Tell me, since you always saw me for the person I really am, weak, stupid, tell me would you still be my friend?"

I know what the villagers see, a ninja with healing blood tainted hands. I know what ninja see in me, a leader; I know what Jiraiya sees when he looks at my hand and see the gold band.

But still...

All I want to know, just one last time is how you see me. All I want is to hear you answer my questions.

"_**In life, you sometimes need to fall so low there is**_

_**nothing left to do but climb back up. The only problem is I have nothing **_

_**to climb back up to. She's right next to me and the view **_

_**this low has never looked so good. "**_

Naruto

………………………………

Eh it's short and the chapter is sloppy. Yes I added Sai but I always hated him so he might not show up again. I wanted to hurry and finish this chapter because I want the war to start already. I have been asked to put in POV I will not because I feel it distracts from the story line. So sorry if you wanted it, if it because a problem to more than 10 people I'll start!

I have a request! Can anyone tell me where to read the Naruto manga I'm so behind! And a good site for the anime! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if anyone has a good avatar story there reading I can't seem to find a really good on. Anyways as always thanks for reading! And sorry this chapt sucks. Next will rock promise! I want to post before 2008 heheh! Ps I'll explain the Shizune thing better in later chapts.

PLEASE SOMEONE BETA ME


	6. Delusions

"There is no such thing as a happy ending, just the other view of someone's tragedy."

Naruto

Recollections

Chapter 6: Delusions

...POV Sakura...

I let my fingers linger through each strand of his black hair. Watching as some wrapped around my pinky before falling back against his neck. Sai had really pretty hair.

"_**Come on Sakura-chan! Don't play with my hair like that."**_

_**If he wanted me to stop he should have said it a bit more convincingly.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

_**His eyes locked with mine for only a brief moment before he shifted his head away from me. He suddenly look frustrated as he stared across the sky. Like it took the world around us to distract him. I laid my head against his shoulder, and he shrugged me off.**_

"_**It's not right."**_

I pressed my head against his back, feeling the rough fabric against my forehead. It was painful, like agony just trying to take in a breath through my burning lungs, like the air held immense weight. I felt Sai shift as my finger nails twisted the fabric of his shoulder. I could feel the points of the charm around my neck dig into my chest like a wave of tangible pain.

_**Hot breath against my skin, with firm hands wrapped around my shoulders distorting the fabric of my shirt.**_

_**Deep blue eyes writing stories I couldn't read.**_

"_**Can I kiss you Sakura-chan?"**_

I dug my head further into his back trying to shake the memories . It was the sound of his shoes on a shallow surface that caught my attention. My head shoot up at the sound as I looked around. It was as if heaven itself was mocking me. This damn red bridge. I was snapped out of my thoughts as my body was pressed hard against his back as he came to a sudden stop.

I slowly slid down once I noticed the figure running up to us. I walk over to the railing and looked over at the water. The moon was reflecting off of the slow moving stream, and I caught a glimpse of my reflection, and the flicker of light from my silver necklace.

"_**Maybe we should take a new one?"**_

_**I could feel the grooved wood of the frame beneath my finger tips, as those distant familiar faces smiled back at me, nearly mockingly. **_

"_**What do you think Naruto?"**_

_**I felt his chest against my shoulders as his fingers gripped my wrist. He suddenly lifted the picture to his face, forcing me to lean into him as his head rested on my shoulder. He looked thoughtful, and I felt my throat thicken as his fingers wrapped around a strand of my short hair. **_

"_**It was so pretty long." My eyes meet his and I watched as his features shifted into a cocky grin. I pushed him away from me, throwing the frame at him and watching as he caught it in his hands. **_

"_**You're an Ass Naruto!"**_

_**I began to walk out of his room hearing him throw in a "touchy" to piss me off.**_

_**I stopped at the door to his room. I noticed his features twisted into a sad smile as he dusted of the frame, and set it down gently in its spot. His lips formed words I couldn't hear. **_

_**I left before he turned around. **_

"Ugly."

I didn't turn around to see Sai or who ever came to talk to him.

"I have to leave you here. I've got a mission."

I could tell he was awaiting for my answer. I took in a breath before answering in the most upbeat tone I could muster.

"Hai, thank you. I'll be fine I need to stop at the hospital anyway."

There was a silence before Sai must have taken what I said as an acceptable answer.

"If you want to thank me, loss some weight, your heavy."

I didn't need to turn around to notice that he was gone.

My eyes lingered on my reflection, as I let my fingers run through my hair. The ends were wavy from the moisture of the snow. I nearly laughed. When I was younger I would fix it for hours making sure that it was pin straight. Now only six years later I couldn't give a damn. I shrugged my hair over my shoulder. Did I even like it long?

I need to go get that picture, I needed to hide it, burn it, just somehow manage to completely get ride of the damn thing. Those people, that team, it didn't exist anymore and I didn't need the constant reminder.

I must have been really drunk, I didn't manage to catch my self, and I hit the floor of the bridge hard. I only caught a glimpse of the shiny metal before it fell over the edge of the bridge. I couldn't help the frustration in my voice and the hesitation I should have possessed before running over the railing of that bridge.

...POV Kakashi...

I've been sitting here with him for over two hours. Really, I've gotten nowhere at all. He's just been sitting here drinking tea.

"Sasuke."

"_Sensei."_

I could literally hear the sarcasm dripping off his indifferent tone, and it was pissing me off. Who in the hell drinks tea at a bar?

"What happened today?"

I watched him sit there for a moment. Taking his time to come up with the response he thought would piss me off the most.

"We fought."

It was in the way that he answered, just letting you know he was leaving out everything of importance.

"Why?"

"I think she was mad."

I wrapped my hands around his collar as I pulled him towards me. I watched his eyes follow his tea glass as it shattered to the ground. I could see it in his face when he looked at me, as if he was telling me he knew I couldn't do a damn thing to hurt him.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"There going to charge me for that cup."

"What. happened."

"Sensei, why don't you ask Sakura. Can't trust a traitor."

I watched his indifferent expression before I let go of him.

"Oh, sensei don't tell me you still avoid her, still feel guilty?"

Sasuke was so damn good at manipulating a situation.

"Does it hurt to know she hates you Sasuke."

I'm just better. I could see his body tense at my response, the way his eyes flickered in annoyance at my words. I already knew why he resented me. I'd never regret what I did.

"Tell me, Sensei is it hard to keep failing at the same thing?"

I felt my jaw clench.

"Tell me Sasuke you'd know best how many times is it now that Itachi has shoved you face and name into the dirt?"

He finally looked at me those cold red eyes spinning with threats worse then death. Really, it's hard to believe it's this easy to manipulate him.

"Tell me Sensei, do you sleep better at night knowing that you managed to fix things _so well _this time around?"

It was the way he said it. Like the whole village could see there ghost walking along side me. Like the whole village was waiting for me to atone myself. Like the whole fucking village could see how I failed with, my friends, my own team, my own father.

"Still upset Sasuke? What don't like it when people turn there backs on you. Shoe doesn't feel so good on the other foot?"

That was it, I won, I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Me leaving this fucking village is not the same as what you did!"

It was the first time in so long that I heard him raise his voice.

"How is it different Sasuke? You got up and left everyone behind like they were nothing. Did you really expect to have everyone come running back to you with open arms?"

His features twisted at my words.

"I left for everyone's own fucking good. They'd just be dragged into me and my bastard of a brothers fight. But you _Sensei_, stood in front of the elders, when I willingly returned, and asked, asked when it wasn't even an option, that I be banished from the village! That I couldn't be trusted with missions, or the lives of my own god damn teammates."

"You, Sasuke nearly killed both Naruto and Sakura, not to mention all the other injures we got as we made our way through that sorry ass team you put together. What did you expect me to do? Let them die some other time because of you, because there better people than you?"

"I know what I did! I never once asked them to forgive me! I never once wanted her to come to my trial to defend me. I never once expected that from her. I didn't even what her too. Is was your fault that she came. Did you see her that day? She left the hospital early to come because the console wouldn't take the word of the demon boy seriously. She was the only one with a good reputation in our sorry ass group. Did you see the way she came in? Her whole body was shaking, half her wounds weren't even close to healing! She walked into that council to tell those son-of-a-bitches that I was a good enough person. She would never have had to come like that if it wasn't for you."

"No Sasuke she would have never had to come if it wasn't for you."

I watched him turn away from me his eyes staring at the counter top in anger.

"You're a hypocrite."

It was said softly, like he suddenly had some kind of epiphany.

"Is that so Sasuke?" I'm sure he caught my indifferent tone.

It caught me off guard when he turned to me, his face solemn.

"You turned your back on us. You thought we couldn't function as a team. You abandoned us as a team. You turned your back on your comrades."

I fell silent as his eyes lingered on he, his voice suddenly low.

"You _sensei_"

Every once of venom and sarcasm where placed on those words.

"Are lower than trash."

I felt the words hit me hard. I realized for the second time in my life, those words where being said to me by an Uchiha. I never thought it would hurt more the second time around.

"Excuse me sir, your going to have to pay for that cup."

…………………………………………………………….POV Shikamaru

I walked up the six flights of stairs and stood at the red door. The lights in the house were off and there was something about the flickering specs of light on the glass window that was beginning to make me nervous.

The cold of the night made me rush my actions and I knocked against the door. There was no answer and I realized how troublesome this whole idea was.

I knocked once again this time a little harder.

"Come on Naruto, open the damn door its cold."

I waited a few more seconds as I began to shift my body back and forth in a vain attempt to keep myself warm.

In final agitation I tried turning the knob only to be shocked that the door crept open.

Every light in the house was off and I walked in slowly. Taking cautious steps, my whole body went ridged when I heard the glass smash under my shoe. My eyes took in the site quickly. Broken dish on the ground, old half eaten Raman on the table, and there beside the window stood Naruto. His eyes glaring down at the street as his body leaned against the window. Every light in the place was off, and he didn't turn to address me at all.

I could see it though, something flashing across his features like he was having a war inside his head. Fighting with himself?

His head shifted in my direction and a chill ran up my spine.

"Ah, it's you Shikamaru."

I never thought I would feel so intimidated by him. Perhaps it was the way his voice was so serious, but I knew I couldn't fool myself with something as simple as that.

Damn, I should never have come. Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn it I made a promise and I need to keep it.

It was the way his eyes flashed in my direction, the way they seemed to be the only thing bright in the room.

"What do you need Shikamaru?"

God damn it all, Naruto is fucking scary sometimes. I could feel my hands getting clammy.

"I came to tell you that, you can't participate in the fighting."

His eyes shifted back to the window and I felt a wave of relief as a lighter tone came from his mouth.

" really?"

I nearly grinned.

"I only relay information, I don't enforce it. So I guess Sakura managed to fix your memories then?"

He turned to me a stupid grin on his face.

"Nope, I kicked her out."

I nearly faltered at his words.

"You look surprised Shikamaru."

"It's just that, well I'd assume that extra attention from sak--"

He cut me off his voice harsh, nearly unrecognizable.

"I don't ever want to see her again, relay the message."

The room fell quiet and I seemed to lose my voice as my mind reeled.

"_**Hey Naruto what are you doing?"**_

"_**Going home."**_

"_**But it's dinner time?"**_

"_**Yeah I know."**_

_**I paused for a moment, he's habits of eating at the Ramen stand were known to basically everyone in the village.**_

"_**aren't you gonna go buy some ramen?"**_

"_**No, it's expensive there, I'll just by the cup one's."**_

_**I really couldn't understand his logic, he should have enough money to pay for weapons his rent and even eating at the ramen shop every night.**_

"_**Are you saving for something?"**_

_**His eyes widened as if I had just discover a huge secret. Really, was there any other reason? **_

"_**Can you keep a secret, Shikamaru?"**_

_**I nodded as he leaned into me and quietly began to explain.**_

"_**You see Sakura-chan is turning 16 in two months and in Suna there is this man that can make any thing you want out of silver. So I asked him to make me a silver necklace with a cherry blossom charm and to write Sakura-chan on the back. Of, course it will have to be delivered here but if I pay him enough he'll have it done and delivered a week before her birthday."**_

"_**I see so by not eating out you'll have the money for the necklace."**_

_**He began to grin.**_

"_**And one hell of a bunch of flowers, that not even Lee can top!"**_

_**I shock my head, he really was simple minded.**_

"_**Do, you think she will like it? I kinda missed three of her birthdays already, so I wanted this one to be special."**_

_**I sighed.**_

"_**Troublesome, but I think she will."**_

I couldn't understand what would make him push her away like that. You really didn't have to be smart to see that Naruto was in love with Sakura.

It was definitely when Sasuke returned that there was something between those two. I would have thought it was because Sakura and Sasuke were together but that fight. They were ready to kill each other. There was just no way those two were together. So what was it?

"If that's it."

I took the hint and began walking to the door. It was the way his voice sounded hurt that made me pause.

"Make sure she doesn't come near me."

I slowly closed the door on my way out.

………………………………………………………………POV Tsunade

"fuckin-son-of-a-bitch. I should have brought more, damn bottles!"

My hands roamed around in the plastic bag as I searched for more sake in the dark.

I shut my eyes when the light's turned on giving me a migraine to last a good fucking year.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Tsunade? What are you doing in this office?"

I blinked a few times my eyes attempting to focus on the body in the door frame as it closed the door behind them. I instantly realized who it was.

"Ah, it's just you."

I watched as she leaned against the door frame

"What are you doing here?"

What should I tell her? I came to drown myself in sake in your office at this _wonderful _hospital?

"I came to see you."

I watched her shoulders shrink in farther as if she was waiting to get hit. Her hand flicked the lights off, and I nearly cried with joy.

"You gave me the week off. You wouldn't come here to look for me."

Damn, I forgot she's not as dumb as Naruto. I needed to find an excuse or change the subject. My eyes flashed across her office. For some reason it was the first time that I realized how empty it was. Just a desk, a chair, and a filing cabinet. My eyes adjusted on the filing cabinet as I realized there was something of personality in the room.

I slowly lifted my body from the desk and walked over to pick up the picture frame. I couldn't help the smile on my face. It was the three of them. They looked so young but it was only six years ago. Sasuke and Naruto were too busy glaring at each other to notice that they should pose for a picture. There was Sakura smiling like only a little girl could. There was Kakashi with a look that told he wasn't ready for the overwhelming responsibility. He really wasn't suited.

"You should put up more things. This place is so empty. You know Shizune had her whole life on display in here."

My eyes meet hers as she stood in front of me. Her face blank as she pulled the frame out of my hand. Her body rigid.

"Is this my punishment?"

Maybe it was the sake, maybe it was the fact that I truly didn't want to understand what she asked. Maybe I didn't want to give an answer.

"What are you talking about?"

I heard the frame crack in her hand.

"Did you want me to remember what I did? Is that why you gave me this office? Is it my atonement? Is this your revenge?"

I watched her stare at the picture in her hand as I walk back to the chair.

"You know Sakura; it's not your fault. You didn't even know it was her."

I shook when I heard her yell.

"Are you fucking stupid?! I knew, I knew so damn well! I knew it was her but I'm selfish! I chose what I wanted."

It was odd to hear her yell for some reason. She used to yell and scream all the time. It was strange just how reserved she became. I watched her shoulders shake. Now her voice was quiet again and her face blank. No anger, nothing.

"I knew Tsunade, I saw her ring. It was the one Iruka gave her. She had showed it to me at work. She was so excited. I was excited with her. While I was laying there on my bed in the hospital I saw the ring, when Jiraiya–sama took that kick for you and knocked you both back, and she went to slice Naruto's neck I gathered my chakra and used what you taught me to make the blood vessels pop around her heart causing it to collapse. Did you know they were going to get married? They were going to get married and I killed her. He stood next to her murder at her funeral and didn't even know it."

I watched her, no movement no emotions that would have played across my face.

"I couldn't even own up to it and tell him it was my fault. That I killed her."

I let a soft breath escape my lips as my hands reached for the empty sake glass.

"You know I came here tonight because I miss her. She was my confidant; she kept my sorry ass in line. You know Sakura, I use to think you and I were so much alike, but I was wrong. Were complete opposites. I gave you this office because it was rightfully your, Shizune was on a lower level than you. I just wasn't ready to demote my best friend."

It came out like a whisper.

"Do you hate me Tsunade?"

My tongue slipped and the moment the words feel out I realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"I'd do the same."

I watched her break down her body shaking, her breath fast. I heard the strangled yell from her lips as she threw the picture frame cross the room. The metal frame coming apart as glass ricocheted off the wall.

"That's not an answer, say it."

I guess I was expecting her to cry. So when she suddenly became quiet I found it funny that I suddenly felt tired.

I sat at in that chair, quiet for a moment.

"Sakura, does it make a difference? Does it make you feel less guilty? All I want to do is get drunk and party with my ghosts."

I watched as she stood there her eyes directed toward the door her body rigid. She walked towards the door her shoe pressing the picture into the tiles as she turned the knob and begin to walk out. She stopped her head against the door as she asked in a low voice. Water dripping from here hair. Really how did she get all wet?

"Ask your ghost, to not forgive me."

My eyes glanced around the empty room before they fell on the crumpled wet picture, nothing left.

...POV Shikamaru

I was already down the stairs of his apartment. I could tell my pace was slower than necessary, but I truly didn't care. What exactly was going on? What the hell have I been missing? I closed my eyes in frustration. The question wasn't what was going on, it was why I cared. I knew how troublesome it was to mix in business that doesn't involve you, so why am I still thinking about it. Why is it that Neji feels obligated to Sakura? Why is there more than just resentment between Sasuke and Sakura? Why is Naruto pushing away what he's wanted for years? Why did Kakashi stir clear of Sakura but chose to agitate Sasuke? There was so much more to this then any of them were letting on.

"Shika-kun?"

Her voice caught me off guard. I hadn't noticed her standing against the lamp post outside Naruto's apartment. There was nothing average about Ino. Didn't I always say I wanted an average wife? I must be like my father, clearly we have a thing for over bearing women.

"Ino, what are you doing here."

She smiled at me fingers gliding through her hair, brushing off the snow. She held out her arm, my jacket in her arms.

"You left you jacket at my place."

I walked over to her and slipped into my jacket, and allowed my fingers to intertwine with hers as we began a slow walk back.

My mind began to wander through possible answers and I nearly hissed at myself for returning to team sevens messed up lives.

"You know I'm surprised."

My eyes flashed over to her, her voice was to thoughtful for her personality.

"About what?"

I watched her stare ahead her eyebrows coming together in agitation.

"Shika, keep a secret ok."

I nodded by she had already begun to talk.

"It's just I was so sure Sakura and Naruto would have been together by now."

Sakura and Ino hardly spoke to one another anymore so what made her so certain they would be together?

"Why?"

She sighed her voice airy.

"It was about four months ago. I was in a bar and I happened to see Sakura with a bottle of sake, her hands couldn't even pour the liquor she was so drunk. I went and sat next to her, she was in such a good mood that it kinda scared me. We ended up talking and she had said, You HAVE to keep this a secret. I know she probably would have never told me if she wasn't drunk out of her mind."

Ino waited this time her fingers tightening around mine.

"I won't repeat anything."

She looked away from me.

"She said Naruto and her had been on a mission about two months ago, she said he was drunk."

I nodded to be honest Naruto could hold his liquor very well, he just didn't know when to stop. Sakura couldn't drink more than a glass before she was stumbling. Though Ino could drink an alcoholic under the table.

"Sakura, she's very stiff in some ways so I know it was a big deal for her! She always said only when she was really in love! She said her and Naruto had sex. What was really weird was that she started laughing and said he was pretending it never happened. It sounded wrong."

I stopped, and she stopped with me. It was all wrong. This whole damn thing was all wrong. I needed to think. I just had to figure it out.

"Ino, let's get this all strait. What happened right before Sasuke came back?"

She thought for a moment.

"Sakura had her 16th Birthday. Umm, Lee and Naruto both came in for flowers."

I nodded, "And Naruto gave her the necklace."

Ino paused, "The one she always wears."

I nodded back, "So then, two months pass and Sasuke comes back. What was happening when he came back?"

I watched her thinking, "Umm his trial, and Shizune-chan passed away."

I pressed her further, "Umm Neji almost died on that mission to mist, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto became Jounin along with all of team 8, Choji, Lee and myself."

I was making a time line, and I pressed her to continue, "Then Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Neji became ANBU. Oh, there was that one really botched mission with team seven and Hinata. Then Naruto and Sakura _got together_, the last mission, Naruto's memory, Sasuke and Sakura's fight."

She stopped looking at me and somthing cliched.

"Ino, how exactly did Shizune die?"

She paused, "Her heart collaped."

I fought the lump in my throat as I thought of all of team sevens mission reports. _'Collapsed heart'. _Sakura, no.

"Did Tsunade teach you reverse healing?"

She shook her head.

"I only really know the basics, beside Tsunade can't do that, only Sakura."

After Shizune died Tsunaded had disbanded Roots and not a single complaint was raised. Shit it made sense. No, no it didn't. Sakura was injured she came nearly completely bandaged to Shizune's funeral_. So there was NO way._ Except Shizune died at the hospital in the room across from...Naruto's.

**_I made a move to grab Naruto and Medics surrounded the rest of team seven His arm grabbed my shoulder to tight and my eyes flashed up to meet Kakashi's._**

**_"Don't touch him Shikamaru not yet. You understand, just by looking at that chakra."_**

Shit, Shit, shit.

I couldn't think about this anymore. I didn't want to. To much made sense now.

"Shika-kun? What is it? What do you think happened?"

I grabbed her hand and continued to walk.

"She was probably already involved with Sasuke. Naruto was a rebound and he felt guilty."

I felt her squeeze my hand tighter.

"That's not like Sakura."

"Just forget it Ino, It's trublesome."

...Lee's POV

My hand was on the knob when I heard there voices. Time really didn't seem to make sense since after there conversation I didn't have the ability to move. She opened the door and shut it behind her.

My eyes roamed over every inch of her. From her wet cloths that hung to her small frame, to her waving soft pink hair that dripped onto the titles like a stream of tears. She was always stunning. She was cute at 12, pretty at 14, beautiful at 16, and absolutely stunning at 18.

That conversation hung in my head. There was no way, that Sakura-san had killed Shizune. There was just no way. I watched as her figure pressed tighter into the door frame, her eyes finally looking up to catch mine. Her pretty smile across her features.

Here voice alone caught me off guard. That sweet void tone, it was slightly intimidating.

"Lee-san?"

I stood there silent for a moment and I could hear a soft murmur something along the lines of "Almost meet the whole damn team", but I was lost in thought.

"It's true, if that's what your thinking."

She smiled at me and I swear, I now understand why there is a saying among ANBU members. _'The mask never really comes off'. _

_What happened?_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"All great love stories end in tragedy. If they end in anything else there a fairytale.

So I want to know, how do you end a story where no one was loved back?"

Naruto

_**A/N: well that was one hell of a long awaited and poorly delived chapter. I apologize. Anyways, I'll be better with updates now that this bitch is out of the way. So super sorry! Once again thank you to everyone that told me where to read the updated manga of Naruto! I love you all for that! Oh, no more Lee I really couldn't write him properly, and Next chapt will be mostly Naruto. Anyways I got to get myself to my shitty job. Laters!**_


	7. Games

"Time, has no begging and it has no end. It's the pauses in time, that's were everything falls apart. So tell me, what were you doing

when the world fell apart?"

~Naruto

Recollections

Chapter 6: Games

by: RoseWaters

Naruto POV

9:33 a.m

_It's so hot, like the room is on fire. I could feel her nails against my bare shoulders, like ice down my body. _

**Your sick, kid**

_I could feel my self pulling her closer. Our bodies collided against the corner of the wall. Her smooth bare legs wrapping around my waist, I let my tongue glide across her neck, feeling her chest press against me as her back arched._

**Playing games with yourself**

_I needed her closer to me. I wanted every inch of her touching me. I needed every curve of her body. I could feel her breath against my ear as she began to kiss me, her fingers tangled in my hair pulling it tightly. I pinned her hands against the wall hearing her gasp as her back hit the wall with excess force._

**You really get off, hurting her**

_I could hear our shallow breaths as my hands lost themselves somewhere in the process of removing her clothing. Everything was so fast, yet seemingly slow._

"_If it's you"_

**Masochist **

_I wanted everything._

"_It's ok"_

**Real original kid**

_My eyes finally meet the flash of green._

_Sakura?_

I could hear the bastard laughing in ever corner of my mind. Like he was everywhere, Laughing, laughing, laughing.

"Shut the fuck up fox!"

**That's one hell of an imagination!**

The images flashed across my mind again and I got even more pissed as another round of laughter erupted and seemed to fill the whole room. I let my fingers tighten around the window frame.

Civilians had already begun to be evacuated into the safety tunnels and only a few stragglers were rushing through the streets. By sun rise the entire village would be underground.

**Trying to forget your little delusions?**

"Go fuck yourself"

**Did you really think a woman like her would ever shout out your name?**

I clenched my teeth. "Shut up."

**I bet as we speak she's shouting 'Sasuke'.**

I shut my eyes in frustration as another round of his mocking laughter began to ring through me. What the fuck was so special about Sasuke?

**He's strong, stronger then you'll ever be. **

Fuck him. He didn't deserve her.

**I bet he got what he wanted and tossed her aside.**

A bastard like him would do something like that.

**I wonder if he broke her? I bet she's damaged goods.**

"Shut the fuck up!"

**You threw her out, why care now? Let her go, or do you like hurting her? **

I hate that bastard, he has everything I want. Everything I can't have. I can't hurt her again.

**He'll destroy her, and he won't even care……**

_I could feel the strain on my body as he stood across from me. His features shouting his superiority. _

"_You'll always be second. Even with Sakura, she won't love you if you bring me back."_

_I could feel the sting in my heart, the way the words cut too deep. How true they really were. Is that the only reason I wanted him back?_

"_She told me she loved me."_

_I could feel my eyes snap up to meet his. _

"_Liar!" _

_His eyes slipped into red and I could see her. Her small 12 year old frame. The way her arms wrapped around herself as if to carry her weight. _

'_I love you with all my heart!' _

_What a cruel genjutus._

My mind reeled as the room began to spin. My heart stinging, as the memory brought on a wave of nausea; my head throbbing with more pain than I thought imaginable.

**See, she's nothing to him; he'll break her in half, if it serves a purpose.**

"He won't."

"**What's going to stop him?"**

"I'll stop him.

**You stop him?**

"I will…even If I have to kill him."

**Hmm…Is that so?**

……………………………**.**

**Neji POV**

**10:34 a.m**

It was a selfish moment on my part. I always took, rather than gave. Even as I lay with my head resting on her lap I wasn't thinking of her.

Even as her fingers slid through each strand of my hair I couldn't pull my thoughts away.

That girl was a fool. That whole team was nothing but masochistic idiots.

"Neji?"

My eyes shot up to meet hers. That chocolate brown hair in beautiful waves stopping at her collar bone. She was so beautiful, and still I was selfish and ignored her.

"Hmm."

I watched her smile her fingers continuing to run through my hair in such a gentle manner. It was the flash of light reflecting off her finger that forced the small smile on my lips. I reached my hand up to hers interlacing my fingers with hers.

I felt a wave of guilt hit me as I realized how cold she was.

"You seem worried."

I took a swift breath in as I sat up, pulling her in front of me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. It took a second before she rested her head against my chest.

"Are you going to tell me the reason Neji?"

It wasn't really a question, and I found myself playing with the ring on her finger, turning it around and around.

"It's those damn fools."

I felt her shoulders slump against my chest.

"Why do you care?"

I grinned against my better judgment, why did I care.

"What did you do that you feel so responsible for?"

I let my forehead rest against the back of her head. Smelling her lilac shampoo, after tomorrow would this ever be possible again?

"Tell me Neji, I've thought about it. There is no way it's just because she saved your life."

What could I tell her? What could I say to make her understand?

"You would do anything to make me happy?"

I could see the smile on her face.

"Without hesitation."

It was her tone that caught him off guard.

"Why do you always think about her?"

I wrapped my arms around her tighter. It was a question I really didn't know how to answer.

"Why do you dislike Sakura, so much?"

She shifter her body her deep brown eyes staring into mine. Did she ever notice how beautiful she was?

"Why do you think I hate her?"

Her tone held more guilty then I wanted to hear.

"You have never once called her by her name."

She shifted her body back her head resting against my chest, her cheek pressed against my shoulder. I allowed my chin to rest on the curve of her slender neck and shoulder. Her tone was soft almost saddened. I felt her finger twist around the hair that had slid over her chest.

"I can't stand women like her."

I had assumed it was simple jealously but her reaction said it was more, and the conversation was dropped. The last thing a sensible man will do is ask about another woman to his fiancée.

………………………..

Ino's POV

10:34 a.m

I suppose I should ask what the problem was. Even as my eyes ran over his bear chest, as he sat slumped against my head board. His long legs crossed on my bed, the dark fabric of his pants clashing with my lavender sheets.

I couldn't find the words. I would never consider myself to be a shy person. I was intelligent enough to know my self. Which meant I was wise enough to know that I wasn't smart enough to tip toe into a question.

He would find me out, he always did, and I would feel foolish.

I wasn't like Sakura, Neji, or Sasuke. I wasn't much of a manipulator, outside of seduction. It just wasn't a skill that I possessed. This knowledge made me trip over my words.

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I sat at the vanity. I let my eyes linger on him as I brushed through my hair.

Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking about. What goes on in his head? I knew from how his eye brows were knitted that the outcome of his thoughts were negative.

I was lost in thought and it took me a few moments to notice that his eyes had been watching my reflection in the mirror. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment.

Sometimes I wonder if he notices that I don't feel like I deserve him. He was in ANBU, in the code breakers, and personal strategist to the hokage. He was attractive to; I knew women found him desirable. I also knew that beside my looks I really wasn't up to his level.

I had barely made Jounnin. I sometimes wondered if that was on his recommendation. I was well aware of the fact that I would make a horrible wife. I wasn't a comforting figure like Tenten. I didn't have the accomplishments and position that Sakura had. I surly wasn't of noble decent like Hinata. I was the only one of them who could not cook or clean worth a damn.

There was another of my problems I swore like a sailor; damn I could drink a sailor under the fucking table.

So what was it that I had?

It was his laughter that caught me off guard; I whirled around and faced him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

I watched as a half grin spread across his face.

"If you could only see the faces you make sometimes Ino."

I could feel myself getting flustered.

"Tch, shut the hell up! Do you know how many men would die to be in your position watching my face?"

It was the way he looked down his eyes suddenly dark.

"Sometimes I wonder, just how the hell was I that lucky? Do you have any idea how many men hate me because your with me. I even think to myself, why in hell would she pick such an average guy like me."

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. I got out of my chair and walk over to my bed, and crawled on top of it. I allowed my legs to startled his waist, and shivered as his hands grabbed my hips. I watched as his hands lingered while he brushed away my hair.

"You should be so lucky."

It was the way that he grabbed the back of my neck forcing us into a kiss. He was never the type of man that minded my dominating personality. He always let me have my way, but when we were like this, he always took control, and I love it.

I can't ask him what worrying him, so instead I'll make him forget.

…………………

**Jiraiya** POV

10:34

She was hung over again, her blond pig tails in disarray across the desk. Shit, she could have at least invited me to drink along with her.

"Selfish bitch, I would have enjoyed some sake too."

Her eyes looked up at me in a haze. I watched as her finger tips began to message her head. The rotation of her finger tips becoming more rapid as charka began to form.

"Your such a fatass, you would have drank it all."

The grin on her face began to form as her fingers left her forehead, the hangover most likely taken care of with some healing method. My eyes scanned the room; this woman was going to drawn that girl in her own grief.

"I never should have married for position."

I knew she would catch the sarcasm in my tone.

"I never should have married for looks."

Even in this room she still had her humour. I always did admire her perseverance. Her eyes locked with mine, and I felt a jolt. I wish we would have married younger. I think children would have made her a better woman. Or perhaps more likely a larger alcoholic.

"What did you learn?"

I didn't want to answer; I never really wanted to do this again.

"It's going to happen sooner."

The words barely left her lips.

"How much sooner?"

………………………

Sasuke POV

10:34a.m

It was eerie, how desolate every street had become. There was no one in sight. The busy market was left with nothing but wooden carts. Most of the ninja of the village were out of the city, patrolling the forests around the gates. Waiting to give the word of attack.

The amount of people left in the village couldn't be more then the 20 or thirty that where to be left to protect the center. I would have advised against such a stupid placement of forces.

What if a village decided to break the rules of war and attack before the date given on the official decrees? We are ninja's not samurai.

I could feel my nerves acting up and I allowed my eyes to scan the view of the market again. I didn't have a reason to be on edge.

I also didn't have a specific destination in mind. I just found myself idly walking through the streets. I knew she lived somewhere in the vicinity. I really had no idea which building she lived in.

I had never been to her home. I was never extended an invitation.

I knew where the dope lived. I knew where Kakashi lived, hell I even knew where that shitty replacement lived. Could I tell you where Sakura lived? No, I only knew this was the general vicinity because after missions she would walk this far with me and disappear down a street.

I didn't have a destination because I don't know where it was at.

I paused in the street, my irritation getting the better of me. Go figure, the one time in my life I search her out.

"A sign would be nice."

10:35 a.m

I felt it suddenly that rapid influx of charka to my right. The deafening crash of glass, as everything began to crumble. I wonder when my mind caught up with my body and realized that it was in the middle of an explosion.

……………………………

Tenten POV

10:35a.m

It felt like an earthquake, with a firecracker announcing it's presence. I watched as Neji eyes stared off into the distance his face suddenly twisting in anger.

I turned to look in the direction and the only thing I could see above the building tops was a plum of smoke and fire.

I felt frustration and panic hit me.

"What's going on Neji?!"

………………………………

Shikamaru POV

10:35 a.m

I could feel her hands slipping from my chest to intertwine in my hair. Her bare legs brushing against my ribs.

It was sudden the way she jerked away from me. Her blue eyes frantic, as she looked out the window. How she managed to pull my body off the bed and onto the ground I didn't know. Before any words could leave my lips, a deafening boom ripped through the apartment. I watched as shattered glass rained through the air. My arms pressing her face against my chest. As I shielded her from the fragments of glass.

"What the fuck?!"

…………………………………………….

Tsunade POV

10:35 a.m

The words barely left my lips, as the sound of an explosion shock the entire frame of the hospital.

I watched as both our heads turned towards the window. It had clearly happened towards the center of the town.

The name shakily escaped my lips as my eyes searched for a building I knew was no longer in existence.

……………………..

Naruto's POV

10:32 a.m

I might live in the shittiest part of town, on the top floor of the most dilapidated building, but you know, I have to say if you want the best view of the entire city, you only have to look out my kitchen window.

I can't really blame the bastards for leaving me here. It was on the outskirts of town. There logic was flawless.

"Put the monster away from the most populated part of the town, just in case he loses his mind and decides to attack everyone."

Like a dog on the outside always looking in.

"Impressive logic."

I felt a chill go through my spine as I slowly turned to look behind me.

He was just sitting crossed legged at my table. In the exact position where she once sat, his finger running along the rim of her bowl as his other hand held his head. He looked so bored.

It didn't make sense, I didn't hear him. I didn't sense him. Hell, if this man hadn't just spoken I would have still been looking out my window.

**Fucker**

I paused for a moment trying to decipher if that was the demons thoughts or my own. I could feel the confusion on my face but I couldn't gather my thoughts together.

There were a million questions. Who the fuck are you? How the hell did you get in? What the fuck do you want?

"So Sakura-chan had dinner with you?"

Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt.

His tone was so casual, just like his position at the table. His finger still running along the rim of her bowl.

I couldn't read his expression, considering the orange mask that covered his face. The damn thing was practically hypnotic, the way it swirled into the black eye hole.

I was so pissed, he asked that question like he knew her intimately, the way his finger kept lining her bowl like her was tracing her lips. That mother fucker.

"I see. You don't remember me?"

Remember him? Did I know him? Did she know him? He wasn't a friend or could he be a friend?

His head turned towards the ground, and I managed to catch the time on the clock.

10:34 a.m

"You damn meddlesome fox, you better not have fucked up my fun."

Still a carefree tone.

I was waiting for the bastard to come alive, with his condescending tone, come out with some retaliation. It scared me at that point because I could feel him. He was terrified. I could feel my eyes widen as I keep them on him. Just who the hell was he that he could make that damn fox cower in a corner with its tails between its legs.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, you should look out your window. It's about to start."

His tone was dripping in joy. His face watching mine as I slowly backed into the wall. I hadn't intended to move. It was as if my body was begging my mind to run away. Like I had been in a similar situation.

"You do know what's in the center of this village right?"

I knew he was smiling even if I couldn't see his face. I watched as he picked up the bowl. Turning it around in his had, as he examined it.

"Porcelain is extremely fragile."

If it was something I had remembered or if it was something I had been told I wasn't sure. It all clicked. I turned to the window as fast as I could my eyes catching the digital clock as it shifted.

10:35 a.m

My eyes shifted from left to right across the window. Nothing moved, nothing changed, and I could feel myself slowly regaining control over my panic. Relief spreading across me in waves.

My eyes shifted away from the window, my head turning back in his direction.

The hand that was propping up his head slowly came down. I heard it then, like thunder crashing down from above.

I watched as his finger extended out pointing back to the window. My head slowly turned back.

I could feel my heart sink as I watched the tops of the buildings in the market district crumble and sink behind the roof tops of other buildings. The large blanket of dust fan out through the village knocking down surrounding buildings with its force. Like a rock falling into a pond, and its ripple effect.

I couldn't hear anything, as my hands grabbed the window frame; I felt the wave of nausea hit me.

It all happened suddenly. The shaking of my window, as if the glass would shatter

It took me a second to realize it wasn't the window shaking.

I turned away my back against the wall of my kitchen. My head tilted towards the ceiling. I didn't want to see it, because then I could deny it all ever happened. I could pretend that the Konoha market place just didn't vanish from existence.

I could feel the way my heart was racing. Any faster and it would completely shatter. I could feel the sweat run down from my forehead all the way to my chin. Everything was spinning.

"Oops." That damn carefree tone.

My eyes caught his and we watched as the bowl hit the ground, her bowls porcelain pieces mixing with the already shattered pieces of my bowl on the ground.

"Oh well, after all, I don't think she'll miss it."

Everything broke at that minute, because I already knew what was in the center of the village. I had recognized the building as it crumbled to the ground. I couldn't hear the words that left my lips. I wonder if they even came out at all.

"Sakura-chan."

……………………………………………………………..

"At what point in your life is it ok to just

put everything down and walk away. Because right now, I want you to walk away from me?"

~Naruto

A/N: Yeah my updating skills could only be described in one way EPIC FAIL, yes I don't even deserve proper grammar. Well sorry about my bad updating. Bitch me out in a note, I really do read thoses.

Anyways THANK YOU all for still reading this, and THANK YOU all for the links to Naruto manga and anime episodes!

Once again thank you and just in case, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Rhetorical

"I wonder if you ever noticed. How damn bad it hurts looking back."

~Naruto

Recollections

by:

RoseWaters

Chapter 8: Rhetorical

Naruto's POV

I could feel my hands shaking. My eyes still staring at the ceiling as I heard my heart beat in my ears.

It was gone. The whole goddamn market place was gone.

"I wonder how long it's going to take."

I let my head lower from the ceiling so that I could look at him. He was just sitting there, so calm, like it didn't matter.

I watch as he stood, slowly brushing off his cloths before he took slow deliberate steps. Each time his foot hit the ground I could hear the crushing of glass under his feet.

He was standing right next to me, His palm on the glass of my kitchen window, my back to the very same window.

I felt so humiliated, him just standing beside me paralyzed me with fear.

"I guess if Kakashi-kun summons the dogs it won't take too long."

A sudden sense of confusion followed his words. I turned to look at him, and I realized that he was already looking at me. There was something so familiar with that orange mask.

"Then again, it could be in so many pieces."

His tone was so carefree, so utterly content.

"What are you talking about?"

I watched as he shrugged his shoulder, his tone airy, thoughtful.

"You know, to find the body under all that ruble."

I felt a chill down my spine. There was no way; just no fucking way.

"Ehh, why are you making that kind of face? You really didn't think she was alive did you?"

I could feel my whole body shaking as I backed away from him. I'm not sure if I'm terrified, or if I'm just pissed off.

"It really is too bad. Sakura-chan was so cute, but she's so small. Her body is probably crushed beyond recognition. Pretty things always break so easily."

I watched his head turn towards the broken bowl.

She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. I know her house was there, but…but she wasn't dead. I felt my back hit the door, and I watched as that orange mask stared at me.

"It's a shame, really."

Still so carefree. Everything about him right now. Like he was talking about that broken bowl.

"I wanted to kill her in front of you. The look on your face now, it's nothing in comparison to the last time."

My hand reached for the knob as I opened the door and ran down the stairs. I was already running down the street when I looked up towards my window.

There he stood waving bye to me as I continued to run down the street.

……………………………………………………………..

POV Karin

"God you're so useless Karin, it takes you so long to do everything!"

That moaning, groaning, sardonic fucking tone!

"There are only supposed to be about 10 whole people left in the whole village! And you still can't find it?"

That fucking man and his goddamn attitude. If he would shut the hell up and let me focus it would be so much easier to find the chakra signal I needed.

I kept my eyes closed; I would eventually find it anyways. He wasn't in the southern or western portions of the village. That meant only the other half needed to be searched.

"Karin…did you find it?"

I couldn't restrain the annoyed grunt that I let out. He was mocking me with that sing-song tone!

"I'M BORED."

I really will rip out his intestines if he doesn't shut the fuck up. My eyes suddenly flashed open as two familiar chakra signals flooded my senses. I must have made a face because Suigetsu actually seemed interested.

"Did you find him?"

Well, I found something. I never wanted to see that again. I could feel my body cringe as I remember the chakra. Then again I found something to my advantage as well.

"Not what I was looking for, but something you'll be happy about."

I watched him, his sharp teeth becoming visible.

"What would that be?"

I let my hand flick my hair back.

"Go to the center of the village, and see for yourself."

He looked at me for a moment before he started heading towards the center of the village. It confused me; he never listened to anything I said. I had only said that so that when he asked why I wouldn't tell him till he agreed to not interfere when I meet up with Sasuke-kun.

"Don't you want to know why?"

He didn't bother to turn back to look at me. He simply started laughing.

"Don't need to. Considering how damn jealous you just looked. Uchiha wasn't the only person in this village I wanted to see. See ya later bitch."

I watched him walk away, his back disappearing from view as he walked towards the center of Sonoha, or what was left of it.

He really pisses me off, liked I be jealous of that!

………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke POV

Fuck

I could feel the break as I sat up. Was my entire right leg crushed? How far away did I end up trying to dodge all that?

Fuck, this is painful.

How the hell do you dodge _buildings_?

Shit, I have to get up. I have to go look for her. There is no way she got out of that without being seriously hurt.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I forced my eyes to focus up ahead. Sakura?

I saw it then as that hand slipped over the edge of some part of a roof.

"Karin?"

I watched as she made her way over the edge of that roof. Her body sliding down it till she reached me.

"Sasuke-kun! Were you hurt?"

"My leg."

She pushed my pant leg up. Her hands running over the break, that choppy red hair not quite as long as it was three years ago but still past her shoulders. What was I thinking? Everything about her was different than Sakura.

She was much taller, weighed a good twenty pounds more, and her voice was higher, the tone rougher.

"Here."

She had already rolled up her sleeve, as she extended her wrist in my direction. I must have been silent for too long.

"Don't tell me you forgot? It's only been three years."

I could see her face flush, she was utterly embarrassed.

I bit down quickly, and I felt her arm shaking. It always surprised me how fast it worked. It wasn't like when a medic healed you. No, when a medic healed you it was done. When she healed you it was healed but there was a certain amount of pain that lingered.

I stood up, and she followed suit. I needed to find Sakura, have Karin heal her. Then figure out where the fighting was and join in.

"Where are you going Saskue-kun?"

Before I could say anything a massive amount of ruble flew through the air. I stood quietly as the dirt and concrete threw past me, Karin voice in the background.

"What the hell is that?"

……………………………

Ino POV

I could feel his arms wrapping around me with everything he had. Pressing my body to his with a closeness I had never felt before.

I felt him sit up his arms still around me as glass clattered off our bodies and hit the floor with a soft melody. Something like wind chimes.

"Are you alright Ino?"

I shook my head yes and we both stood up. He dusted the pieces of glass off his shirt as he got dressed.

"Get everything you need for battle. We're going to find Kakashi, he needs to answer some questions."

I didn't need to say anything. I began to gather up my things, dressing in longer layers due to the cold. I avoided glass as I walked across my room. I watched him for a moment as I strapped on my holster.

He was leaning against the window, his eyes fixated on the scene. I nearly dropped my equipment when I caught sight of it.

The entire market place was gone. Wiped from existence like an erase cleaning a page till it was blank.

He was across my room tugging on my wrist as we walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and into the streets.

The air was so saturated with dust that it was hard to breath.

"Why the hell are we looking for Kakashi in the opposite direct of that messed up shit."

He just kept pulling me along his eyes focused ahead of him, incoherent mumbles escaping his lips.

I pulled my wrist out of his arm and stopped he looked back at me nearly pleading.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!"

He looked around quickly as if to check for ease droppers.

"Look Ino, I think this is all team sevens fault. This war, this attack. The fact that the whole center of the goddamn troublesome village was just destroyed!"

I could feel the fear welling up in me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

His hand ran through his hair his brows knitting together, as he began to pace in small circles.

"I really hope I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"I think Sakura killed Shizune! I think Kakashi knows about it, and I think that every little thing that has been happening is somehow related to that troublesome fucked up team!"

He was yelling, his composure was gone and I couldn't believe any of it.

"You're wrong. You're just fucking wrong."

His hands suddenly gripped my shoulders. His eyes looking at mine with a new intensity.

"Fine, I'm wrong. We need Kakashi for a plan. You know were not on their level right?"

My head shifted to the right and so did Shikamaru's.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

That lazy carefree tone, Kakashi found us.

Shikamaru was gone in a flash his body in front of Kakashi his fists gripping the Jounin vest as he pulled the man closer. His composure gone in a way I'd never seen before.

………………………………………………………….

Neji's POV

We were already dressed and moving along the streets. My blood line was already activated.

I could feel her close behind me. Her body ridged with anticipation.

"Where are we going?"

My eyes caught it then. About 100 meters away was Shikamaru.

He had his arms wrapped around Kakashi's collar. Damn, this was bad.

"I need you to go search for survives around the outer edge of the center of the village."

I stared at her, getting ready to plead if necessary.

"They may need your help Ten-ten."

I watched her face contort in rage as she looked away from me. She was walking away in the opposite direction.

"Take care of yourself Neji."

I listen to her words before I speed up to reach them. I needed to know what Shikamaru had discovered.

…………………………………………………………………….

Naruto POV

I was jumping over anything that was in my way. I just needed to hurry.

I had to find her, I could feel the fear twisting inside me as my mind went through worse and worse scenarios.

Granted, I have no idea what kind of relationship we may, or may not have had. There is obviously a connection between us. Maybe it was unrequited? Maybe I never had a fucking chance with her, but we had something. Even if we were just friends.

I know there was something or else I wouldn't be so fucking worried that my entire body, every muscle, every part of me is so tensed up with fear.

If I can just find her, make sure she is OK. I'll ask her to give me back my memories, anything as long as it helps me keep her safe.

**_"Maybe she doesn't want your protection?"_**

Right now I don't give a fuck if she wants my protection or not because I wanna be selfish. I don't think I could take it knowing that she is…is…

_**"Dead"**_

Shit, just don't think about it!

Just don't think about it.

Just don't think about it.

I lost my footing my body sliding down the side a window. I felt myself hit the ground hard. I could feel the cold water under me soaking my hair. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. That insistent pounding, as I tried to catch my tired breath.

I looked up to the sky, barely visible through the slanted ruins of concrete buildings. Pipes sticking out at all kinds of angles water slowly flowing down. If it wasn't so wrong I might actually say how nice the view was.

I watched something shine up above me, and my arm stretched out to grab it. A string of silver hanging off a pipe.

_I could feel my hands shaking as I gave her the small box. Poorly wrapped in multi-colored wrapping paper._

_I watched as she opened it, a grin on her face. Then her features shifted to completely blank. She must have hated it._

"_Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"_

_Last ditch effort. I suddenly felt my breath catch as her arms wrapped around my neck._

"_Thank you so much. I love it."_

_It felt so wrong yet so damn right_

My fingers wrapped around the silver charm flipping it over.

_I could feel her next to me as the boy we were protecting kept up his game of 21 questions. _

"_Where did you get that necklace? You're always playing with it?"_

_I felt her finger brush my hand and I swallowed hard. _

"_It's a secret."_

"_It was from your boyfriend! Only Boyfriends' give jewelry!"_

_I felt my face flush at the title. Damn I didn't want to be denied.  
_

My hands becoming stained by the blood that was tainting the silver object red.

_I had only come to return the scroll I borrowed, but I could hear their voices through her door. _

"_Sakura, when are you going to get a new necklace you have been wearing that one for the last two years."_

_I could hear her laughter and I felt pain run through me. _

"_I'm not going to get a new one."_

_"You like it that much?"  
_

_"Ino. I love it so much, I never take it off."_

'**_Sakura-chan_' **was engraved across the back in pretty little letters.

………………………………

"There is a point in everyone's life where you just break.

I think mine was at that very moment, in a place that was just

as broken as me."

~Naruto

A/N: This chapter took me a long time I found it hard to write and it's still not what I wanted. Next chapt will have a little Karen Ino hatin' on each other. I think those two are more likely to get in a cat fight than Sakura or the other girls. They are both really aggressive and confident.

I have been asked about the Neji/Sakura relationship. That will be explained better later so please be patient. And as for the Shizune thing same goes for that.


	9. Lies

"If words are tools for the mind and stupidity is a weapon to the smart.

Then surly lies must be gifts to the ears."

~Naruto

Recollections

by: RoseWaters

Chapter 9: Lies

Sasuke's POV

"What the hell is that?"

I could vaguely hear her question over the sounds of destruction that was too my left. I began to walk away. I knew Sakura was there. She just seemed to attract trouble.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

I stopped and I felt her stop behind me.

"Karin, I need you to go find Kakashi. Tell him Sakura needs him, and bring a medic."

I paused for a minute, trying to think if I needed anything else. The air shifted then another massive cloud of dust rising in the distance, the ground shuttering under my feet.

"A really good medic."

I watched as she looked at me for a moment.

"I don't want to leave you, you might need me."

I turned towards her and watched as her shoulders became stiff her eyes finding the rocks below her.

"I need you to do this. Look good in his eyes."

Her face looked confused before what appeared to be a sense of understanding crossed her features. Really they were nothing alike. If anything Karin was more similar to Yamanaka than Sakura. Hopefully she didn't make herself a fool in front of Kakashi, otherwise he might not come.

"I understand Sasuke-kun! I'll find the best medic available!"

She shut her eyes, her red hair swaying slightly as another eruption on dust filtered through the sky. Her eyes opened sharply and she gave a wink as she turned around and ran off shouting out in a high pitch.

"Found him! I'll see you real soon Sasuke-kun!"

My head turned back in the other direction watching as the dust began to settle. The image ahead looking like gray snow was falling to the ground.

I would never call myself a man who believed in omens. But I always had a fair amount of instinct.

Right now, as I stand here watching that dust litter the cold air I can only think one thing.

Things were going to get far worse.

……………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru's POV

I could feel the anger washing over me as I stared into those dull eyes. He was acting like I was a hindrance. Like the fact that one of our own shinobi's death didn't mean a damn thing in the world.

I could see from that fucking troublesome nonchalant look that he thought this was trivial.

"Did she do it?"

His eye shut and I could tell from the shrug of his shoulders that he was smiling.

"Yes."

I could feel my hands shaking as I watched his care free attitude. How he just admitted something so horrible like it was nothing.

"Sakura did get shitfaced last night and smack Sasuke. I was shocked to, I mean that Sakura? At least I think she was shitfaced, then again, I think we can all agree he was itching for it. I mean, shit, I kinda wanna smack him."

Everything in that very moment just pissed me off. Everything about that fucking worthless team, everything about this troublesome man. I knew it was irrational before I did it but I threw him to the ground. I watched as he sat there his elbows on his knees as his head dipped down. That silver hair still defying nature as it stood on end. Just like my nerves.

"Don't you fuck with me."

I felt her wrap her hands around my shaking fist.

"Shika-kun, we can't fight each other!"

My attention was brought back to him as he began laughing; his face still not visible as it hung between his legs.

"What do you think you know that's making you so…what's the word…_upset_?"

There was something off about his tone, something that sent a shiver down my back each time that he laughed.

"Do you think you're talking to Asuma? I'm not that kind of a _'nice'_ guy. I won't oblige you when you throw a tantrum."

I could feel her next to me. Her hands shaking with mine, her voice deadly calm as she spoke.

"Don't you bring my Sensei into this? Don't you dare fucking mock his name. You can't even compare to the kind of man he was."

I listened to him laugh, in that haunting tone. I never noticed just how terrifying Kakashi was. I felt Ino move forward and I stopped her. Calming myself down, we were playing into his hands.

"Stop it Ino. He just wants to make us too upset to pursue the topic. "

I watched as he sat there quietly.

"Did Sakura kill Shizune?"

He said nothing for a long time. Then in a voice so calm, so low, so entirely broken and tired I didn't think it was him, he responded.

"I honestly don't know Shikamaru."

There was something in his tone in the hunch of his shoulders that made me believe him.

"I think she did. I really believe she did."

My mind was lost and I noticed the voice before the presence.

"What the hell is this?"

I didn't bother to look back at Neji.

…………………………………………………………………

POV Ten-ten

"Go, look for any survivors around the outer circle of the market place he tells me."

"They might need help he tells me."

Does Neji really give me that much credit for my minor skills in healing?

No, more than likely he doesn't want me involved in the battle.

He's probably off looking for…Sakur----

I had to reach out quickly and grab the side of what was once a roof, so that I wouldn't fall to the ground. That's what I get for thinking such horrible things.

It was ridiculously difficult to find footing. So many different pieces of so many different buildings were everywhere. Pipes were sticking out of every corner and the ground was steadily flooding.

The cold breeze that carried dust didn't help the water temperature either.

I climbed over another piece of concrete, and I saw her then.

She was about 15 feet in front of me. Her arm was against the side of a crumbling wall; her body was hunched over, that long pink hair waving at the ends. Her left hand was gripping something. It almost looked as if see was searching for something.

I moved forward slightly and let my eyes focus on her. She seemed to be dressed in only a pair of shorts, and what looked like a black turtle neck. Where the hell was her equipment?

She was obviously wet, but what was she holding? I watched as water continued to drip off her into the water below her.

I let myself slide down the side of a building to get a closer look. I was close enough to get a good look at her now.

I felt my body shiver as I looked away, nausea gripping me by the throat. Her entire right arm was dripping with blood. Shit, she had a pipe sticking out of her waist.

I looked over again my eyes finding the water that was now up to her ankles, the color of the water turning a sickening shade of pink.

I watched as her head turned swiftly to the right, her body recoiling from the wall.

"konoiiichiiii!"

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I knew that voice.

I watched as she dodged, her body leaping through the air as his sword hit the slab of concrete. The rubble scattering through the air, causing the surrounding area to be covered in dust. I had to cover my face as the force of the blow shook everything around me.

Her foot barely made contact with solid ground before she jumped into the air again, his body shooting out of the dust, his sword connecting with the ground where she once stood, shaking everything in its wake.

He jumped into the air following after her.

Oh god, she can't dodge midair. She's going to get killed!

He drew his sword back behind his head taking a swing. Her legs curled under her as the sword passed beneath her.

She used her legs to push off his sword; his hand reached out grabbing the metal pipe that was protruding from her waist.

I watched silently as they seemed to float in mid air. I could see the blood spill out of her body as he pulled out the metal pipe, watching as that red liquid just seemed to hang in the air.

Their bodies began flying towards the ground in opposite directions. I watched her hit the ground hard, her body skidding before she found her footing. I sat silently, watching as she stood back up. Her arm wiping across her face, smearing blood across her white skin; her body was trembling as she glared across the distance at him. Blood dried at matted to her face.

I had met this man once on a mission to sand. This man with a sword that reviled his height; the shark looking man, Kisame. His power, his speed, and his endless chakra everything about him was terrifying.

I watched as he licked the blood off the pipe. A grin spreading across his face, making those jagged teeth more prominent.

"Koniiiichiiii. You're not done yet are you. I wanted to play a little longer?"

I shifted in her direction, watching as she casually walked over to a large protruding pipe. Blood dripping to the ground with each step, sending a chill down my spine at how calm her face looked, how wrong this really was.

Her arm grabbing the top as her foot kicked through the bottom. She twirled the pipe around her fingers.

"No, I just wanted to repay the favor."

I could hear his hollow laughter, as her threw the pipe out of his hand causing her to shift to her right to avoid the incoming object. His body shot forward in her direction before the metal could make a clank against the ground he was in front of her. That loud booming laughter following.

She shifted to the right as his sword came down, her body under his in that moment. Her hand forcing the metal pipe through his right bicep. It only took one hand seal before the water all around the area began to form a dragon.

She began to flip backwards, as each dragon crashed into the ground missing her and shattering like glass against the ground.

I had missed something, they had just moved to fast. He was holding his sword which was being forced into the ground by her foot. Her fist swinging forward, a trail of light green chakra creating an after image, as his eyes remained open wide.

It was done, she'd won.

I watched her suddenly stop her fist pull back abruptly. Her head flicking in my direction and his followed the same action.

In a flash a sword came flying down in between her fist and Kisame face. I sat shaking as long pink hair scattering everywhere as she back flipped off Kisame's sword. The fish man's entire arm fell to the ground sword included those severed fingers still gripping it.

……………………………………….

POV Kakashi

I could feel all their eyes on me. Accusations running through all their eyes as they stood silent trying to piece everything together, make some grand connection that would make everything alright.

"What made you think she did? What happened that day they brought Sasuke back?"

_I found her leaning against a wall in the hospital her eyes staring at the ceiling. I just came back from the meeting with the council. I hadn't intended to ask for Sasuke not to be forgiven but I couldn't help it. Even as I looked at her, her body wrapped in bandages, the one on her chest slowly seeping red with blood, her entire body littered in bruises. Naruto still unconscious in one of the hospital beds. _

_I had to protect them. It was my job. _

_I watched as her eyes found me. Something about them different, something in her expression unreadable. _

"_Kaka-sensei…I"_

_I stopped her; my voice over powering her in that hallway. I needed to let her know what I had done._

"_I asked the council to not forgive Sasuke. I just couldn't risk it. Do you understand?"_

_I watched her for a moment, her features blank before they set into a distant smile._

"_I understand. Don't worry, I'll fix everything. I'll fix everything, so you just relax. I'll take care of everything from now on." _

_I watched her for a moment before I felt something bump my shoulder. I looked down to find Tsunade, a lost expression on her face, her eyes red. Her eyes meet mine and I thought I could literally feel her pain. _

_I stood there silently as I watched her walk pass, my eyes watching as Sakura's hand reached out for Tsunade's sleeve, before recoiling as if burned. Her eyes turning to the ceiling, that odd soft smile. _

_It took me a moment to realize that we were outside Naruto's door and panic filled me._

"_What happened."_

_She kept looking at the ceiling that soft smile still on her face. _

"_Shizune died today. Her heart collapsed."_

I should have let her tell me that day. I should have let her talk first. I never listened to her.

"Shikamaru you have read her mission reports right? How many times have you seen the term 'collapsed heart'? How many times have you seen Tsunade and Sakura talk in the last three years? How many times have you seen Sakura look Tsunade in the eyes in the last three years? Who has that kind of a relationship with their sensei?"

I watched him close his eyes his head shifting left and right slowly, denying yet understanding at the same time.

"Then you know who's behind this war on the village? Is it connected to _them_?"

Shikamaru was really just too smart for his own good.

"The remaining members of Akatsuki are behind it. They convinced the other villages that they could grantee them the kind of power and prosperity that Konoha has. It reality all they want is the nine-tails, maybe even Sasuke's sharingan if it's convenient. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having Sakura's medical knowledge either, that would just be a nice perk not necessary really."

I could feel the way they were looking at me, like I was sick for how calmly I was treating this. The more I think about this the more obvious it is that Sakura killed Shizune. The more I think about it the more I feel it's my fault.

"If she killed Shizune, she's an enemy to the village. Its worst than becoming a traitor, you know that Kakashi-sempai. She'll be killed."

My eyes looked to Neji; his features set in stone his eyes hard.

"It's true they won't let her go if that's the case. We can't let this go."

I watched as Shikamaru pushed Ino away his face mirroring Neji.

I stood up slowly patting the dirt off my cloths.

"If that's the case."

I don't know why she killed Shizune, but it's killing her inside. I can see it every time I look at her. Every time I walk into that office and her fingers are shaking as they play with that silver chain. Every time she avoids Iruka, in the city streets.

This time for the first time, I want to pat her on the head and tell her 'you've done a good job, don't worry I'll fix it.' Because I won't be lower than trash.

"Then forgive me. Shikamaru, Neji, but you'll have to pass me to get to her."

………………………………………

Tenten POV

My eyes were focused on her as she landed. Her body standing perfectly straight for a brief second before her right leg gave way. There was a man I had never seen standing in front of her, his chest pressed to hers as he supported her. His arm around her waist as his other arm gripped the sword that just severed Kisame arm.

She spoke and I realized I could hear their entire conversation.

"You're in the way."

I watched as he blinked twice, and then took a good look at her. His eyes going from the tip of her head to her toes then back up again. The sexual harassment sent a shiver down me. Sakura's face never faltered.

"Damn, your body got so much hotter."

I couldn't help but watch such an odd interaction. It was that loud shaking laughter that drew my eyes back to Kisame.

"Oh, I lost an arm rather than my life. Konoiiiichiii. You won't get such a lucky opening next time."

He bent over using his remaining arm to pick up his discarded sword.

"I have to be the one to kill this piece of shit. You just watch..."

The man paused, his hand leaving her waist to twist around a lock of her hair. He began to grin and I watch her expression change for the first time. Wide green eyes, as if she just remembered something she'd rather forget.

"...as I paint this place my favorite color."

I watched as she stood there, blood falling to the ground as her hair whipped around as the clash of two huge blades resounded. Forcing ruble, debris, and dust to scatter everywhere, there haunting laughter filling the air, forcing me to swallow my own fear.

That same composed face on her features doing nothing but pissing me off.

I really hate people like her.

…………………………

"I used to think, 'I want to know when she's lying to me!'.

No I pray, 'please don't ever let me find out'.

I'm sorry I'm so selfish Sakura-chan."

~Naruto

A/N: Oh can I hear a hell Yeah for my awesome updating skills!!!! Since this is a first.

Anyways half of the next chapter is done (because I originally intended it to be in this chapter but then it was to long so I cut it off) so the next should be coming soon too!

In the next three chapters some big shit is going to go down! So please prepare for one hell of a battle!Oh and naruto not in this chapter because he's going to be making an entrance very soon! Sakura's Pov won't be happening for awhile either.

Anyways thanks for the reviews! If possible can someone recomend a beta reader for me?


	10. Silence

"Be careful of your thoughts; get down, cause here comes the sound."

~Naruto

Recollections

Chapter 10

Silence

Kiba POV

It was colder than yesterday. The dried grass under my feet was frozen over and each shift of weight that my body made would cause a crunch to resound. Like the sound of a bone breaking.

I couldn't help how on edge my nerves were. I could literally feel the tension in my shoulders as my tightened muscles began to ach. Like my body was begging for a release, like everything in me was pleading to just let the shit hit the fan already.

It was unnatural to have so many shinobi in one place. I could sense so many bodies all around me. Crouched on the ground, hidden in tress, covered by genjutus, just everywhere waiting like hungry beasts; begging, preying on that same release. It was that feeling of anticipation. Just knowing that just on word, one action, just some small sound would start everything.

I could feel Akamaru beside me. His head low, his soft growling. It was coming soon. I knew Shino and Hinata-chan were behind me. We would go in bearing our fangs and leaving nothing in our wake. Ninja's didn't need prisoners in there wars.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as the wind shifted behind me. A giant explosion happening somewhere in the village. I heard it then, pounding, thousands of feet pounding the ground. I watched as little pebbles jumped up and down on the dirt below me.

Screams filtering the air as flashes of jutus and elements started to spread through the bare trees and foliage. Blood splattering across the ground and trees in the near distance.

I could feel the grin spread across my face.

The shit just hit the fan. It's gonna get loud.

……………………………………………………

Ten-Ten POV

I could barely catch my breath. The air was saturated with debris and that suffocating chakra. Whether the ground was shaking or me I'm not sure.

I simply sat there on my ass as I watched the clash ahead. There speed was next to unreal, the power behind each clash of those two towering swords turning the concrete beneath them to powder and letting it filter through the air.

These two men were on equal footing. It was both terrifying and mystifying to watch. There moves were so tight so entirely accurate and elegant. It was as if they were dancing, or perhaps playing a very dangerous game, something akin to Russian roulette.

With each swing someone would receive some superficial wound. Then they would swing again, cut and bleeding and continuing their little game.

How long had it been, ten minutes, perhaps fifteen? It seemed as if they were dragging it out, as if they both wanted to slowly slice the other until they bleed to death in front of them.

And then there was her, her eyes watching every step, as if calculating her own entry. That long hair that was my own envy fluttering around her. Her body was matted with blood, yet she stood there still as a rock. Almost unnoticeable if not for her haunting gaze and her own natural color that contrasted with everything around her, making her seem so unnatural in this situation. Like she didn't belong, as if she couldn't.

Kisame sword sliced through the dirt filled air; for a brief moment splitting the dust and leaving nothing but the pure gray of the sky. That man's head moved backwards, the tip of the sword gliding along the left side of his face. Blood hanging in the air before splattering into the cool water below, mixing and tainting the pure color.

Just how close was I now? It was as if each minute brought the battle closer to where I was observing from. I couldn't be any more than 16 feet away. Too close, way too close.

The blue haired man's voice rang over the surroundings, forcing my attention to her.

"Have you watched enough?"

My eyes shifted to her as I watched her head tilt up. That blank look turning into a faint smile, as her weight shifted to her right leg.

"Good, then get ready sexy!"

His voice was entirely too loud, but there was a smooth almost seductive quality to it. Something that truly didn't match the smirk and the streaming blood that was already beginning to mat along his chin and neck.

He suddenly rushed forward his smaller body under Kisame as he swung his sword upward. Kisame moved back avoiding the swing of the other man's sword. He grinned; those jagged teeth gleaming against the gloomy sky as he raised his sword above his head swinging it down. Crazy, blood thirst eyes smiling at the sight of victory; and that loud echoing laughter.

She was suddenly next to that blue haired man as his body began to fall backwards. Her thin body twisting so that her back was parallel to the ground. They hung there face to face for a moment.

Her hands were already in his weapon pouch pulling out two kunais. Her feet planting against the ground her back against Kisame chest as she flicked the one kunai out of her right wrist, it dug into the side of his throat. I could see the blood fly out of his mouth splashing across her arms.

I watched as she braced herself, both her arms over her head as she held up the other kunai at an angle blocking Kisame sword, the force behind it knocking her body to her knees.

The pale blue haired man already on his feet again. His sword plunging forward through Kisame's abdomen, and that shocked pained look across those fish like features.

I watched as the sword she had blocked clattered to the ground cracking concrete as it hit the ground beside her.

She turned around to take one last glance as that man pulled out his sword. The blood from Kisame lingering in the air before small drops splashed across their pale faces, Kisame's body falling back, wide eyed as it hit the ground building up a cloud of dust around him.

I could hear him chocking on his own blood. Like a fish pulled out of the water, gasping and scraping till it just suddenly stops.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

NARUTO POV

I could hear his voice bouncing through the corners of my head.

I just keep moving forward. Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**She's dead.**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**I wonder if she begged for her life.**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**Do you think she called out your name for help?**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**Maybe it was quick?**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**No, she probably bleed to death. Look at the amount of blood on that necklace.**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**I bet she was screaming for help.**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**Maybe something like, 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!'**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**Heh, I bet you would have got off seeing something like that.**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

**She was probably crying.**

Just don't stop. Don't listen.

I suddenly felt nausea grip me. The ground began to spin and my head began to pound.

_I was on my knees as my eyes watched the medics surrounding her body. She was covered in blood; her eyes unfocused as her hand stretched out in my direction her fingers shaking as she gave a me a soft smile. _

"_Naruto?"_

It suddenly hurt to breath, like I was suffocating.

**Maybe she looked something like that? Still trying to reach for you.**

I couldn't hold it down any more. I feel to my hands and knees; I could hear the splash against the concrete as I throw up**. **

I could hear him laughing. Always laughing. Everyone's always fucking laughing at me.

**Heh maybe you can confess to her corpse. That is if it's not in pieces!**

It was becoming too much. Everything was spinning and the nausea was overwhelming. That fucking fox just kept laughing.

Laughing laughing laughing.

**BOY!**

Suddenly everything stopped. The fucker was quiet.

**Can you smell it?**

I could hear the satisfaction in his tone.

**All that blood?**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

TENTEN POV

Was that really it? Was that truly all it took? There was something so anticlimactic about it all. As if it should have been longer, or perhaps more difficult.

Or maybe they had made it appear so effortless? They were so coordinated, that man wasn't from this village. It was the way they moved together, as if they had been trained as a team. Was it even possible to harmonize that well from just watching? Really, what the fuck were they?

That entire sequence of events was less than the time it took Kisame to swing his sword. Then there they were covered in blood and wounds and looking so incredibly contented.

I watched as he extended his hand to her. She pushed her body up off the ground to stand in front of him. Her posture perfect as they stared one another down. His head tilted to the left as he began to grin, some of his white teeth stained with blood from the cut that ran from his chin to his upper lip.

"Hey sexy?"

She pulled back slightly, and I couldn't blame her. He moved forward again his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. Pulling their bodies closer in the process as he bent over to completely violate the idea of personal space; I watched her eyes linger from his hand in her hair up to his face.

She had such a goddamn calm look on her face. I hated that look. Just once I want to see that composure break. Just once I want to make sure she's still there.

His eyes lingered on her hair. His other hand swept around the surrounding area.

"See, Sakura-_chan_. I painted everything my favorite color."

My eyes swept around the area finding nothing but grey. I suddenly felt something warm beneath my legs.

"I just love the color of your hair. How befitting for a konoichi, huh? Reminds me of the last time, how nostalgic?"

What 'last time'? I could barely make out the words he just said as my eyes wandered down to the water below me, dark red dripping into it as it turned a familiar pale pink.

My head turned back to them, making me dizzy from the backlash. His words from before ringing through my head.

"_I have to be the one to kill this piece of shit. You just watch..."_

"_...as I paint this place my favorite color."_

I stood up slowly my legs shaking from the cold of the water that had gathered under me. My eyes simply stared at the surrounding. Dozens of buildings leveled off and in pieces. Pipes still streaming with water in the cold air. Grey cloudy skies filtered with dust that still was trying to settle.

To my right, Kisame's dead body creating a pool of blood. My eyes followed the dark red liquid as it slid off the rock, falling like the tick of a clock into the water below. Small ripples turning pink, all those small little pools of water completely pink and clashing so hauntingly beautiful against the gray surroundings.

My eyes slowly turned back to their figures. That man's grin sending a shiver down my spine; he inhaled deeply, sniffing her pink hair.

"It fits you just too well; don't you think Sakura-_chan_?"

I couldn't see her face but she hadn't responded at all. Damn, I hate that fucking calm demeanor of hers.

I hate people like her!

His eyes were locked with hers. Shock spreading across his features in an instant.

It was so quick, the way her hand grabbed his arm pulling him around her as her leg slid under his. His back hit the ground and her body followed. Her knees hit the ground as her body straddled his waist.

Her fingers slid in and out of his holster with amazing speed. She twirled the kunai around her fingers. The sharp blade catching light from somewhere between the grey clouds.

He was grinning; his eyes watching hers. Her head tilted to the right, all her hair falling over one shoulder as she looked down on him with that eerily blank stare.

His hands slid up and down the sides of her thighs.

"I really like this position princess."

He was just as crazy as her. She was spinning around a kunai and he just kept giving her pet names! Stupid fuck!

She suddenly stopped twirling the kunai.

"You like my hair?"

Was that a rhetorical question?

"Yeah, it's fucking hot."

She suddenly smiled so softly, and I couldn't help the fear that ran down me. Something in that gentle expression made me shiver.

"Then I'll give it to you."

His eyes narrowed for a moment, and his focus was no longer on her. His head slipped down to his chest, eyes widened as his fingers slid across his abdomen. Confusion gripping his features as he looked up to her muttering out "What the fuck?"

Her hand gripped her hair in a ponytail as her other hand holding the kunai shot up above her head, before it began to plummet down.

That was it. Haruno Sakura was seriously screwed up.

……………………………………………………

NARUTO POV

My feet moved before my mind did. I was flying through the ruins of the market place that was whole less than twenty minutes ago.

I could still hear him laughing. That haughty laugh echoing through my ears. The sound of my heart beating mixing in with it and making my head throb painfully.

**Are you stupid enough to think that you're going to make it in time? **

Laughing. Laughing. Laughing. Laughing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I saw it then and my body stopped in its tracks. My chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. A sense of utter relief spreading through me as my eyes caught the sight of that pink in the distance.

Sakura-Chan.

………………………………………

TENTEN POV

I watched as three or four pink strains fell on that blue haired man's chest, as he laid there propped up on his elbows, eyes wide, mouth slightly agar.

Her head was lowered as her hand holding the kunai stayed hovering over the hair she intended to hack off.

Her voice was low.

"Let go of my hand."

My eyes lingered on him as he stood behind her, his hand holding the wrist which she held the kunai in. His face calm yet holding an edge of annoyance, he was easy to read. Just like Neji.

"Let go of my hand Sasuke."

He kept a firm grip on her hand.

"It was just a joke."

I watched his knuckles turn white from the grip on her wrist.

"Just let go, you're hurting me."

He quickly released her hand and pulled back. The sudden reaction seeming to strong for his personality, like she just burned him. She stood up slowly and stepped over the blue haired man's torso as he watched quietly mouth still agape.

She turned around to face him, a soft smile on her features. Tossing the kunai to the ground at his feet.

"You're so serious about a joke Sasuke? It must be true that you really do have a preference for girls with long hair."

The entire event was odd. From the airy tone she used to his rigid body. It felt like she was trying to distract him.

He appeared as if he'd prefer her sliding that kunai across his throat instead of using such a warm tone. From the expression on his face it appeared as if she had slid that kunai across his throat, rather than throwing it at his feet.

His dark eyes suddenly shifted.

"What the fuck! Help her!"

My eyes followed Sasuke's as they watched the blue haired man. His eyes still wide as his hands pulled at the front of his black shirt. Panic written in his features as well as his voice.

The more I focused on it the more I noticed how much it was clinging to him. Like it was wet or something, but his express didn't match something so trivial.

Something clicked in my mind, as I watched that wide eyed stare. His fingers and palms smeared red as his hands continued to grip the material of his shirt.

"Sakura!?"

My head shifted to her. As Sasuke's panicked voice shifted the air around me.

I watched as she fell to her hands and knees in front of Sasuke, her hair forming a curtain around her face. Her shoulders shaking, as I heard her coughing echoing off the buildings.

I watched as blood splattered across the ground in intricate patterns as tightly wound panic crossed Sasuke's face as he stood there body rigid.

It was hesitant and rigid, like an executioner heading for his victim. But he took a shaking step towards her. Arm out stretched, he didn't know what to do and it was obvious.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

NARUTO POV

There she was. The only colorful thing in the bleak surrounding, that long beautiful pink hair waving. I could already feel my entire body relaxing. She was alive.

I watched as she stood across from Sasuke, another man with blue hair lying on the ground next to her.

**What's this? Are they having an argument? **

I ignored his voice as I watched them stand apart face to face. Both bodies tense. Were they pissed at each other? The atmosphere around them was awkward.

I was getting ready to call her name when I watched her toss something across the ground. The gleam of it catching my eye as it skidded across the ground to Sasuke's feet.

Was that a Kunai? Why was she tossing a kunai at Sasuke?

**Are you avoiding it kid? Or are you so stupid you can't smell it?**

It was only after he said it that the smell crossed me. It was so strong, so metallic. It was overwhelmingly nauseating. It was practically tainting the air ahead of me and spreading out around the surroundings.

His eyes suddenly shifted away from the kunai on the ground to the man that was sitting on the ground beside her. His voice shaking and scared as it filtered though the blood scented sky.

"What the fuck! Help her!"

My eyes were back on her. Her body standing still, it happened suddenly the way she fell to her hands and knees. The way her beautiful hair fell around her as dark red blood splattered across the ground.

I felt panic suddenly grip me. As the fresh scent of her blood filtered into the sky, just how much fucking blood did she already lose? How the hell was she that injured when there was no enemy insight!

There's just Sasuke and that guy. But he can't be an enemy, he just asked for help for her!

**Oh my, just Sasuke huh?**

Shut up. Just shut up. I need to help her she's bleeding all over the ground.

**Maybe he did it.**

Shut up! Don't distract me now! I need to figure out a way to help her.

**Get revenge for her! Honor her name! **

I don't fucking know who did it! I don't see an enemy around! I can't sense any killing intent.

**Sasuke.**

He wouldn't do that to her! Their teammates! You don't betray a teammate! He wouldn't do that!

**Oh really? The Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't betray his teammates?**

Oh god damn it! The pain was unbearable! The way my head would throb, the nausea that would take over, the way everything began to go white even though I knew my eyes were wide open.

_I could barely catch my breath and I was surprisingly cold considering the sun was beating down and I could feel the sweat rolling down my back. _

_I could feel every finger shaking as my hands wrapped around his neck. That over confident smirk plastered across his face. It was odd looking, I knew it was Sasuke; from that stupid ass hair style, to those dark empty eyes. _

_Yet I didn't really recognize him. Three years must have been longer than I ever imagined. His face was different; older, colder, irritatingly more mature than mine. _

_Did I look so incredibly unfamiliar to him too? _

_He wasn't the boy I remembered. He wasn't the kid who's shadow I seemed to linger in. So then what was he, what had he become? _

"_Always hesitating." _

_His words shook me, and somewhere in the back of my mind I realized how different his voice was. Just what the hell did he think I was going to do to him? He was still my teammate! _

_I watched him smirk._

"_I guess you're still just dead-last. "_

_Did he think I was going to kill him?_

_His voice was barely a whisper as he leaned his face forward. _

"_I'll rip out her heart right in front of you."_

_I knew my grip had slacked and he must have to._

"_It's your choice Naruto. Kill me and save her, or let me live and I'll kill her. Either way your bringing home a corpse."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat at how even his tone was. _

"_You wouldn't kill her Sasuke. She's your teammate!"_

_I knew I was yelling._

"_I'm a traitor. I don't have a village. I don't have teammates. All I have are things in my path that need to be removed."_

I was on my knees shaking my fingers twisted in my hair as I stared at the ground.

My eyes shot forward in her direction her body still on its hands and knees. So small, so easily broken.

**Maybe she was in his path today? **

Laughing, laughing, laughing.

If he would just shut the fuck up I could think. I could make it all make sense.

**You're wasting time; he's going to finish her off.**

Shut up! He wouldn't, he couldn't! Just let me think!

**Save her, only you can!**

My eyes watched him take a step forward, arm stretched out.

**Is he going to strangle her?**

I could feel my chakra leaking out wrapping around me in frustration.

He wouldn't! Right? I don't know! I don't remember him!

**You're going to let him kill her!**

Just shut the fuck up! I won't let anyone kill her!

**Then stop it. Stop, Sasuke. **

……………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten POV

Sasuke turned in my direction, body tense eyes wide. A complicated mix of emotions I have never before seen on that man, let alone any other.

I felt it, the air shifting around me. Every part of my body shaking with sudden fear from the chakra tainting the air. My head slowly turned around behind me as I collapsed to my knees; that over whelming demonic chakra sucking out the air around me making it hard to breathe. As if my lungs were shriveling up inside, my throat burning, and my eyes filling with tears.

That overwhelmingly painful sensation; like I was begging my body to hurl for some kind of comfort.

I remember the gust of air hitting me like a brick wall thrusting my body across the ground and that broken sounding cry.

"SASUKE!"

Then everything went white.

"I know just how horrible I am. Because no matter

what it was I would always pick you over everything and anyone else."

~Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………….

So…….I hope this chapter was a good read!

Anyways I'm trying to be better with updates but it's hard for me. So please accept my apologizes.

Oh and just my randomness but GODZ I love Kiba!!!!


	11. Hide

"You were my first taste of temptation.

I can still feel the intoxication. You still linger against my lips. "

~Naruto

Recollections

by:

RoseWaters

Chapter 11: Hide

Suigetsu

It was fucking scary. You could feel your entire body warning you that, that kind of chakra would kill you from the inside out.

I remember the first time I felt Sasuke's demonic chakra when he released the curse seal. I can still feel the chill that, that had brought me. But this, this was entirely different. This was the kind of thing that made grown men shit their pants.

I watched from a distance as Sasuke jumped back. The ground below him splitting in half. Like an earthquake had just pulled apart the ground. My eyes went to her, that beautiful pink hair twisting and whipping through the air from the force of the demonic chakra.

Those two were moving so quick across the area that my eyes only caught glimpses. Each strike set off some mass amount of collateral damage.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe as each attack sent dust filtering through the air.

Whatever, they can kill each other for all I care. This was the only village I knew of that would attempt to kill each other rather than the villages that were attacking them. Stupid fucks.

I needed to focus; I needed to go help that sexy defenseless little thing. I walked over to her struggling to get in a breath of air. I couldn't help the mental image of a dust filled lung that crossed my mind.

I collapsed next to her. My eyes watching as her fingers tips slipped across her body, sliding down her neck, running down her thighs then back up and across her chest. That soft green chakra casting shadows across her features. Heavy uneven breaths and flushed cheeks.

Shit, it was somehow incredibly hot to watch her heal herself. I was unconsciously running my fingers through her hair.

"Don't touch me as if where familiar."

Her tone wasn't harsh like it should have been. It was as if she was saying it out of habit. So I continued.

She stood up suddenly, her eyes shifting left and right. Watching the fight I was purposely ignoring. It's not like I didn't want to join them, it looked fun.

In my current sorry ass state I'd get killed in the crossfire, like I wasn't even participating. I couldn't hold my own in that kind of fight.

"Are you gonna go play babe? If you feel left out, you can always play with me."

Her head shifted to me, her green eyes locking with mine.

"I promise I'll be gentle, kay?"

She bent down, and we were face to face.

A smirk was across her face as her fingers slide down the side of my face, until they reached my neck. I felt it then, that warmth, and I could vaguely see the green glow as blood slid down my neck.

"Babe, I like it rough. So, why don't you leave for now?"

I couldn't help the smile on my face as her sultry tone scared the fuck out of me. It was a warning I knew I shouldn't ignore. Her way of being kind, basically get the fuck out of here or you'll get caught up in the scene and die.

She pulled away and her body disappeared in a flurry leaves.

I let out a small laugh as I walked away, after all what kind of man doesn't accept a hot woman's kindness. I couldn't help thinking as my fingers ran over were a cut should have been. I can't believe she healed it, too damn cute!

…………………………………………

Sasuke's POV

My feet only brushed the ground for a second before he came barrowing down. Concrete went flying everywhere. The air was becoming saturated with it; at this speed it was becoming intolerable.

What was his problem anyways?

He was suddenly in front of me his fist slamming in between my rib cage. I could hear them snap as they broke. I hit the ground before I could brace myself. I rolled over to my side as I coughed up blood.

I felt him next to me and I looked up. His face twisted in some stupid way.

"Why did you do it Sasuke?"

What the hell did I do?

"You told me you wouldn't forgive me if I hurt her!"

He was being too loud. Besides I have no idea what he's talking about. I don't have time for this Sakur...

I could feel my annoyance.

"Wait…You think I did that to Sakura?"

I watched him and I could see it in his face. He thought I did it. He thought_ I_ tried to kill her.

"You, son-of-a-bitch. You get this stupid self righteous attitude all because you forgot everything?"

His eyes were locked with mine confusion gripping his features. He was really pissing me off.

"Don't put me on the same level as you. I've never even given her a scratch!"

I watched him, his eyes shifting from left to right frantically. His hands gripping his hair as he began to swagger backwards; eyes wide, mumbling something. His body was beginning to radiate that demonic chakra his eyes changing to that shade of red.

I stood up, pulling out my sword as I watched him. I get it now, it's that fucking fox.

* * *

Naruto's POV

My fist connected with his stomach, and I watched as his body shot through the sky till it hit the ground below. Shifting some concrete and destroying the rest. I stood beside him as he rolled over. Watching as he splattered blood across the floor with each cough.

As I watched him I remember his words to me that time in the hospital.

"You told me you wouldn't forgive me if I hurt her!"

So then why the hell would you hurt her like that yourself? It doesn't make any sense.

He was suddenly looking at me, cold dark eyes glaring as if I was some kind of an unwanted burden. Like he had something more important to do and I was wasting his time.

It happened so suddenly, the way his glare faded, how his eyes widened like he had some epiphany.

"Wait…You think I did that to Sakura?"

It happened then, that enlightened look switched to pure rage. I don't think he was even aware of how his eyes faded to dark red. Comas swirling.

His tone caught me; like he couldn't even believe I would think that. Even though I saw him standing over her bleeding body?

"You, son-of-a-bitch. You get this stupid self righteous attitude all because you forgot everything?"

Was I wrong? Did I arrive after the fight was done? Had Sakura already won? Did Sasuke maybe just save her? Did I interpret everything wrong?

Am I being self righteous? It's true I don't know there relationship with one another. Maybe Sasuke would never do that to her.

_**You're so stupid**_

Shut up! I don't want o listen to you right now.

_**Always tricked so easily**_

Go the fuck away!

_**You really are just too stupid.**_

He's not lying! He's not even fighting back!

_**How many times has he fucked with you so far?**_

He's never lied to me!

Shit, here it comes. That feeling of wanting to throw up, the way everything is spinning, like catching a film in between clip. It's horribly painful, that throbbing headache that wipes out all the noise around me.

_There she was her hair not quite as long as it is now but still brushing past her shoulders. Her features softer, she was clearly younger. Still, still, so amazingly beautiful._

_I could see them as I stood hiding beside the door to the hospital room they were in._

_Her tone was soft, and I could tell they were having a conversation that they didn't want anyone to hear._

_I watched as she leaned into him, her voice so soft I couldn't hear the words she was speaking. Her slim fingers brushing past his bangs as they caressed the sides of his face; her thumb sliding under his eye. _

_The gesture was so soft, so intimate that it made me uncomfortable. I turned my head away heading for the door a feeling like my lungs were being crushed and my chest wrapped to tightly._

The ground was spinning and for a moment my eyes caught Sasuke's before everything blurred and that same scene continued.

_My head suddenly turned back at the sound of clattering. My eyes focusing back on that room. She was on the floor her entire body shaking, sweat glistening on her cheeks and neck as the sunlight leaking in from the windows reflecting off of it. Medical equipment scattered across the tile._

_I stood watching silently as tears slowly began to stream down her face. _

For a second I was back and I could see him watching me as if I was crazy.

Don't look at me like I'm fucked up!

_**You're pretty fucked up kid.**_

Go fuck yourself fox!

_**You're only getting pissed because you know it yourself. **_

I said to go FUCK YOURSELF!

_**Che, talking to your imaginary friend.**_

SHUT UP!

_**At least you have something to blame on nearly killing her.**_

I didn't..I..

_**Did you forget? Let me remind ya kid.**_

No! Wait!

Then it started, it was just like the last time. It just feels like my head is going to split in two.

_I could feel it in between my fingers; so warm and sticky. I could feel it slowly running down my arm. That metallic smell, so incredibly nauseating, swallowing hard to force it back down._

_My entire body was shaking. Slowly, softly her body leaned against mine. The smell of her shampoo mixing with that metallic smell in a twisted way, it was so wrong. _

_Her shaking cold, finger wrapping around my wrist pulling my hand out of her chest. Blood dripping to the ground as her finger interlaced with mine. _

Spot it! Stop it! I can't see this again!

_She collapsed and I followed my knees hitting the ground. Her chin sliding in-between my shoulder and neck putting what little weight she had against me. Heavy uneven breaths against my ear, as I listened to the sound of her blood hit the ground below us. That warm blood seeping though my cloths as her small body leaned against mine. _

Please stop, PLEASE STOP!

"_I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_I could hear the words leave my lips, again and again. Like it would change something but it was the only words I could manage the only thing that came to my head and I repeated it like it was my mantra._

_I felt her finger tighten the grip on mine. _

Don't make me hear her say it! Stop it! I don't want to hear her say it again.

The world spun for a minute as my head swung to the side my body stumbling to the right before I felt something grab hold of my arm forcing me to regain balance.

My eyes focused ahead and I caught a glimpse of pink before I looked down and caught her eyes.

She stepped forward and reality struck me like a brick as her eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Are you ok?"

The words made my heart sink. Nausea gripping me tightly as my vision went white for only a second.

_Shaking cold hand, soft sincerity in each word that cut to hear. _

"_Are you ok now?"_

My hands wrapped around her, as I pulled her towards me. Holding her as tightly as I could, scared she wouldn't be there if I let go. She was here and she was whole, no blood. She was just Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm really, sorry."

Quietly, confused. "Naruto."

"Just this once, just this once, don't leave me Sakura-chan."

_**You'll break her in two.**_

My mind snapped back and I pulled away. I found her eyes focusing on me, something I couldn't read going through her features and leaving before I could make out what it was, twisting my stomach in a new way.

_**I wouldn't get to close kid, or didn't you just see what happened?**_

Leave me alone.

_**You'll bring her down with you.**_

I'm not going down.

_**Che, you don't even know who you are.**_

"Naruto, what's going on?"

I felt her hands cup the side of my face pulling me towards her gently.

_**Tell her; tell her you're talking to your demon.**_

His laughter was ringing through my head and the irritation was consuming me. Everything going too fast.

"Naruto?"

_**You should leave; look what you're doing to her.**_

I could see the worry spreading through her and I shifted my head away. My hands wrapping around her wrists and pulling her hands off my face, the cold wind sending a shudder down my spine.

_**Your making the best choice, she's too good for something like you.**_

Leave me alone.

"Naruto what's going on?"

_**Just walk away kid, it's better to be cold now. **_

I said leave me alone.

_**The Uchiha can pick up the pieces, right? **_

Just shut up!

"Would you at least look at me Naruto?"

_**Turn around and leave before it's too late.**_

Just be quiet and let me think!

"Naruto!"

_**Walk away kid.**_

Just shut up! I can't think!

_**Turn around and leave.**_

I can't think damn it!

"Naruto!"

"Just shut up!"

Everything was suddenly quiet as the world suddenly shifted around me; my head flung towards the right. I suddenly felt a burning sensation across the left side of my face, my hand instinctively going to hold where the origin of the sting came from.

She slapped me, she slapped me and it hurt like hell.

My face was forced down as we were face to face her warm breath against my skin, her hands gripping my collar shaking as her face stayed calm.

"I've had enough of your bullshit."

I watched her calm face slowly break, so many emotions spreading across her features; her eyes narrowing, looking past me, as if she was glaring at something so far away. It hit me then that she wasn't talking to me, she hadn't been talking to me to begin with.

"I swear to god, you fucking fox. I'll tie you down and nuzzle you seals if I have to."

_**Little bitch, I'll rip you to pieces. **_

Sasuke was suddenly next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I can…."

I don't want him to comfort her! I don't even want him to touch her!

_**Don't get weak now, kid. **_

I wanna get weak, I'm already so weak.

Everything suddenly stopped.

Her head suddenly shifted to the left her hands dropping from my collar as her whole body followed suit. Long pink waves scattering at the sudden motion, as her green eyes focused.

I knew I missed something when my eyes found Sasuke's figure rigid, eyes looking in the same direction.

"Sakur----"

My voice cut off as loud clapping began to echo across the area.

I felt it then and my body began to shiver.

My head shifted in the same direction my eyes catching sight of that orange mask with the hypnotic swirl for the second time today.

He was just sitting on the side of some slated destroyed building, his legs crossed as if the scenery was completely normal.

That carefree, happy tone that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What a show, Kyuubi!"

This man, this man scared the hell out of me. His very presence made me uneasy.

"Didn't I tell you if you got in my way I wouldn't forgive you?"

I could feel it, that arrogant fox was completely uneasy.

I felt it then her fingers running up the side of my leg, her fingers slipped in and out of my equipment pouch so fast I only saw the Kunia fly ahead. The knife slipping right through his head. As if he was an illusion.

His mask slowly moved in her direction.

"Wow, you're still alive?!"

What the hell kind of question is that?

"So, that means Kisame is dead then. Isn't that a surprise, well done Sakura-chan. I didn't think you could pull that off."

My eyes shifted in her direction, her body suddenly relaxed. Her face coated in an expression I'd never seen on her before. Her tone pleasant, completely contradicting the look of her face.

"Well done would have been enough."

It was the first time I heard that happy tone sound strained.

He stood up, slowly, clumsily dusting off his cloak. Looking in her direction as he stretched to his full height. His tone suddenly bored.

"Well then Sakura-chan, how about I remind you of last time?"

What the hell is he talking about?

He was suddenly in front of me, his head tilted to the left in a nonchalant attitude. He was so fast.

I felt her fingers against my chest. I gasped as I lost my breath as the force from her pushed my body back. My feet skidded along the dirt.

My hand clutching my chest as I struggled for a breath the pain in my chest forcing me to gasp for air, she used to much goddamn force. Where the hell did that little body get that kind of power from?

"Bad move Sakura-_chan_."

My eyes refocused as I caught his words. His hands were around her throat, as her feet lifted off the ground her hands around his wrist.

I struggled to my knee, until I saw her feet hit the ground as he suddenly let go of her. Sasuke's sword protruding through his heart. I blinked trying to understand why I could see Sasuke, as if this man was transparent. Like a ghost.

I could hear Sasuke's voice, I think it was the first time I heard him yell.

"SAKURA!"

It was fast, her hand hit the ground. Concrete lifting and scattering through the air. The force of her punch shaking the ground below me. I felt my whole body tense as I watched her.

She was terrifying. One finger and every bone in my body would be broken. If she had put that kind of force into pushing me back earlier right now I would have been died.

Dust littered the air and I lost sight for a moment.

My eyes refocused and I found Sasuke further ahead. His image blurring with speed, sword extended as electricity seeped out. His body went right through the other mans, attack missing, sword sending electricity through the air.

I could literally feel the hairs on my arm sticking up as small amount of electricity flittered through the air around me.

I watched as the man turned to Sasuke, hands flying through hand seals as Sasuke tried to regain balance from the last attack.

She was suddenly behind him, pink hair floating around her, small waves of electricity running along her body before dissipating into the air.

My heart suddenly skipped as I watched him turn around, seals still flying.

Her body halting as her hands began to fly though hand seals as well. Hair fluttering forward, green eyes narrow, mind clearly racing.

His tone happily cold, realization suffocating me.

"Bye, Bye. _Sakura-chan!"_

No! NO!

His fingers suddenly stopped his head shifting back slightly, as silver skidded against his orange mask. A Kunia flying through the air, her head shifting to the left before her body disappeared in a flutter of leaves, as a the kunai embedded itself into the ground.

My eyes followed where the Kunia had come from to land on his figure. Lazy eyes and silver hair. She was suddenly in front of him leaves scattering as she appeared. Sasuke was there in moments his body still ridged as he stood next to her.

"Eh, Sakura you should put on a sweater, you'll catch a cold. Young women need to take care of their bodies."

I watched as her head remained lowered her tone distant.

"Is that so."

He walked forward and I noticed it. Cloths dirty, face bruised, both eyes looking down as he stood in front of her; hand extended equipment dangling before her. Had he returned from the front lines?

His hand suddenly landed on her head. I watched as her whole body flinched. His fingers ruffling her long pink hair.

"I was told to come help you. So I brought equipment."

Her fingers wrapped around the equipment, her head still lowered.

"You owe Ino, by the way."

His hand left her head and he walked past her. I could see his lips move but I couldn't hear him.

She suddenly turned around, pink hair fluttering, wide green eyes. His head turned silver hair tilting to the side as their eyes locked.

Her features slowly changed soft eyes, and a distant smile.

"You're late Kaka-sensei."

Clapping suddenly filtered the air.

My eyes left them as I watched him clap. Loud echoing applauses jumping off the destroyed buildings mixing with the cold air and the sound of dripping water.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

My eyes watched as a sharp crack spread across his orange mask. Sliding from the left tip diagonally through to the lower right. Then suddenly as if on cue splitting in half and collapsing to the ground. The sound echoing through the air as that orange mask shattered to the ground. Pieces clicking as the bouncing across concrete till they settle.

The image seared into my mind, as I briefly remembered the fragments of a porcelain bowl scattered across my kitchen floor.

My eyes meet his, dark red; black spiky hair and a cold smile. Features so eerily similar to Sasuke's.

"Kakashi-kun, it's nice to meet you."

I didn't bother to turn back to them, but I could hear his voice. Cold, lazy, and yet incredibly intimidating.

"Like wise, Mandara-san."

"You're the only one I can see, to the point that everything else vanishes.

It's somehow incredibly lonely."

~Naruto

A/N: Ok finally an update!!!!!!!!! Not much to say I guess! Merry Christmas! I'll try to update before new Years.


	12. Seek

"You hold more power in one look than I hold in my whole body.

So please don't turn around, or you'll bring me to my knees."

~Naruto

Recollections

by: RoseWaters

Chapter 11: Seek

Karin's POV

I could feel his eyes on me. Those clear eyes that made me feel as if he was digging through my soul.

It was uncomforting but at the same time I truly didn't know what to do with myself. I could still feel his eyes on me and it was pissing me off.

From the corner of my eyes I could see the blond girl whispering quietly with the guy that had pineapple shaped hair. Her eyes caught mine and I let out my annoyance.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Her blue eyes narrowed on me and I felt a chill go down my spine. Her eyes were a cold blue, sharp and clear, she must have a good aim.

Her tall thin frame turned towards me and her figure and face made me feel inadequate. Her arm stretched out as her finger pointed in my direction, both the males' eyes focusing on me.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?"

I could feel my glasses slip down, her high voice and bad mouth didn't suit her glamorous model looks. It was an oxymoron!

He was suddenly in front of me, his tall figure looming. Clear eyes sending shivers down my spine, his long dark hair and broad shoulders made him one fine ass man. Having him this close was making me nervous.

"Where did you say Haruno Sakura was?"

I tensed up; he was looking for her too? What the hell did that girl have? I stared him down, the lie leaving my lips without hesitation.

"I don't know who that is."

His face didn't change.

"I have business with her."

There was nothing in his face that gave away his intentions, nothing in his tone. No, it was the tenseness of his body. I was happy, so very happy.

"She's to the west of here, near the center of the village."

He began to walk away, and I called out to his retreating back.

"I trust you'll take care of her?"

He paused for a moment then continued to walk away, never looking back.

"You'd really like that wouldn't you."

His words echoed in my head. Yes, yes I'd really like that.

I felt her shoulder bump into mine and I staggered forward, my eyes locking with hers as she passed.

"Watch were your going bitch, wouldn't want a dead enemies body lying around, ne?"

I could feel the cold shiver run up my spine as she smiled at me, the threat still clear in her eyes.

"Shika-kun, I'm following him. You know where I stand."

I watched as he followed behind her rubbing his neck and uttering the phrase "troublesome."

I stood there watching their retreating backs, listening to the sound of explosions from all around me. I really have no goddamn intention of getting involved.

**Kakashi's Pov**

I wonder when it was that I started to see things differently. How long did it take before I realized how tiring this whole way of living is? Was I as young as them? Did I do as much as they did, or have I been useless and indecisive my whole life? I realize that everyone I could have asked is long dead.

I take a long breath as I look at the battle field. My eyes roaming over destroyed buildings. There's my apartment, gone. Oh, and there's the shop that sells my books, gone. Almost everything is gone.

I can't help but look behind me. Sakura is strapping on the equipment with shaking fingers, does she think that we don't notice? She has to be cold, she's not wearing much, and she's soaked. It looks like she was in a battle before this, I wonder who she fought. Whoever it was must have been tough because she's pretty messed up.

Then there's Sasuke, there he is searching the battle field for some kind of plan. There is none, but he's the type to not give up.

I can't help but look over at him. He looks lost and completely confused. We really need him for this, but we all know there's no way he's going to be useful in the state that he's in right now. We really need Naruto; as soon as the thought crosses my head I shake it away. How pathetic is it when a sensei has to rely so heavily on his students.

Were really fucked, and we all know it. Sakura knows it, Sasuke knows it, and I know it. The worst part is Madara knows it; he's just waiting for us to come at him. This is his game, and we're nothing but insects in the way of the Fox.

"Kakashi-kun, I hope you give me a good show just like your late sensei did."

I know he's saying it to provoke me, to piss me off so I make some rash move. I know all that but it still pisses me off.

I look back at Sakura and I'm not quite sure what she did but she's standing tall like not a thing on her hurts.

We lock eyes and I know she understands, it only takes a second for her to look over at Sasuke and I know in a few seconds everything's going to happen too fast to understand.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You don't want revenge on me; I thought that's what your good at?"

I felt Sasuke shift behind me and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Sakura stopped him.

"Calm down, you know it's on purpose. Don't let him play you again."

I could hear his laughter ringing over ever corner, bouncing off of the collapsed buildings and blending in the dusty air.

I watched as Madara smiled, eyes finally focused on Sakura.

"Why is it that the useless ones always talk the most?"

This is the starting point, play his game Sakura. Even though you're the least likely to be provoked I need you to attack first.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

I watched Sasuke grab her arm pulling her back, pink hair ruffling around her face as she jerked in his grip. Madara seemingly pleased with her reaction.

"Weak people like you shouldn't have such short tempers; it will get you killed."

I felt the air shift around her and I understood that the anger was no longer an act she was playing. Sakura was genuinely pissed off; there was something in the way that Madara said that line that brought her emotions forward. She completely jerked away from Sasuke, her feature set in anger, fist clenched, and body tense.

His tone was finally low, serious, and his annoyance carried in his words.

"I always wondered if a hindrance knew it was one. So let me ask you Sakura, do you know that you're in the way?"

I watched her jump off the collapse building her body running towards Madara, she was on par with Sasuke in speed. Her fingers flashed hand seals before her body disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Her fist hit the ground right before him, littering the area with rubble and dust, making the air even heavier, to the point where it was unbearable.

I took a deep breath; I needed to time it perfectly. I couldn't screw up, this was our only chance and if I messed it up we were all finished.

I watched as Sasuke made a frontal attack, using the newly created cover of ruble to launch a surprise attack, his body ran through the transparent figure. He threw his sword and I watched as Madara catch it and in that same second Sakura came crashing down, her fist hitting the ground as he once again became transparent.

Her fingers shifted like crazy and she was gone again petals flying. My eyes focused on her, green eyes narrowed as the hand seals I was waiting for began to fly. My eyes shifted towards Sasuke who immediately began his own set of seals.

Her hands hit the ground and I watched as thick roots began to break through concrete; dark rough wood spreading forward, ripping apart ground and buildings at a rapid pace. I stared in amazement at the nearly half long mile stretch of roots that formed a bridge to Madara, weaving around him like a cage.

I stretched my arm down feeling the electricity gather around my fingers.

I watched as Sasuke finished his seals, his fingers heading towards his lips, it happened so fast. The way the fire spread through the newly created roots. It was like watching a bonfire the size of a city street.

Even if he couldn't get burned there was no way his lungs could take the smoke. I watched tense as smoke and embers began to coat the sky. Embers falling like snow. It happened then, his body shot out through the smoke, I moved as fast as I could, my lungs heavy with smoke.

Make the move Sasuke, make the move.

My nerves where building as the screeches from the Chidori followed behind me, like a thousand birds in agony.

My eyes caught Sasuke, his hand glowing with electricity pass right through Madara. It was then that Madara began his own set of seals. I picked up my pace as my eyes focused only on his face. I felt the singe of a stray fire warm my back.

I could hear his voice calling out the jutus as my arm plunged into his back. His blood hit the concrete as his body slouched over my arm. I could feel my body shaking.

I pulled my arm out of his back and I could hear the splash his blood made as it hit the ground, his body following with a hollow thump.

We did it. We actually did it.

It was suddenly completely silent, and I could hear my strained breaths and the heat of the fire hissing behind me.

It was just so quiet.

Easy.

All of this was just too easy.

My eyes lingered on the bleeding body on the ground. My eyes widened when I noticed it. The way his black hair was fading to pale blond. Panic rushed over me.

This isn't Madara.

"He's sti—"

The words caught in my throat as her panicked scream filled the air.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

I saw the sword sticking out of my chest before I felt it. I let my hands hover around the blade as the wave of pain kicked in. It was agonizing; like your entire body was on fire, and you were being doused in salt.

I saw his face as my body hit the ground. Everything slow as sound seemed to be nonexistent, then suddenly without warning rush back.

My blood felt warm against the cool air, and once again sound was fading around me but I could still hear the clapping his hands were making.

My eyes found her face, and for some reason she reminded me of Rin. Her eyes were staring straight at me, as if she was examining me as she would do in the hospital. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to block out some of the pain. When I opened them back up I saw her knees.

Her hair was everywhere, and I must be pretty fucked up because her hand was digging through my equipment pouch and I couldn't feel it at all.

The sides of my vision were becoming hazy and I forced my eyes to focus on what was in her hand.

The words barely slipped out as I swallowed down my own blood.

"Bad for your body."

I watched her face smile and I was forced to read her lips as the sound around me disappeared.

"_pervert."_

I smiled at the comment. I could see her fingers glowing with chakra before everything around me went black.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be a better sensei. I'm sorry I couldn't save you all. I wonder, did you feel like this too Minato-sensei? It hurts so much more than the sword ever could. _

…_.._

Sugetsu POV

I couldn't help but look around; everything looked exactly the same, nothing but shattered concrete and flooded water.

My eyes continued to roam the area. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Oh, and some, oh wait that's nothing too.

Shit, I'm a landmark kinda guy.

I couldn't help but look up at the completely gray sky and laugh as I wandered around this boring ass village. Just me. All alone.

"I'm fucking lost!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how irritatingly pathetic this whole situation is. I didn't notice it and I fell flat on my ass. My eyes caught what I had fallen over and I realized it was a woman.

Dark chocolate hair pulled back tight and a pink top. She was the exact opposite of my type, so serious and straight forward. I pushed her with my foot.

"Hey bitch, get up."

I felt her body shift and I glanced over at her before I lay back down across the edge of some ones balcony. I could hear her groan as she sat up, my eyes catching her rubbing the back of her head.

She sat up, and I felt her dark eyes on me.

"Who are you?"

"**Suigetsu Hozuki"** **She was silent for a moment as her eyes looked around the area. She answered me as she looked around her eyes not meeting mine.** "**I'm Tenten"** "**I don't give a shit."**

Her head suddenly shifted in my direction. I watched her mouth open but no words came out as the ground shift and a massive shake occurred all around us. I stayed stretched out on my back as the sky in the distance erupted in bright red.

"That's one big ass camp fire, don't you think buns."

…

Naruto's POV

My eyes lingered on her as I watched her hands hit the ground. Whatever jutus she was calling out was drowned out by the sound of shifting and crumbling buildings. I fell to one knee as the shaking of the ground threw me off balance. I watched as huge roots spread through the ground, tangling around each other, making a cage around Madara.

It was then that I noticed Sasuke standing next to Sakura, his hand around his mouth as a stream of fire caught on to the roots.

Fire lit the sky, smoke coating the area making it hard to breathe, ash falling in my hair carried on a hot breeze.

It was then that I saw Madara's body leap out of the smoke, before I could think about it Sasuke was jumping through the air, arm glowing blue and screaming. I watched him pass right through Madara.

I could feel my fist tighten as I watched Madara's hands fly through hand seals. He couldn't dodge. There was no fucking way Sasuke could dodge from that distance!

"Te—"

I was cut off as my eyes caught sight of it, Kakashi's body flying through a cover of dark smoke. I watched him leap through the sky hand screeching, making it seem like the whole destroyed market was crying.

I could feel the stupid grin spread across my face as Kakashi's hand plunged into Madara's back. I can't believe they won.

I watched Kakashi pull his arm out, blood scattering as Madara's body hit the ground.

I couldn't help but think how goddamn badass they were.

I turned my head to look at her. To make sure that after all that she was still ok. My eyes found hers and my body tensed.

I could see her pink hair waving around her body though the smoke, her eyes wide, and terror written across her face. I could hear her voice echo across the chaos.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

My stomach dropped as I looked forward.

My body taking a step back as Madara stood behind Kakashi, a long sword protruding through his chest. I could hear the metal slide out of his body as it was pulled out; see the blood splatter across the ground.

I could feel my hands shaking as I watched his body hit the ground. Silence suddenly melting across the sky. I could feel the smile cross my face as I watched his blood spread across the ground a few feet in front of me.

There's no way. There's just no way.

They were so coordinated; it was so fast, so flawless. How the fuck did Kakashi just go down? What the fuck did I miss? I saw Madara get run through by Kakashi's attack.

I watched as Madara's body seemed to disappear then reappear 15 feet away from where he just took down Kakashi. I could hear his clapping as he laughed towards the sky.

"That was some great acting Sakura-san! Oh, and Sasuke-kun it was a great idea to use the sound of your Chidori to cover Kakashi-kun's. I give you credit for such a truly flawless performance. You even killed the body double, well he was already dead anyways."

Sasuke moved in first his body like a shield between Kakashi and Mandara. Sakura was there a second later.

I watched as she knelt down beside Kakashi her hands in and out of his equipment pouch.

_**I can help you**_

I watched as her hands began to glow. I could hear Madara's clapping echoing off of every damaged building.

I don't want your kind of fucking help!

_**Beggars shouldn't make requests **_

This coming from the big bad demon that's pissing his pants

_**Watch your mouth brat**_

I could feel you slinking back with your tail between your legs when I met him in my house.

_**You have no idea what that man is capable of**_

I watched as she stood up green eyes narrowed in the distance hands clenched as she stood beside Kakashi's still body

I think I just got a good taste.

_**You little fool, he's toying with you**_

Shut the hell up, I'm sick of all the mind fuck games

_**I'm not playing at any game; he'll kill them all in front of you**_

I could feel my body tense up as my eyes wandered over to her, he was right.

_**He'll do it for the fun of seeing your face**_

I could feel frustration gripping me. I don't know what to do. I know I'm not smart; he's probably just screwing with me.

_**You better make a decision kid **_

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do!

_**There they go again **_

I looked up watching as Sakura and Sasuke charged in. Perfectly timed and coordinated attacks doing nothing.

_**They're going to die protecting you**_

I don't need you!

I watched as Sasuke hit the ground, his shoulder mingled. He pushed his body up and I watched him cough up blood.

_**Do you really want people to die for you?**_

I could feel my lungs tighten. I don't want them to die.

I watched as she ran past Sasuke, picking up his sword as she flung it through the air, and just like always it slipped right through his head like he was an illusion.

Her fist grazed the side of his face and I watched as his feet skidded through the rubble from the force. I watched as his fist rammed into her stomach her body curling as blood and saliva were forced out of her mouth.

Madara's other hand grabbing Sasuke's sword that Sakura had just thrown at him from the ground and coming down. Her hand grabbed his wrist and I watched as Sasuke punched him in the face, Madara's body finally hitting the ground.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as Madara began to laugh, his hand whipping the corner of his mouth, smearing blood across his face.

It happened so quickly, the way his fist slammed into Sasuke's face, his body bouncing across the ground like a stone skipping in the pond. He slowly stood up red eyes spinning as I watched his pissed off expression.

I listened to Sakura's voice call out his name,"Sasuke!"

It was then that Madara was behind her his fingers sliding down her cheek to grab her chin as she stood perfectly still.

I watched as Sasuke stood still and tense as Madara stood there with Sakura and Sasuke's sword gripped in his hand. Sasuke took a step forward and stopped as Madara shook his head and the sword in perfect timing.

"Take another step and I'll run her through with your own sword, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood still his eyes watching Madara as the man dug the sword into the ground and slowly pulled out a Kunai from his pocket.

I watched as the kunai hovered next to her neck. My hands in fists as I stood silent and watched.

"Ah Sasuke-kun."

It happened then; Madara threw the Kunai the metal slipping past Sasuke's face as he side stepped.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun you took a step."

My eyes followed Sasuke's until they found Sakura, Sasuke's sword protruding out of her right thigh straight into the ground, pinning her to where she stood.

Madara took a step back before he walked away from her his eyes watching all three of us.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think you felt that at all."

I watched his face stretch into a smile before he added in a lower tone.

"How scary."

Sasuke was next to Sakura's in seconds. His hand grabbed the hilt of the sword then let it go. His eyes searching hers, it was then that her hand grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. Her body fell forward and he grabbed her shoulder, helping her to sit down.

There it was, Madara's voice echoing off of everything.

"Aww, isn't that nice Sakura-chan? The way Sasuke-kun helps you out. Too bad he couldn't take getting hit with one tiny Kunai for you."

I watched as her green eyes narrowed towards the ground her fingers gripping Sasuke's arm.

"Or was it that you were jealous Sasuke, what did you want to do it yourself?"

He stood up his body ridged as he stared across the clearing, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his blade.

I watched her grab onto his sleeve her voice so soft I couldn't make out the words. I watched her hands cup his face her eyes shifting left and right across his face until he pulled away.

I could feel the hairs on my arms raise as the tension in the air thickened.

"You want to kill your only female teammate. Wasn't your bother enough?"

It was at those words that Sasuke ran forward hand gripping his sword as electricity wrapped around it, his voice screaming out in rage.

"FUCK YOU!"

I felt my body tense as Sasuke was thrown into the concrete wall his sword forced out of his hand before Madara shoved the sword threw his chest.

The sound of metal grinding threw bone and concrete making me want to throw up.

I just stood there scared shitless as I watched Sasuke's body bleeding against the concrete, Kakashi unconscious and Sakura struggle to her legs, blood smattered across her body.

That's when I realized that there was no way we could win.

That sickening dizziness as every part of your body is screaming your fucked and even though you know it you're still just so goddamn scared.

I felt every muscle of my body tense as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I think they're losing Naruto-kun."

I'm so fucking scared. This chakra is so fucking scary.

I forced my head to look behind me, and I could see his red eyes glaring into mine, swirling like crazy.

**Run kid!**

I could hear the desperation in her voice. The way Sakura called out to me, voice high and panicked.

"Naruto run!"

I could barely catch his happy tone as my mind watched his hand run through eerily similar seals.

I could feel the heat against my face as her body collided into mine. My arms wrapped around her as my back skidded across the ground.

I sat up my eyes catching the meter wide grove dug throw the ground, flames still burning in it. I gripped her tighter as I felt her move in my arms. I could feel my eyes widen as I looked down.

I will never be able to forget the smell of burnt hair and skin.

I cringed as I removed my hand from her back, burnt skin and blood across my palm. I could feel the vomit come up and I swallowed it down. Her eyes stared into mine and I found it terrifying that she didn't even acknowledge the fact that her entire back was burnt black and smeared in blood. It was like she didn't even know she was burnt, like she couldn't feel it.

_**I told you this would happen**_

I couldn't help but stare at the damage done to her back. My eyes losing focus as the surroundings began to swirl.

_I couldn't help but look down at her in annoyance as she lay across her office sofa chest heaving. _

"_Why did you bother to waste all your chakra even though that girl would have lived with just a little medical attention?"_

_I watched the sun slip through the window. The morning rays making the sweat on her skin glisten. _

"_You wouldn't understand."_

_I could feel my annoyance tip over. I wasn't that stupid!_

"_I can tell when someone's going to die without being a medic Sakura-chan."_

_I heard her laugh softly and it made me feel childish._

"_Naruto no woman wants her body littered with scars."_

_I sat there quietly until I felt her eyes on me. Her eyes half lidded and expression soft as she looked at me. Her gaze making me nervous, she suddenly smiled and turned away._

"_Told you, you wouldn't understand."_

_I sat there quietly watching her stare into the ceiling eyes slightly unfocused._

"_Hey Sakura-chan, do you have any scars?"_

_I watched her eyes narrow as her lips turn up into a smile, but she never said anything. _

Shut up! Just shut up!

I could see Madara taking a slow walk over towards us. His heavy footsteps splashing though the watery ground, thick smoke filtering the air behind him as those thick roots continued to burn, the heat waving the air behind him.

_**You have to let me take over or we'll all die **_

This isn't right. She shouldn't have to die; no one should have to die for me.

Shit why the fuck didn't I move!

_**Hurry now before he kills her in front of you. **_

I felt her push her body up, her burnt shirt barely covering her.

_**He will kill you and her and that goddamn Uchiha just to get to me!**_

You're not worth it you mother-fuckin' fox.

**Listen her you ignorant little piece of shit, your life is on the line. **

I don't care if I die, I don't give a shit. What the hell does he think? Does he think I'm going to miss all the people and shit I've done that I can't even remember!

**You're going to die! **

I don't give a fuck fox

**But she will! She'll die for! **

I could see her getting up, her hands holding her knees. I don't even know her! Why won't she just run away and save herself?

**So that's your problem**

I felt the nausea kick in as my head spun, pain ringing across my skull, from corner to corner.

_I opened my eyes to the feel of her cool fingers sliding across my forehead. Long slim finger with pale pink nail polish pulling back my hair, each movement so slow and gentle; I could vaguely see the setting sun through my window, my body wrapped in blankets. _

_Her eyes meet mine and I felt so horribly uncomfortable. I was begging to look away. _

"_Naruto?"_

_I couldn't look away after I heard her voice, so soft, like she thought if she shouted it would somehow hurt me. _

"_Hey, Sakura-chan. What are you doing in my house?"_

_I felt the bed shift as her body leaned over mine. My eyes caught her collar bone and slid down. _

"_Naruto."_

_I refocused on her face._

"_Yeah."_

_I watched the corner of her lip pull up into a smirk._

"_You're sick so I came to play nurse."_

_I couldn't help but mimic her look. _

"_Where's your uniform?" _

Spinning, swirling, dizzying pain.

_I felt my hand tense as my fingers slid through her hair. She stopped and her head turned to the side to look at my hand holding her hair. Bright green eyes stared into mine and I realized how screwed I was. _

_Why, why in the hell did I grab her hair? I fucked up big time! It was just so long and soft and I was wondering how it felt and then I just grabbed it. _

_So dumb, so damn dumb! _

"_Naruto?"_

_I could hear the question in her tone and I lied threw my teeth._

"_Don't move there's a bug in your hair Sakura-chan."_

_I saw her body tense as her voice quivered slightly._

"_Naruto please get it out. Please!"_

_I nearly laughed at how stupid this was. A woman that watched people die on a daily basis was scared of a bug in her hair. I couldn't help but laugh as I let my fingers run through her soft hair._

"_All gone Sakura-chan!"_

_I could see her eyes staring into her hair before she turned back to look at me, lips in a pout. _

"_Don't make fun."_

_Damn, so cute. _

I could feel the vertigo and wanted it to stop.

Stop it, I don't want to remember.

_**But do you want to forget?**_

I don't know! I don't know!

I felt her hands against my cheeks as she pulled her face to mine. A calmness I hadn't felt in god knows how long come over me as I stared into her eyes.

"Naruto run. Just run away, go find Tsunade-sama. Just leave."

I couldn't help but stare at her as she pushed away from me her body slowly rising as her back turned towards me.

_**Do you want to forget her?**_

My eyes lingered on her back as Madara's figure keep its distance in the background.

I could feel the smile tug on my face as I stood up and unzipped my jacket, letting the orange fabric fall over her shoulders.

I can't, I can't forget her.

My arms wrapping around her shoulders; everything in me telling me to not let her go.

My body won't let me forget.

I could feel that bastard fox's chakra flowing threw me.

"Yup, you're the unforgettable type Sakura-chan."

…

Kiba's POV

I could hear the chaos all around me, bodies hitting the floor. It just didn't add up. There was so few of the enemy engaging us even though we should have been at a disadvantage. What the fuck were they waiting for?

I turned around and watched as Shino took down another enemy and I noticed we were alone together with Hinata, no more enemies to fight.

Our eyes meet and I knew they were wondering the same thing as me. It was then that I felt the ground shift and I turned my head towards the village. My eyes widened as I watched smoke filter through the sky line.

"What the fuck is that?"

I turned to look over at Hinata, her eyes already activated and looking through the distance. I watched her take a clumsy step back.

"What is?"

Her eyes meet mine and I could see the confusion written on her face.

"Kakashi-san, he, he, I-I think he's dead."

My eyes lingered on her, at that very moment so goddamn happy I couldn't see whatever the fuck she just saw.

"We have to go!"

I watched as she began to run towards the village and I flowed knowing Shino was close behind.

"What's going on?"

"They need our help! They can't win against an enemy with chakra like that!"

I hurried after her catching up with her stride as we ran up the village wall and leaped over.

"Who needs our help Hinata-chan?"

Her eyes looked over at me worry and frustration on her features.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and Uchiha-san."

I was confused as I watched her pick up her pace Shino suddenly at her side as I was falling behind. How the hell can Shino just follow behind without a second thought?

My whole body tensed as I felt the overwhelming demonic chakra.

"Fuck, Naruto let loose again."

…

"Because it was never about what I didn't feel,

or what I didn't show. Come on; look back and watch me as I fall to my knees. "

~Naruto

A/n: I hope this is good enough soldier! I'd have updated 4 weeks ago if I didn't have to pay for computer repairs and classes!


	13. Villian

Recollections

Chapter 13: Villain

By: Rosewaters

"Because you're the only one I'd play the villain for."

~Sakura

Naruto Pov

It's so different; the colors, the smells, the sound, but most of all the sensation of my surroundings. It's as if everything is slowed down then amplified by 20. I could feel the shift in the wind, the sounds of the fire, even the ticking of a clock that I knew was under the ruble that I was standing on top of.

It was too much, and yet the feeling of having so much power was sickly satisfying.

My eyes looked ahead, taking in my surroundings. My mind working in a whole new way, I felt overwhelmed. It was painful and all consuming, like a million thoughts where bombarding me a second.

_**Oh, you don't remember how to use it?**_

My eyes narrowed as I clenched my fist. I didn't know how to use it. I was still confused as fuck about it.

_**Let me take over.**_

I won't give into him. I know he's doing it on purpose. I'm stupid, really fucking stupid. Hell, it didn't really take a genius to figure out that the fox bastard was fucking around with me. He wanted me to lose control; he wants me to hate Sasuke.

I took a deep breath, and I forced myself to find Madara in the distance. I just need to focused on him; him and his red eyes, and the breeze coming in from the west, footsteps?

I looked right my eyes staring into the distance. People were coming from the west, how many? Two….no…three.

I could suddenly feel it, so much noise it was making my ears ring. The smell was burning my noise: metal, water, dirt, and blood. I could smell bread, where the hell is there bread at?

It was sharp and stinging and my hands clenched the side of my head. The sounds and smells coming from every angle, it's just so fucking loud!

_**Just give me control you're wasting time Kid! **_

Go fuck yourself fox!

_**By the time you get it together we are all going to be dead!**_

If you would shut the fuck up!

_**You are a useless piece of trash just like that incompetent woman before you!**_

So you have been a tame little bitch for a long time

_**If it was anyone but Madara I would lavish them ripping me from your pathetic flesh! **_

So you just don't want to lick his boot?

_**You have been so whiny ever since you ran that woman through! Always reframing from using my power! Hesitating time and time again, reducing us into some kind of comical failure! I will not allow you to continue to make me into something so disgraceful! **_

Shut up! I don't want you talking about Sakura! It's because I didn't have control of you that that happened!

_**It's because she got in the way of you killing that bastard, Uchiha Sasuke. He was humiliating you and I was going to take care of it!**_

You wanted to kill Sasuke?

_**He was going to kill her! I made the decision you couldn't! **_

There was ringing everywhere, loud uncontrollable ringing, and his voice echoing all around me.

I will not be disgraced by an Uchiha! I am the nine tailed demon!

Everything suddenly went black.

….

Sakura's POV

"_**You're the unforgettable type." **_

His words echoed all around me, my throat dry and the pain in my chest suffocating me.

My eyes went to the sky, grey stretching as far as I could see. Then slowly to my right as I watched Sasuke, the blood from his wound painting vertical red lines against the wall of a building I think may have been the bakery.

The breeze slipped through my hair and I couldn't help the smile that slipped over my face.

I could see Naruto clenching his head, incoherent mumbles leaving his lips.

I lifted my head my body tensing as the air was saturated with the feel of that heavy demonic chakra.

My eyes went back to him, his broad shoulders seeming more defined than usual in his black tank top. His blond hair swaying slightly as he took a heavy step forward.

Well, this is just lovely. Naruto was not in control, somehow this was annoying.

His head tilted back to look at me, eyes red, lips curled up into a smirk, and body so straight that he looked even taller than he already was. His voice was low, his words elongated, and his speech patterns distinctively off.

"Woman move, if you die he will give me hell."

I could help but widen my smile. I hate this fox. I hate him using Naruto's body.

My attention was drawn back to Sasuke before I focused back on Naruto. His body moved so fast and my insides shook as he and Madara collided.

It was deadly silent for a second as even the wind seemed to stop. Nothing moved; no sound to be heard. I could feel my hair rise, my instincts quicker than my mind, everything hit at once. It was like the eye of a tornado, everything lingering in a moment of calm silence before the destruction hit.

The force of the hit sent my body flying backwards through the air. I covered my eyes stones nicked my skin. My body hit the concrete hard and for a moment every ounce of air in my lung escaped. I rolled onto my side gasping for air.

It should have hurt, but I already destroyed the nerve endings in my body when Madara first showed up. I couldn't feel a damn thing even if I wanted to. I know I probably couldn't have done anything if I knew what kind of pain I should have been feeling at this very moment

My eyes caught sight of his back, and I swallowed. It was building in my chest, that suffocating feeling of helplessness. My eyes catching the jumping of small pieces of ruble as Naruto walked pass them, the pure demonic chakra waving the dust filled air around him. His movements were slow and I could make out the smirk on his face. My vision blurred and I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. Opening them slowly, it was taking too long for them to refocus.

My body was dying, I was well aware of it. I needed to do something before it gave out completely.

Naruto needed to regain control. He was so much stronger when he had control of the fox. He needed the control or he would die here, with the rest of us. It was our only chance of winning. It was Naruto's only chance of living.

I pushed my body up as my mind reached the outcome of what needed to be done.

I let my eyes look over to my right as they landed on Sasuke. I could do this; I had to do this, for Naruto.

I got up and the sensation of wanting to vomit became overpowering. I swallowed hard, my fingers digging into the concrete I was using for support as another gust of devastating power washed over the area. My body was forced into the wall my hair whipping my face, my eyes catching sight of the concrete being torn apart at the edges, dissolving into finely grinded dust and scattering in the gusts of wind. My eyes narrowed as I looked over in Sasuke's direction. I could see his fingers wrapped tightly on the hilt of his sword.

He was using all his strength to keep the blade from digging further into his chest as the air pressure began to shatter what was left of the buildings.

The air was so thick that it was becoming impossible to breath. It needed to stop soon or we would suffocate to death before either of us could bleed to death.

It stopped and I let air fill my lungs before I forced my body into a sprint. I knew I was stumbling like an idiot over the ruble, running on my hands and knees at times. Desperation and fear pushing me towards Sasuke, pushing towards my only chance to save them; to save the people that I loved.

I felt my fingers on the hilt of the blade, pulling it out of the rubble and Sasuke's chest. My fingers using chakra to pull it out of the building it had been dug deeply into. I heard his low cry of pain as I thrust the blade out of his chest, his blood splashing over my face as he slid to the ground.

I followed him down, my knees on the ground in-between his legs.

His fingers gripped my shoulders as my hand went to the wound on his chest. My chakra forcefully multiplying his cells so quickly I wondered if it felt uncomfortable.

"Stop Sakura!"

The desperation in his tone wasn't even concealed. I continued anyways, I don't give a shit what he wants. I don't give a shit if I die. I just want all of them alive and this is the only way I can think of to save them.

"Sakura stop! You need to heal yourself too."

My vision blurred once again, and I let out a shaking breath as I forced myself to refocus. His arms were around me, pressing my body into his. The force of whatever attack Naruto just made hit my back with so much strength that I was left gasping into Sasuke's chest. I placed my hands on his wound forcing my chakra into it, knowing that the freshly made pink skin was sealing the wound shut and completing the job of piecing back together his right lung and skin.

I leaned my head up as Sasuke kept his grip tight; our eyes locking for only a moment before my hair spread around and obscured our vision of each other. I knew he understood what I wanted; I also knew that he'd do it because I wanted it. I was a horrible person and I really didn't give a fuck about it for the first time.

The wind stopped and once again that utter silence engulfed the area.

My voice came out lower than I wanted as I spoke the words I knew he didn't want to hear, "Go muzzle the fox. I'll be the distraction. When you're done we will switch and I will give him back his memories no matter what."

His head shifted to the right, black bangs obscuring the sharingan that he was activating. He stood up and his hand extended out to me and I took it, he gently pulled me up. When I went to pull away he held it firmly in his grasp. His eyes narrowed as his features were coated in frustration and he searched for words.

"Sakura."

He had said it so softly and it hurt. We didn't have time for pretty goodbyes, but more than likely one or both of us was about to die. What were sentimental goodbyes to us traitors anyways?

"Sasuke, I understand."

His eyes finally meet mine a smirk crossing his features.

"Let's go clean up the dope's mess one last time."

I knew I was smiling as I nodded.

My eyes lingered on him for a moment before we separated.

….

Kiba's POV

The air was becoming heavier the closer we came to the center of the village. My nose instantly picked up the metallic smell in the air.

My hand moved on instinct, my sleeve covering my noise as we moved forwards. I stopped, the smell of blood and dust overwhelming me for a moment.

My eyes caught Hinata and Shino pause to. She moved over to me carefully. Her long black ponytail shifting as she placed her hand gently on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat and I grind my teeth in irritation.

I fucking hate the way I react to Hinata, even though I'm so goddamn aware of how she feels about Naruto.

"Are you alright Kiba-kun?"

Her voice was sweet and soft and my irritation got the better of me as I shrugged my shoulder away from her touch. I want to go fight and bleed, and get fuckin' drunk on adrenalin and forget this fucked up feeling I have right now.

"Let's g-"

I stopped as I caught her take a step back her lavender eyes wide, the confusion and hurt spreading across her face.

"What is it Hinata?"

Her shoulders shrank up around her as her eyes narrowed tears forming at the edge.

"What do you see Hinata?!"

Her eyes shifted to me, her head shaking slowly left and right as a sad smile crossed her face.

"He's losing control to protect her."

I was confused and the question was on the tip of my tongue, I stopped as the hair on my arms began to lift, my ears catching Akamaru's low whimper as my eyes looked forwards. A silence engulfed the area as everything seemed to stand still.

I turned, my arms wrapping around her body as the words slipped off my lips, "Oh, fuck me."

The force hit my back hard and I twisted in mid air, letting my back scrap against the stone ground as I held Hinata. Her long black hair whipping against my face, my eyes catching small glimpse of bushes being uprooted, and small objects gliding through the air only to crash into something and be destroyed. I could feel Akamaru's body pinning Hinata and I to the ground and protecting us from random stray objects.

The air was moving so fast that it was hard to breath. It stopped and I felt her shift in my grip.

My eyes looked around at the newly formed destruction. My muscles tensed as I pulled Hinata in tighter as a second wave struck.

"This is so fucking ridiculous."

…..

Sasuke's POV

I moved as fast as I could, the thoughts in the back of my mind, wondering if Sakura could keep up with my movements. If she was too slow there was no way I could enter Naruto's mind.

I lunged towards the idiot my head shifting to the right to catch a glimpse of her. Her fist slamming into concrete; I lost sight of her. My eyes turning back to Naruto, red meeting mine as my fingers pressed into his forehead.

"Fucking Uchiha."

….

Shikamaru POV

My jaw was locked as my eyes stared ahead. The now light breeze making Ino's blonde hair brush against my arms; I could feel her body struggle against mine as my arms wrapped around her shoulders.

I was waiting for another wave of power; the last two took out that shitty café Ino would make me go to. A few seconds passed by and I loosened my grip on her. My head looking over the side of uplifted road I was using as cover.

I let my voice rise louder than I assumed was safe, but at this point safe was become an objective term.

"Neji, you alright?"

I caught sight of him before I heard his voice, his longed sleeved white and black kimono top looking more like a dusty brown. His footsteps were heavy as he began to move forward his voice becoming distorted as he moved further away.

"I'm moving ahead, Nara."

I watched as Ino pushed away from me, her fingers dusting off her dark purple sweater, then combing through her blond hair, before she began to walk forward her sharp eyes meeting mine for only a second.

"Come on Shikamaru!"

Just like that we were all at a run, the shockwaves completely stopped.

I found myself coughing as we entered what used to be the inner city, our speed turning to a quick walk, massive amounts of smoke made the air around us heavy.

"Neji, can you find them?"

I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I can't see clearly through the smoke."

I felt a wave of heat hit my face, the smell of burning trees and warm air a relief from the coolness of the air.

"This is so fucking heard to breathe in!"

I let the smirk cross my face as her high pitched complaint drifted pass me. My eyes narrowed as I ducked under a large root, ash falling into my hair as ember rose around me. The smoke was starting to become less thick and I could barely make out the shapes of what used to be the market in the distance.

The three of us continued to move forward. My muscles began to tense at the sensation of the air. It was like everyone of my sense was telling me that whatever was ahead was dangerous.

My chest clenched as I heard Ino's voice, something between a shout and a gasp. I ran forward, Neji close beside me. My feet completely stopping as I watched the scene in front of me.

A completely leveled surface that extended out in a 20 foot radius, everything around it looking like ruins from long ago. Off towards the center was Sakura. My eyes washed over her body, the look of her sending a shiver down my spine.

Naruto's orange jacket torn down the back revealing burnt skin. Blood matted all over her body. She was kneeling on the ground. Green eyes narrowed as one of her arms was pulled behind her, another gripping the hand that was wrapped around her hair, pulling her head backwards; a foot digging into her spine.

It took a second for me to figure out that the person holding her was not Sasuke. I watched as her back arched further blood slipping out of the corner of her mouth. It hit me then; he was trying to snap her spine in half.

I was frozen in place; the silence hanging around the destruction, my eyes shifting to the far left to catch a completely still Naruto and Sasuke, the Kyuubi's chakra all around them both.

Neji's voice snapping me back.

"Hold his shadow, Nara."

My eyes made the seal as Neji rushed forward, my shadow following close behind as he closed the distance. His palm extended, the dark haired man in the distance side stepping. His hands releasing themselves from Sakura, her body falling forward as Neji caught her. His hands wrapping around her, pulling her up from the ground before he continued to move forward placing distance between Himself and Sakura and the other man. I felt my shadow connect with his and I held firm.

His eyes meet mine from across the distance. I noticed the sharingan and I could feel my mind placing him. His airy voice reached my ears despite the distance.

"Oh, a shadow jutus? Haven't seen that in quite some time."

My eyes widened as I felt my grip on his shadow wavering.

My eyes shifted in Sakura direction, her hand pushing away Neji as her screaming voice rang out over the silence.

"Shikamaru, move!"

My mind pieced together as I remembered how I knew this man. The words left my lips like a whisper.

"Uchiha Madara."

I lost grip of his shadow, my head turning in time to see him appear right in front of me. Ino shifting left, her blond hair rising around her, cool blue eyes wide as he appeared in the space between her and I.

His fist hit my chest like a stone wall. I felt the air leave me and the sensation of my ribs breaking like glass. My body flying backwards through the air, my back hit the ground. I sat up my fingers digging into the ground as I tried to catch my breath.

Fuck, Ino.

I froze as I watched him bend Ino's arm to the left, the kunai she held shaking in her grip. Her other arm, grapping in her pouch for a second kunai, before he over powered her. Her slim body sinking to her knees blue eyes narrowed as he held both her arms. Her body shaking as she struggled, her arms bending at odd angles; the bones ready to snap like a thin tree branch.

He suddenly leaned back, the thin vines sprouting up between him and Ino. His eyes looked over to Sakura her palms on the ground chest heaving.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

My eyes lingered on her, looking over her body; wondering the same thing.

Her voice was hoarse as she yelled out instructions.

"Pig, help Kakashi! He's over to the right. I need him up in less than five."

Sakura stood up as Ino disappeared, her figure gone and relief washing over me. At least Ino was safely out of the way. Sure, the rest of us were fucked. It was selfish; it was something I shouldn't be feeling in the middle of a game of cat and mouse, where I was a mouse. However, I was happy knowing that she wouldn't die like the rest of us.

My eyes caught the movement, his tall figure blurred in the corner of my eye. He was suddenly next to her, his long thin sword dangling in his right hand. There stood Sasuke, his eyes stayed focused ahead as Naruto's blond hair came into sight. His hands gripping Sakura's shoulders as they both sank to the ground.

I could see his lips move and the odd grin he plastered on his face. Her small body leaned into his slightly. Pink hair swaying as she gave a nod, small hands forming a seal. A tiny diamond appearing on her forehead, before her fingertips began to glow. Touching the sides of Naruto's face before remaining on his temples, his blue eyes closed and her green followed.

It was like they were in there own world. Like they didn't know that a ridiculously over powered battle was happening. These fucking people, did they plan anything?

Sure as hell they didn't, after all Sakura would be bent in half if Neji and I hadn't shown up. They never thought through anything. How in the hell did Sakura and Sasuke finish in the top five in the academy, fucking morons.

I let out a scuff as my body decided what it was going to do before my mind could stop me.

I made the three simple seals the leaves whirling across my vision. When I opened them back up I could see Neji step up to Sasuke's right as I took my position on his left side.

My eyes slipped up to the sky taking in a deep breath. I looked over at Neji then over to Sasuke, I knew the plan as much as they did.

Well I guess I'll join in, what the hell. We will all be fucking morons.

The thought lingered in my mind for only a second, the words leaving my lips.

"Well, this is troublesome. At least I had sex earlier."

….

Sakura's Pov

It was painful, and I felt like I deserved it. It was so pathetic that all I could do to buy Naruto and Sasuke time was to be this sadistic assholes play thing.

His boot was pressing into my spine and I was so thankful that I couldn't feel anything because I was sure that my burnt skin being pressed in by a boot covered in salt water would send me over the edge.

"What did you do to your body medic? I know you can't feel this."

His hand was pulling my hair, forcing my head back so that our eyes were locked. His hand holding my left arm back so far that I was waiting to hear the pop of a dislocated shoulder at any second.

"I destroyed my nerve endings. I can't even tell you if it's hot or cold right now. It only takes a few seconds to destroy them but healing them is a pain in the ass. I suppose it doesn't really matter though."

I watched as a smile tugged at the sides of his lips.

"Your death will mean nothing in the end. He will die after I rip the demon from his body. "

I could feel the smile cross my lips the word coming out despite the fact that I knew they were foolish.

"I will meet you in hell after Naruto gets done with you."

His boot forced my spine forward as my body twisted like a pretzel. This was the end.

The world shifted and it took me a second to realize that someone was holding me. I tilted my head back my eyes catching that murky lavender.

Why did Neji just save me? His eyes meet mine and his words were harsh.

"You are going to live until you explain why you killed Shizune-san."

Our bodies landed and I pulled away from him, my eyes watching as Shikamaru lost control of Madara's

shadow.

"I'll tell you now since I don't really plan to live past this battle. I killed her because I wanted her office. I mean, have you seen the view from outside that window? It's beautiful."

Madara was holding down Ino and I knew I needed to make my move.

I could feel the anger radiating off of Neji. The calm demeanor he almost always had placed on breaking like glass.

"You killed a fellow ninja for a window? You became a traitor just like that filthy Uchiha for a fucking window."

I said it lazily, like it didn't matter. I'd stay the bad man till the very end, "Not just a window, a window with a view. In a office that came with the highest title."

His arm was wrapped around my upper arm forcing me to stare him straight in the eyes. He wanted to know if I was lying, he wanted to read me.

"I don't believe you killed her for her position Sakura. It's not your style; you'd want to prove you deserved it to everyone. Your whole team is practically dying for recognition."

I focused my attention on his eyes. If Neji wanted the truth I'd give it to him.

"I was the better medic anyways. Tsunade wouldn't give me the position because Shizune was her best friend. I deserve to sit in that office every fucking day."

I pulled my arm away watching the shock of my words hit him. It wasn't a lie, none of it. I did deserve to sit in that office everyday; being in there was like a punishment.

I left then, running forward as fast as I could; making the hand seals I had learned from Yamamoto. I stopped my feet skidded for a second before I dropped my palms to the ground. I watched as Madara leaned back to avoid the jutsu. I never expected it to hit him; all I wanted him to do was let Ino go.

Madara looked back at me, his expression annoyed. It was the kind of look you give a fly that won't get out of your way.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

Why yes, yes I should. Isn't that a little ironic for him off all people to be saying right now?

My eyes meet Ino's, she knew enough basic Medical Jutsu to finish the job I stared on Kakashi.

"Pig, help Kakashi! He's over to the right. I need him up in less than five."

I stood up and noticed for the first time how difficult it was for my body to stand straight up.

I caught the movement from the corner of my eye. Sasuke was beside me, and in a second Naruto was there. His arms on my shoulders slowly leading my body to the ground, a snarky grin across his face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Can you help a guy out real quick? I'd love to remember everything and take this piece of shit out."

I couldn't help but mirror his grin. Whatever Sasuke did it was obvious that Naruto calm and collected. I made the necessary seals, and felt the chakra wash over me from the released seal.

I let my fingers glide along his face, my body press into his. I wish I could feel him, he was always so warm and I wanted that comfort. The chakra began to spread and I watched his eyes shut and I closed mine to. I was focusing on the pathways. I needed to reconnect them one at a time.

I couldn't help but wonder what was happening in his mind as I did this. What was he seeing? What was import to him? Did he see me?

I felt the last connection snap into place and I knew I was done. It was so quick, so surprisingly easy. Maybe it was because he wanted it himself. Maybe the Kyuubi's release of chakra had already done most of the work.

"Sakura-chan?"

My eyes opened and I could see him looking at me. His hands bring mine down from his face. Deep rich blue eyes staring into mine. His features set into a look of deep concern. This was Naruto. This is the Naruto that years of training and experience had made him. This was the man that I loved enough to throw everything about myself away for.

"I missed you Naruto."

He gave me a cheeky grin and I found myself stupidly relaxed despite the fact that a battle was going on. His right hand cupped my face, his thump rubbing blood off my skin.

"I'm fine, don't look at me like that, Naruto."

His hand moved to the base of my neck, it was sudden and rough. He jerked my head forward, his lips on mine. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wish I could feel this.

He pulled away his forehead leaning against mine; my voice coming out in deep fluster breaths.

"Naruto?"

He smiled coyly and I knew I wanted more.

"It's not romantic if I ask, right Sakura-chan."

I am a really horrible person. No matter what, I want to stay beside you.

"I'm begging. I'm begging you to love me.

Love me for the villain I've become to get to you."

~Sakura

A/N: I want this story done! I'm sorry for the wait. I will update the next chapter by next week.


End file.
